A Happy Ending
by Fangirl1019
Summary: The war is over. Chancellor Palpatine has been defeated. Senator Padme Amidala has given birth to two children: Luke and Leia. After celebrating his children's birthday, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker returns to the Jedi Temple in Coruscant and struggles with his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She is being drawn to the dark side. Can Anakin save her from this fate, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

A Happy Life

Anakin sat up. He was still in bed. Padme was right; he needed to stop watching those late night pod races. As he stood up, he could smell food. Padme was already making breakfast. The twins were awake, too; he could hear their laughter through the door. Small moments like this made Anakin very happy-and grateful. After all, he wouldn't be here with his family if Obi Wan hadn't have interfered when Master Windu was trying to kill Chancellor Palpatine. If he hadn't have barged into the room and held Anakin back as Master Windu ended Palpatine's life, Anakin might have turned to the Dark Side under the influence of the Chancellor.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Today was a happy day; they were on Naboo, in the lake country, to celebrate Luke and Leia's birthday. They were turning six, and would soon begin their Jedi Training on Coruscant in the infamous Jedi Temple with Master Yoda. Perhaps, Anakin thought, that he would be permitted to visit now and again. He was a Jedi Master himself, after all.

He stepped out into the living room after shrugging on a light jacket. Luke and Leia were sitting on the floor, floating a ball back and forth between, using the Force.

"Shhh, Mommy doesn't know I taught you that trick," he whispered as he passed between them, grabbing the ball as it almost made its way to Luke's outstretched hands. The twins pouted as their father set the ball up high on a shelf, but soon began laughing again as Leia picked up a small toy off the floor, and they continued their game.

Anakin had hardly stepped foot in the kitchen when Padme called, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Why don't you just have C3P0 make break-," he was interrupted when the twins darted pass him, knocking him over, right into C3P0.

"Oh, do forgive me, Master Anakin!" he apologized instantly. "Perhaps my circuits need rewiring."

"No, it's alright," Anakin said, standing up and checking C3P0 for any dents or scratches. They had to keep C3P0 looking clean and polished. Anakin had given the protocol droid to Padme to use for her senatorial duties, so C3P0 had an image to keep for the Senator (and former queen) of Naboo.

"If you insist," replied the droid. "Now where is little R2? He promised to help me tighten my loose bolts…" He murmured quietly as he teetered out of the kitchen.

"Dad, come on! Sit down!" Luke said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Leia complained, dramatically rubbing her stomach as if she were starving.

Anakin complied and sat down, and helped Padme serve the food. She had made Panna cakes (Luke's favorite), and Vakiir eggs (Leia's favorite).

"Mmm…" the twins said simultaneously, smelling the delicious food. "Thanks, Mom!"

Padme smiled. She had just started cooking meals on her own, after finally being able to convince Dorme, one of her handmaidens, that she didn't need any help to do such a simple task as cooking. It pleased her when her family enjoyed her cooking. "You're welcome. Now, eat up, before it gets cold."

Anakin poured Poptree Syrup on his Panna cakes. "What do you two want to do for your birthday?"

"I want to swim out to the island that Mom always talks about going to when she was little. We can play in the water, and build sand castles-," Luke began, but he was cut off by Leia's voice.

"I don't want to go to the beach," she said with a stubborn slam of her fork against her plate. Padme rolled her eyes. She definitely took after her father…

"Why not?" Padme asked after sipping some of her Kuul milk.

"Because sand is coarse, rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere," Leia finished as Luke politely passed her the syrup.

Padme glanced at Anakin. He was laughing uncontrollably, and tried to hide his face behind his hand as he shoved more food into his mouth to stifle the sound. He wasn't successful, and he almost fell out of his chair as he attempted to turn his head the other way. Padme smiled at her husband's level of maturity.

"You're just like your father," Padme commented. But don't become too much like him, she thought. One Anakin was equivalent to a headache, two would be a migraine, and she didn't think that any method of therapy in the whole galaxy could help her past that point.

Realizing that his sister wouldn't agree with going to the beach, he had an idea. "Why don't we go to a pod race?"

"That's a good idea," Anakin said, wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears of his laughter. Leia nodded her head vigorously in agreement as she gulped down her last bite.

"I don't know… What time will it be at?" Padme asked.

"Late evening, kind of around the time we eat dinner here," Anakin answered.

"How do you know?" Padme questioned. She already knew, she just wanted him to admit it.

"I-uh," he started. Padme raised her eyebrows. "I watched another pod race last night." He hung his head, avoiding her amused, twinkling eyes. He pretended to be very interested in the detail of his fork, murmuring about how pretty the engravings were.

Padme smirked. "Of course you did." Anakin could tell she was pleased with herself-the expression she wore was the same when she won a particularly hard debate. He felt a great surge of affection towards his wife, and rubbed her back with three fingers. "Anyways, we can't. I have a meeting with the new viceroy of the Trade Federation."

"I'd rather you not go," Anakin said. "Not only will it disappoint the children, but it is too risky. You can't trust the Trade Federation. I'm sure you remember all too well how Viceroy Gunray had wanted you dead, and myself, for that matter. Why not have Sabe go as a decoy?"

"Anakin, you know I hate doing that. Especially after what happened to Corde…" she closed her eyes, willing herself not to remember that terrible moment when her ship had been bombed and her faithful handmaiden's life had been taken. All because of my own foolishness, Padme thought. She had been too young, too trusting to believe that anyone would be so cruel as to even consider an assassination attempt. If she hadn't have agreed to the idea of having decoys, Corde would still be alive. "Besides, this meeting is too important to have Sabe go."

Luke and Leia groaned. "Why?" they whined.

Padme sighed, "I suppose I could ask Elle to reschedule it for me… Hopefully the viceroy will understand. But just this time, okay?"

"Okay!" The twins said. The family left the kitchen to get ready for the pod race, leaving C3P0 to clean up.

Luke shrugged into his plain, tan tunic as he watched Leia wince every time Padme pulled the brush through her hair.

"You know, if you brushed it daily it wouldn't end up in snarls like this."

"I know-OUCH!" Leia jumped out of her mother's lap. "That hurt!"

"Come back here, Leia," Padme instructed. "Your father is firing up the ship, so you need to hurry up or we'll leave you with C3P0 and R2-D2."

"I don't want to stay here! Wait… How about I do my own hair today?"

"No, Leia, you don't know how," Padme said, "Now, come on. We don't have time for this."

Luke watched Leia stomp her foot and glare at her mother. She could be so stubborn at times.

Leia's attitude reminded Padme of herself the first time that she was told to leave Naboo. She shook her head, knowing that there was only one way out of this.

"Fine, you can do your hair, but you still have to finish brushing it."

After about half an hour, Padme hurried the twins out the door and onto Padme's silver, J-type star skiff.

"What took so long?" Anakin said as he slid into the pilot's seat.

"Leia," Padme huffed. Anakin needed no explanation. He knew how his daughter could get. He glanced back at her, and laughed out loud.

"Leia, what did you do to your hair? And why is it wrapped around your ears?"

"Oh, do you like it, Dad? I did it myself."

"Yeah, I can tell." He looked over at Padme, who was shaking her head.

Once they were out of Naboo's atmosphere, and far enough into space, Anakin turned on the hyper drive.

"Ani!" Padme yelled, watching the children shake on their small legs with the force of the ship's speed. "The kids aren't buckled in!"

"Padme, it's okay, they'll get used to standing in the ship soon enough."

"Oh, Ani, why do you have to be like that?" Padme sighed. "You know that it's unsafe at their age."

"Padme, it's alright," Anakin was confused with her concern. "They'll get used to it and learn how to keep their balance. They have to learn at some point, right? And I hear that Master Yoda takes the Padawans to Dagobah quite often… Something about the Force sensitivity there puts the children into a calming state… Anyways, don't worry so much. It's a much needed skill, if you could even call it that, and it's their birthday."

Padme chewed her lip anxiously.

"If it bothers you that much, Padme, I'll go make them sit down."

"No, it's fine." Anakin looked into his wife's eyes. They had less of a twinkle to them when something was wrong.

"What's troubling you, my love?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

She sighed and toyed with the hem of her midnight blue dress's sleeve. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I am just nervous. I have heard talk among the politicians that there is dire need to select a new chancellor, and Dorme has told me that she has heard them talk about me as an option. I don't think I am ready for that. First queen, then senator, and now possibly chancellor? Sometimes I just want to take a break from it all."

"Don't worry about that," he replied, twisting one of her dark curls around his finger, "I'm sure that it's all just typical politician talk. You know how they get when they are unsure of what to do. They think drastically and jump to solutions."

"I suppose you're right. I'll try not to think about it too much."

When they arrived on Anakin's home planet of Tatooine, several speeders and ships were landed and scattered around the stadium. As they entered, Luke and Leia began laughing and pointing at a strange blue creature with wings and a large nose. Despite their attempts to stifle their laughter, he heard them and turned around quickly.

"Choy? Are u laughing at? Somebody needs tah tell u choy? Respect sa!" The ugly creature was speaking in Huttese. Anakin recognized him almost instantly.

"Achuta, Watto. This sa myo wife, Padme, um myo children, Luke um Leia. They meant noah harm." Anakin explained.

"Ah, Ani! Little Ani! Mee have heard rumors da u are ateema do Master jedai! Coo could have guessed, huh?" Watto responded, barely glancing at Padme. She wondered if he remembered her, but at the time she had been much younger and he probably hadn't have wanted much to do with her.

Anakin nodded silently. "Um soon these two will become Padawans. They make je ree proud."

Watto glared down at the children. "Teach hoohah some respect while they are at it, eh, Ani?"

"Perhaps mee will. Coo are u betting on tah win?"

"Sebulba." Watto smirked.

"Sa he still racing? Mee thought he was peetch humiliated tuta whao mee beat him tah continue his cheating ways," Anakin practically spat.

"Mee guess he wanted to redeem himself. Kava about u? Are u betting on anyone?" Watto asked.

"Mee am nopa betting, nopa today at least," Anakin grinned, "But mee am hoping da Slide Paramita wins."

"Ah, he has goola temper, just like u, Ani! Mee remember kava u used tah get mad at doe smallest things. Didn't take much tah spoil do day, huh?" Watto chuckled.

"Mee suppose so. Well, jee-jee need tah bolla um get seated che doe chawa. Jee-jee ap-xmasi naga tah miss it. It sache their birthday. Mee jewz ju, Watto."

"Mee stuka. Panwa doe chawa, Ani. Bye, Padme. It was leah tah stuka u again." He turned to face Luke and Leia. "Hopefully next tee-tocky mee stuka u two u will be more polite!" Although the twins only understood half of what he said, they still felt intimidated and ducked behind their parents. Watto laughed at them and waved as he flew sluggishly away.

"Daddy, that thing scared me," Luke said.

"I know, he used to scare me, too," Anakin smiled.

"What did he say to me?" Padme questioned. Out of all the languages she had had to learn while serving as queen, Huttese what not one of them, which was odd considering that most species spoke it.

"He said, 'It was good to see you again,'" Anakin answered as they lined up against the railing of the balcony and leaned over to see the pod racers.

"Oh. I thought he wasn't fond of me," Padme said quietly, "Luke! Don't lean forward too far!"

"Who knows," Anakin shrugged, "Watto is weird like that. He might resent you one time and the next time he won't. Reminds of the time those Geonosian dealers came by the shop and Watto was outraged with the trade they proposed, but the next time he was overjoyed and welcomed them in. It was most likely for the money, though."

Padme nodded and watched as the racers lined up at the starting line. A small handheld device in Anakin's hand allowed them to see what was going on up close.

One of the commentators was speaking Galactic Basic, while the other spoke Huttese. They shared the same body, meaning that they were a two-headed Troig. One was called Fode, the other was called Beed.

Luke considered pointing and laughing at their strange appearance, but thought better of it after what had occurred last time he forgot his politeness.

"And it looks like all the racers are lined up, so let's begin! Ready, set, go!" Fode yelled.

"Um it stuka all doe racers are lined tonka, so let's begin! Ready, set, bolla!" Beed translated rapidly as the racers whizzed past.

"Sebulba immediately takes the lead, with Occo Ninebar, Kraid Nemmeso, Teemto Pagalies, Ben Quadinaros, and Boles Roor following closely behind!" Fode exclaimed. "But oh, no! It looks like Slide Paramita is stalling! Perhaps he'll get lucky and be able to start back up and get going just like the race in which Young Skywalker beat the legendary Sebulba!"

"Dad, did you really win one of the races?" Leia looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's how Watto ended up letting me go with Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan," he answered, passing the device to Luke so he could watch better.

"Well, not entirely. It was because of Qui Gon's deal with Watto," Padme reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was my amazing skills that won the bet," he retorted, sticking his nose in the air in mock snootiness. It lasted only a few seconds before a thought struck him and his head dropped down. "Yet sometimes I wish I hadn't won, then maybe my mother would still be alive."

Padme was surprised at how quickly his mood had changed. "Ani, you keep trying to find reasons to blame yourself for what happened to Shmi. Watto still would have sold her to Lars, and you would've gone with her, perhaps even been captured by those terrible Tuskan raiders as well."

Anakin clenched his jaw, remembering how he killed all of the Tuskans out of rage, and how he had felt so powerful and guilty at the same time. He remembered how they had screamed, the sound echoing in his ears. He marveled at how he had felt no remorse or mercy, even for the women and children. They had deserved it after breaking his heart and making him lose his mother, the only person who had shown him love and kindness during his childhood. She had left his life too soon-or rather, he had left her life too soon.

Padme grabbed his hand and stroked it tenderly, hoping to calm his anger before it rose, as it surely would.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" He yanked his hand away. "I just wasn't strong enough!"

Luke and Leia were so wrapped up in the race that they hardly noticed their father's temper and all the beings around them staring.

"Calm down, Ani," Padme said softly, "It's alright."

"That's what you always say, Padme, but sometimes it's not."

He gave her a stern look for a moment before turning his attention back to the race. Padme considered retaliating and saying that she was only trying to help him from embarrassing himself (and his family) in a public place, but she decided not to, figuring that it would only flare his anger even more. She watched him sigh deeply as he became lost in his thoughts.

Anakin watched Slide Paramita's temper rise quickly at his currently immobile pod. He thought that he himself was similar, in a way, just like Watto had said. One small thing could make him mad.

Perhaps if he had become Palpatine's apprentice, he would have learned to channel it to something greater, more powerful, and achieve things that others could only dream of…

He was pulled away from his dark thoughts as Fode's voice rang through the stadium, followed by Beed's. "And Slide gets his pod up and running again! He's going to have to be fast to catch up, but I've seen him catch up in races when he's been two laps behind!"

"Look, Dad, he might win!" Luke said with enthusiasm.

"He probably won't, Luke. He's too far behind."

"But you said that you were able to catch up with Sebibble in the race that you were in," he quipped.

"His name is Sebulba," Anakin corrected, "And the odds were entirely different. I was only a little bit behind. He's one whole lap behind."

The way his father had responded to his simple question made him sad for a moment, for he had been hoping that his father would be, well, happier. Luke's frown curved into a grin when Leia nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and pointed to some of the racers finishing the second lap.

"And now it appears that Occo is in the lead, with Sebulba, Slide, Teemto, Ben, and Boles trailing," Fode paused, "We just received information that Kraid was crashed into by another racer, destroying his ship badly. He cannot continue in the race."

"I bet it was Sebulba!" Leia whispered to Luke.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Luke.

"Sebulba passes Occo, taking him by surprise and ramming against his engines," Fode winced, "You know it's not good when it starts smoking… Oh! And Occo loses control, running into Teemto, and makes them both crash against a large rock! Ouch! Now Sebulba is in the lead-no, wait, Slide is-now Sebulba-Slide-Sebulba-SLIDE! He finally passes Sebulba, and just in time! They're almost to the finish!"

"Bolla, Slide! Beat da cheating, noah good, dirty bantha poodoo!" Anakin shouted in Huttese. Padme resisted the urge to laugh at the language he spoke that sounded so much like a child just learning how to speak Galactic Basic.

Luke and Leia stared at him like he was a deranged bounty hunter as he whooped and hollered, his expression of anger gone.

"Yeah, your father gets excited about these things…" Padme said, watching her husband act as if he had never before been taught how to be proper in public. He even began to stomp his feet, which Leia and Luke gladly joined him in doing.

"And Sebulba is very close behind… but it looks like Slide is going to risk full speed! Which, as you all know, can result in fried engines!" Fode shouted.

There was a loud, deafening noise as Slide passed the finish line, all of his monitors beeping and flashing dangerously, knowing that he had just barely won without his pod exploding.

The loud noise was the crowd, some joyous, others mad that they had lost their bet. Anakin swore he could hear Watto yelling and swearing in Huttese. He probably had spent a LOT of credits on his bet. Anakin couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"Slide Paramita wins the race! Sebulba comes in second, Ben in third, and Boles in fourth! This is only the second race that Sebulba has lost here on Tatooine! What a bad day for him, after he just redeemed himself from being beaten by a nine year old!"

"Slide Paramita wins doe chawa! Sebulba comes noleeya second, Ben noleeya third, um Boles noleeya fourth! This sa only doe second tee-tocky Sebulba has lost! Choy? Do goola day che him, after he just redeemed himself tuta being beaten by do nine year old!" Beed translated.

The crowd roared in laughter at the last part of the announcement. Sebulba, now humiliated, sped out of the stadium.

"Ha ha! That's how what you get, you cheating, nah good, banha pooda!" Luke yelled, in an attempt to imitate his father. Anakin patted him on the shoulder as Padme laughed.

"Slide Paramita wins with a prize of 5,000 credits! Thank you all for coming out here, and we hope to see you again at the next race being held in Mos Eisley!"

"Slide Paramita wins gee do prize of 5,000 credits! Thank you all che coming nenoleeya unko, um jee-jee hope tah stuka u again at doe next chawa being held noleeya Mos Eisley!"

On their way out of the arena, they passed Watto again, who didn't notice them as he mumbled a string of curse words that Anakin heard all too clearly. Instinctively, he covered the twins' ears, just as his mother used to do to him, even though they wouldn't be able to understand the Huttese language.

"E chu ta! Mee can't believe mee lost do buttmalia tah do stupid, foolish murishani!"

"Hey, Watto! Ya are children dee boonkee! Watch do dirty, foul mouth!" Anakin said angrily to him as they strode past.

"Eh, Ani! Come settah da tah myo face, u jedai piece of poodoo!" Watto snarled.

Anakin whipped around, leaving his children and Padme to stare at the argument that they couldn't understand.

"Jedai poodoo!? Mee'm do jadai Master!" he snapped back.

"Doe jedai are just foolish idiots coo believe noleeya do fake religion of doe Force!"

"Mee'll show u doe ree pawa of Force!" Padme heard the anger in Anakin's voice as he raised his arm in front of him, his hand clenching as Watto gasped.

"Anakin! Stop it!" Padme yanked his arm down, and Watto took a deep, wheezing breath as he massaged his throat.

"This isn't over, 'Little' Ani. Mee will remind u da even though u aren't myo shag anymore, mee'm still superior."

"Mee hope da next tee-tocky jee-jee cross paths, u will be noleeya doe grasps of do murishani, um punished che all do wrong doings!" Anakin stalked away, much to Watto's pleasure and relief.

"What was that all about?!" Padme demanded as the twins struggled to keep up with their father's anger fueled pace.

"Watto insulted the Jedi and underestimated the power of the Force," he said simply as if they had just been talking about the pod race.

"Ani, you know that you need to calm yourself when things like that happen," Padme replied softly, "Perhaps you should talk to Master Yoda and Master Windu, or even Obi Wan. I'm sure that they could"-

"I don't need their help. I have it under control, Padme, I just… Had trouble containing it this time."

"Had trouble?" Padme scolded. "You almost could have killed him!"

"Padme, it's fine, it won't happen again. I just need to"-

He stopped when they passed a young slave scrubbing frantically at a dirty speeder. The slave's master smacked him on the head when he slowed down to rub his sore biceps.

"Work gran shado! Mee need da clean so mee can bolla tah Mos Eisley! Hurry tonka, u pathetic koochoo! Mo mee will take neechu do wamma che do month!" The master said angrily.

The slave worked faster, wiping several drops of sweat off his forehead as he did so.

Anakin watched the slave sadly, knowing that the poor child would probably have to deal with being treated like this for the rest of his life. The slave looked up at the family, and Padme gasped and had to bite her bottom lip to stop its quivering.

He looked to be about Luke and Leia's age. His features were glossed over with dirt and grime, and his face was sunken in from lack of food. His cheekbones were prominent and sharp, which was a shocking difference from the twins' chubby cheeked faces.

Padme had the urge to bend down next to him and comfort him in some way, but Anakin wanted to look away.

"Anakin, we have to help him," Padme whispered, her voice shaking.

"Padme, this is reality. There are thousands of slaves here, why should we help this one? I realize that it is unfortunate, but there's not much we can do."

"Wouldn't you want someone to help you if you were in his shoes? Luke and Leia, come back here this instant," she said as she watched them out of the corner of her eye, "I'm not asking you to free him, I just want to help him."

Anakin sighed. He turned to face the slave's master, who was organizing his table of Tatooine food delicacies.

"Achuta. Mee vopa tah trade u some Galactic credits che some of do Tatooine lamta," Anakin asked politely.

Padme furrowed her eyebrows, wondering how purchasing food could possibly help the situation.

"Da's fine. Kava much do u naga?" The Klatooinian grunted, pleased to finally have someone to purchase the food (that he had stolen from a cantina in Mos Eisley.)

"Just wompa," Anakin responded, handing him the credits and taking the lamta, "Have do leah day."

"U peetch," the Klatooinian said back.

As he turned his back away from them, Anakin discreetly floated the lamta to the boy, who gladly accepted it, along with a few credits. He ate it quickly and smiled. Padme smiled back, hoping it would appease him until his dreadful master decided to give him more.

"Thank you," the boy said, "Why are you being so nice though?"

"Well, believe it or not, I used to be in the same place you are now," Anakin said.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and one day, you won't have to live here anymore."

"How do you know?" the slave questioned.

"Call it a gut feeling, if you will."

The boy nodded and waved to Luke and Leia as they continued going their way.

"What did you mean when you said 'you won't have to live here anymore'?" Padme asked, urging the twins into the ship.

"His midi-chlorian count is extremely high, I can sense it," Anakin answered, firing up the ship, "Perhaps I will tell Obi Wan about him."

All the way back, Luke and Leia kept talking about the race. When they finally got home, it was far past the twins' bedtimes, and Padme was close to yelling at them to be quiet. Anakin sensed her frustration and rushed her inside.

The twins, now exhausted, flopped on the floor, and R2 D2 beeped angrily when he almost tripped over them.

"Now R2, that's not a very nice thing to say. They are just children, after all," C3P0 scolded.

Rolling his eyes at the droids, Anakin spoke to Padme. "Should we give them their present now?"

"Why not…" Padme said, feeling her eyelids begin to droop.

Anakin opened one of the closets with a swift motion of his hand, and lazily floated a box to the twins. They tore into it mercilessly, and were extremely pleased with their gift: two remote control pods, one green, the other blue. Luke claimed the green one, and Leia grabbed the blue one and started to chase Luke's pod with hers. The whirring of the toys was incredibly irritating and made Padme's headache grow stronger.

"No, you two need to go to bed. Ani, put these in our room, please," Padme said. They whined as their father took their new toys away. "You can have them back tomorrow, dears. Now come on, wash up and put on your nightgowns."

As Padme tucked them into their beds, she hummed a song that she had heard Shmi sing all those years ago on Tatooine, when she had first met Anakin. At that time, he was just a young child, and now he was so grown up. It was strange to her that he had become so different in the few years that they had been apart, and her four years of serving as queen were up and she had become senator.

Once she was sure they were asleep, she quietly crept out and into the living room, where Anakin had dozed off on the couch.

She walked towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his head before going to the hologram communicator. She wasn't aware of the pair of blue eyes that were now open and following her movements.

A hologram of one of her handmaidens, Elle, popped up.

"Milady, I contacted the viceroy of the Trade Federation, as you asked," she said solemnly, "I explained the cause of your absence at the meeting, but he did not accept it as well as we had hoped."

"What did he say?"

"He said that because of your arrogance to contact him personally and for discarding your senatorial duties for something as trivial as a birthday, he is refusing to sign the contract that will allow our ships to land on Cato Neimoidia."

"He is so foolish, that viceroy," Padme replied, "He wants us to be able to 'make trades peacefully', but he will not grant us permission to land on the Trade Federation's planet."

"I am sorry, milady," Elle apologized, "Perhaps it was the way that I explained the situation. I think I may have confused him and made it seem as if you had forgotten about the meeting and had already made plans."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Elle," Padme said sincerely, "It's not your fault that he doesn't understand, or value, family. I appreciate you contacting me."

"Of course, milady."

"I am going to need to think this over… You are dismissed," Padme sighed. She clicked off the communicator and turned to wake up Anakin and tell him that he should probably move to the bedroom, but his eyes were wide open and looking at her intently.

"How long have you been awake?" Padme questioned, her heart racing with the startle of seeing him so awake and aware. She wondered if he could her the beating of her heart, and she was sure that he could.

Anakin smirked in the way that she always found irritating; it meant he was either immensely pleased with himself, or he knew something.

"Long enough," he responded, "Were you trying to hide something from me?"

"Of course not," Padme answered quickly. Too quickly.

"You will tell me what you just said to Elle." Anakin waved his hand, using a Jedi mind trick.

"Are you really trying to use that old trick?" Padme smiled gently. "It doesn't work on me."

Now it was Anakin who smiled. "I know, I just wanted to make sure that you were still the same, trusting and intelligent Padme that I love."

"And why would you need evidence of this? Have I failed in being a loving wife?"

"Of course not. It's just that the Padme that I know would not hide something from me, so I have but no choice to make sure that you were not perhaps a changeling who had taken my wife, and that seemed to be the simplest way to find out. Changelings are weak minded; you, my dear, are not. So that is why I am confused as to why you will not confide in me your problems."

Padme swallowed, knowing that her husband was to intelligent for his own good.

"You do know that I heard the entire discussion, correct?" Anakin sat straighter and rested his elbows on his knees. "Padme, we agreed when we married that there would be no more secrets. I need to know if something is wrong."

"Well, you already know, then," she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Yes, I know that the viceroy is being stubborn. But why does it appear that you did not want to tell me this?" Anakin said. "Come sit, my love."

Padme obliged, and cleared her throat before speaking. "You already have much on your mind, and I know that you're not much for politics. You have said so yourself."

"Even if I do not care for politics, I will support you. I want to know if you're stressed or if there's too much pressure," Anakin reached for her hand, "I want you to be honest with me."

"I know, but I didn't want to have to get you wrapped up in this annoying Trade Federation business," Padme said quietly, "Forgive me."

"There's no need to forgive you, for you did nothing wrong," Anakin smiled, "Now let's get some rest because I'm sure we will need as much energy as we can get for tomorrow."

Anakin held Padme close in his arms, and Padme rested her head against his chest, her dark curls mingling with the dirty blond hair splayed over his neck. She had fallen asleep with her hand tracing the scar next to his eye, and it lay there still. The twins used their parents' deep sleep to their advantage, and snuck into their bedroom and grabbed their toys. They flew them around their parents' room, and they were happy when they discovered the noise wouldn't disrupt their parents' slumber. Unfortunately, Luke wasn't paying attention and ran his pod into his father's head.

"Oh, no," Luke whispered as his disoriented father woke. Anakin smiled at Padme's peaceful expression. Her hand, he realized, had been laying gently on his scar. He figured that her hand had twitched, and that was what had awaken him from his rare, pleasant dream. He frowned as he realized it was the twins, and he reached for the pods flying pods, caught them, and locked them in his closet. He sent them back to bed, furious with them for disobeying. Once they were asleep, (or so he thought), he fell asleep within a little amount of time when his head hit the pillow. He reached for Padme's hand and clutched it tightly, his face scrunched with the beginning of another nightmare of his mother's death. He was in fact so tired that he didn't hear his children scheming.

"Luke," Leia whisper-shouted, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am," Luke replied, "What is it?"

"Come on, I have an idea!" She leaned over the railing on her top bunk to look down at her brother, who was on the bottom bunk, looking up at her with a confused expression.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Just come on, Luke! Hurry up!"

Leia climbed down her ladder as Luke threw off his sheets and went to stand next to her. Leia held her finger to her lips to tell him to stay quiet, and gestured for him to follow. They crept through the hall, and the only sound besides their own squeaking footsteps was a beeping coming from the communicator, which was most likely a message for their mother. They slipped through their parents' open doorway and tiptoed to the shelf on the wall.

"Look, there it is!" Leia pointed to the ball that their father had taken from them earlier that day. "You use the Force to grab it, you're better than I am."

"Okay," Luke said nervously. He floated the ball down, and they stood on either side of their parents' bed. They played with it in the same fashion their father had showed them.

Leia reached out to grab the ball as Luke floated it to her, and she started to float it back when her hands faltered, and the ball fell… right on their mother's face.

"Luke? Leia? Is that you?" Padme sat up and gently rubbed her husband's shoulder to wake him.

"What?" He whined, assuming that it was the twins poking him. He stopped his complaining when he saw that it was his wife, with her hair slightly disheveled. As his eyes adjusted, he sat up groggily. He saw the twins and groaned. "What are you doing now?"

"We're playing catch with the Force!" Leia replied happily. She made sure not to say that it was their father who had taught them how.

"Yeah, just like Dad showed us!" Luke added. He looked over at Leia, who had buried her face in hands. "Oh, no. That was a secret, wasn't it?"

Leia nodded slowly and looked towards her mother.

Padme turned to face Luke with a questioning look. "Catch? You mean you were passing the ball with the Force?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry," he hung his head.

"I'm not mad at you," Padme turned her attention to Anakin, "Don't I remember you telling me that you played that game with Obi Wan when you had first started your training?"

"I, uh…" Anakin started. Padme raised her eyebrows. She already knew, she just wanted to hear him admit it.

Even though her family was imperfect, she was proud of how far they had come together. She had expected Anakin to let the vision of her death overwhelm him, and he would be so concerned with a cure that she would have to raise the children alone. But all was well, and she hoped with all her might it would stay that way.

A happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! So, originally, I had only planned on writing one chapter, but bankai777 asked if Luke was going to meet Mace Windu, and it gave me a bunch of new ideas! I am going to write this chapter, and if enough of you say that I should write more, I will! Your input means a lot, so thank you! It helps me make the story better!**

Two Weeks Later

The Skywalker family was back in Coruscant after their celebratory trip in Naboo.

"Dad! Come on! Get up!" Luke threw his pillow at Anakin, who sat up groggily. "We need to go!"

"Alright, alright!" Anakin groaned. Padme laughed from the other side of the bedroom, brushing her dark curls, already dressed for a meeting. "Why are you getting ready? I thought you were staying here."

Padme sighed. "The viceroy finally came to his senses and realized how desperately we needed to communicate, so we rescheduled the meeting."

Anakin stood up, stretching, and went to her side. "Please take Elle with you, or at least C3P0."

She smiled at her concerned husband. "Don't worry, I plan on taking both of them. If you happen to see Jar Jar today, can you please tell him that he needs to return the handheld communicator I let him borrow?"

"Obi Wan won't allow him in the Jedi Temple," he laughed. "He always interrupts the Padawans' lessons. Speaking of, would you mind if I stayed a little later to help Ahsoka? She's been having a little trouble. She is still wary of me, even after all these years."

"She has plenty of reason to be. She trusted you with her life, and after you almost turned to the Dark Side she didn't know what to do." Padme rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but she still isn't the same. I have tried so hard to get her to realize that she can trust me. Yet, I don't think it is I who is the problem. I may be part of it, but there is something else on her mind. I can see it, sense it even."

"Ani, don't worry too much. She'll open up to you. Just give it time." She kissed him gently. "Now, hurry and get ready. Luke and Leia are getting impatient."

"Of course, my love."

Anakin quickly slipped on his tunic as Leia pounded at the bathroom door.

"DAAAAAAAADYYYYYY! HURRY UP!"

"Just a second!" Anakin yelled back.

"She gets that from you, you know," Padme giggled outside the door. "But she is right. You are going to be late."

"Okay, let's go," Anakin said as he pushed open the door and grabbed his lightsaber off the bedside table, clipping it onto his belt. He had no idea that the weapon could have killed many young, innocent Padawans.

"Wait, Ani!" Padme called. "Take some food with you for the twins to eat!"

He backtracked to the kitchen, with Luke and Leia on his heels. He grabbed them both an Almakian apple and turned back toward the door.

"Aren't you going to take something for yourself?" Padme said, stopping in front of him so as to block the exit.

"I'll be fine, Padme," he assured. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright," she hugged him. "You're taking the air taxi, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she smiled. She bent down and hugged the twins. "Good luck. Tell me all about it when you get back."

"We will! Love you!"

"I love you too."

Padme watched her children and husband leave for the Jedi Temple. She hoped that Luke and Leia would do well on their first day of training. She knew Luke would okay, but Leia… Well, she wasn't so sure. Anakin had said that she wasn't very Force sensitive.

Shaking her head, she went over to the communicator and transmitted a message to Elle.

"Yes, milady?"

"Bring the ship around to the front."

"Of course. Shall I contact Captain Typho to accompany you as well?"

"Yes… I feel very nervous about this meeting. Anakin is right; these Trade Federation types are not very trustworthy."

"If it pleases you, I can reschedule it," Elle tried futilely.

"No, we cannot afford that. It must be done, and it seems that the viceroy might be willing to cooperate this time," Padme responded.

"Of course." Elle went silent.

"Oh, you are dismissed." Padme returned from her thoughts, remembering that Elle could not end the transmission without her permission.

Padme stepped into the ship ten minutes later, with Captain Typho keeping her balance. The senatorial gown that Sabe had chosen for her was so tight, almost like a corset, that for once she wished she could have just worn her nightgown. But she had to admit, it was beautiful. The red fabric reminded her of the formal one she had worn when she was queen. But the one she was wearing now was tighter around her arms and waist, and it fanned out like a ball gown. It was adorned with intricate swirls of black around the hems.

"Milady," Elle bowed her head respectfully.

"Elle, I have told you before. You needn't do that. I am no longer queen."

"I understand, but you have earned my respect and deserve to be treated so."

Padme smiled at her handmaiden. She honestly hated calling them 'handmaidens'. They were closer to her than that.

"Are you ready to depart, ma'am?" Captain Typho asked as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

The Coruscant air taxi landed a block away from the Jedi Temple.

"Um, sir," Anakin said, "The Jedi Temple is still further down."

"This is the last stop before my shift is over," the driver grunted with a thick Alderaan accent. "Either you get off, or I'll make ya'."

"You _will_ take us to the Jedi Temple," Anakin waved his hand discreetly to avoid drawing attention to the other passengers on the taxi.

"I will take you to the Jedi Temple."

"Woah, Dad, how did you do that?" Luke asked.

"Uncle Obi Wan taught it to me," Anakin smiled at his son.

"Will we learn how to do that?" Leia beamed.

"Um, if you practice hard enough," he said. To be honest, he had no idea if Leia would have the capability of learning it.

The taxi stopped right at the bottom of the steps leading up to the temple.

As the three Skywalkers stepped out of the taxi, the driver held his palm out. "10 credits."

Anakin considered paying him, but decided quickly against it. "You do not need to be paid. Next time you are inconsiderate of your passengers, you will give each of them 10 of your own credits."

"I do not need to be paid. Next time I am inconsiderate of my passengers, I will give each of them 10 of my own credits."

"Good," Anakin laughed as he lifted Luke and Leia down off the taxi. It sped away, leaving the twins staring up at the huge structure in front of them.

"Dad, I'm nervous," Leia clutched his hand tightly.

"There's no need to worry," he said more to himself than to her. "Uncle Obi Wan will be there."

"Really?" Luke smiled.

"Yep," Anakin patted his back. "Now, come on. We don't want to make the class wait for you."

They climbed the steps in silence, listening to the noises of the busy Coruscant city. When they reached the top, Obi Wan was waiting patiently.

"Anakin," Obi Wan went forward and clapped him on the shoulder. "How was your little trip to Naboo?"

"It was good, the twins enjoyed it. We went to a pod race on Tatooine and I ran into Watto," he answered as Obi Wan led them inside. The twins couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the marvelous architecture.

"And?"

"Well, let's just say I got angry."

Obi Wan gave him a look that Anakin knew all too well. "You need to control your anger, Anakin. You should talk to Master Yoda about this. It cannot keep happening. I am sure you remember the last time you acted on your emotions."

"I do not need to be reminded, Master."

Obi Wan gave him 'the look' again. This time Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said in between laughs. "I know that it is no laughing matter."

Obi Wan shook his head. "I have to go to the class that I'm working with. I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Bye!" The twins waved.

Anakin scanned the vast hall, his eyes landing on a small, green figure.

"Alright, guys, let's go." He walked them over to Yoda, who was in deep conversation with Mace Windu.

"Senator Amidala is meeting with the viceroy today. I have asked her to convince him to change his trade routes so that we can use them for transporting more troops to the Outer Rim," Windu said to Yoda, who raised his hand as if to silence him as the Skywalkers approached.

"Master Yoda," Anakin began. "I trust you have received the messages I have transmitted to you concerning my children."

"Received them I have," Yoda said. "Ready they are to start training. Train them, Obi Wan will."

"I will take them over to his class," Anakin said respectfully. He turned and bowed his head to Mace Windu. "Master Windu."

Windu looked at the children inquisitively. After Anakin had tried to stop him from killing Palpatine, he wasn't so sure he completely trusted him. He could have ended up dead if Obi Wan hadn't stopped Anakin. But now that his children stood here before him, he realized that perhaps it was true what Yoda had said. Anakin had been too consumed in trying to save his wife's life that he was willing to do anything. Of course, it had come as a shock to him and all the rest of the Jedi Council that Anakin and Senator Amidala had gotten married in secret.

Luke gripped his father's tunic and stood closer to him. He was intimidated by the tall, muscular man staring down at him.

"What's your name?"

"Um… Luke," he said quietly.

"His name is Luke," Anakin said for his son. "And this is Leia."

Windu could sense the boy's Force sensitivity without having to focus much on it. It was very strong. The girl's, however, was much lower than that of the boy's. She would still be able to do simple things, such as Jedi mind tricks, and possibly move small to medium sized objects. Nothing extreme.

"They will do well in Obi Wan's class," Windu nodded. "He is a very good teacher. I suppose that's why you turned out so strong with the Force."

"Well, I was already very Force sensitive before I became Obi Wan's apprentice," Anakin said. "I was even conceived by midi chlorians."

"I am aware of that, Anakin, however, you would not have been able to use your talents without someone to teach you. Obi Wan did an extremely good job at teaching you your potential. Despite his experience, it seems that he failed to show you the fine line between light and dark."

Anakin bit his tongue to prevent himself from arguing with him. "You are right. What I did was not by any means acceptable. That is why I am forever in your debt for allowing me to stay on the Jedi Council, and for letting me continue to train Ahsoka Tano."

"Of course," Windu replied stiffly.

"Hurry to class you must, young Skywalkers," Yoda reminded.

"Thank you, Masters."

As the trio walked away, Windu willed himself to believe that the two children would not go down the same path as the father almost did. But the boy had much power, and with power comes the thirst for control.

Padme stepped out of the ship and onto the oceanic terrain of Cato Neimoidia. She was followed closely by Captain Typho, Elle, and C3P0.

A Neimoidian with mottled skin and red eyes strode up to them.

"Hello. I am Daultay Dofine," he said in a somewhat hoarse voice. "We are most pleased to have you join us. Please, come this way."

Captain Typho moved in front of Padme, and Elle dropped behind. C3P0 stayed in the middle with Padme, feeling much safer.

Daultay led them towards a large palace. "As soon as Viceroy Gunray was killed, we are still not sure by who, Lott Dod was elected as the new viceroy, as I am sure you already know. We know use his palace as sort of our headquarters. He used to be a senator in the Trade Federation."

Padme's face became damp with the humidity and it didn't help that her gown weighed as much as Luke and Leia combined. She was pleased when they crossed a bridge leading to the palace's doors. Looking over the edge, she could see many bridge cities. _Smart,_ she thought. _Choose a peaceful planet for headquarters to deceive others into believing that the federation is more than just a bunch of scheming, no good-_

"Senator Amidala," Daultay asked. "Would you like to continue inside?"

She hadn't realized that in the midst of her thoughts she had stopped moving. She nodded and followed him inside. The cool air felt marvelous against her skin as they entered. Daultay took a sharp turn to the right, revealing an empty room with only a table and a few scattered chairs. The walls, Padme realized as she got closer, were not walls at all. They were in fact windows so clear that it seemed as if there were nothing there. She gasped when she saw that the floor was glass as well.

"Oh, my," C3P0 said in a panicked tone. "I most certainly do not enjoy heights in the least bit."

"It will be alright, C3P0," Padme said as she took a seat at the table. "Pardon me, but where is the viceroy?"

"He will be with you shortly," Daultay grinned. He left the room.

"Ma'am, I don't have a good feeling about this," Captain Typho said. "Master Anakin has surely talked to you about how to deal with these Neomoidians, right?"

"No, he has just warned me. I have a bad feeling as well, Captain. Hopefully I can make this quick. I was able to get him to allow us to land here with his permission, but Master Windu has requested me to get him to change his trade routes so that we may use for the transportation of Republican troops."

"Ma'am, I am not trying to disrespect you in any way, but your service lies with the Republic. Not the Jedi Council. You should be more concerned with the tasks the Senate gives you. The Jedi Council should not have any rule over what you have to do," he said.

"I appreciate your concern, but this is a much needed topic that needs to be discussed," Padme explained.

"Yes, I understand. Forgive me."

Padme opened her mouth to tell him she was not upset, but the door to the seemingly floating room opened.

"Ah, Senator Amidala!" Lott Dod said cheerfully. Padme stood up.

"Hello, Viceroy Dod. I have come today to discuss an important topic that I hope will benefit the Trade Federation as well as the Republic."

"And I would love to hear it. Anything to help promote peace between us. The Clone Wars were certainly a rough patch in our prosperity."

"I agree," Padme smiled. As she sat down, she noticed Dod's red eyes looking at her in a way that she found uncomfortable. She immediately regretted wearing such a tight dress that drew attention to areas that she didn't want people looking at besides her own husband.

"Please, tell me what it is you wish to speak about."

"As I am sure you know, there has been some small battles in the Outer Rim between territories. Nothing too extreme, but the Republic wants to put an end to it before it gets out of hand and other planets and territories get wrapped up in it. We want to transport troops to help some particular territories that are the Republic's allies. To do so, we have to take a certain route to avoid a large asteroid field that just so happens to be one of your trade routes. We are proposing that for the time being you move your trade route so that we can help the Outer Rim battles."

Dod drummed his green fingers against the table. "You see, the particular route you speak of is very important to our trade system. We have several territories that rely on the Trade Federation on a daily basis. Asking us to move the route would be disappointing many territories."

"I understand," Padme responded slowly. "But it would only be possibly a month that you would need to move the route. We do not expect this to a hard battle. And if the territories you trade with cannot go without the trades for that long, perhaps we could compromise and find a way to somehow share the route."

"Hmm… I have been a senator in the Trade Federation for several years. I am perfectly okay with this proposal, but, and I am saying this from experience, the federation does not like to share. I can almost guarantee that they will not agree."

"You said 'almost'. Is there a possibility that they might be swayed?"

"Perhaps, but it would most likely have to include money."

"Well, my only request is that you at least try to convince the rest of the federation to agree, and please contact me when you know where they stand," Padme stood up once again and resisted to look down at the floor. She was beginning to feel nauseous. "I appreciate that you took the time to meet with me."

"I enjoyed it as well. Daultay will lead you back to your ship."

She could feel his eyes on her as they exited the room. As they left, however, she heard a voice, most likely from a communicator, speaking.

"Don't let them leave!"

"Of course, I won't," Dod responded.

Suddenly, a pack of battle droids moved in front of them. Padme spun around to look the other way. They were trapped on both sides. Daultay was allowed to move out of the way as the droids pointed their guns at them.

"I am sorry to have to resort to something of this level, but I had no choice. Trust me, I would never want to hurt you," Dod said as he grew closer. He pushed aside some of the droids so that he could stand next to Padme. He raised his hand to touch her face, but keeled over in pain when Elle kicked him in the ribs. "Shoot her!"

Padme screamed as red blasts filled the room, all of them hitting Elle. When the bright flashing stopped, Elle was unrecognizable. Padme fell down at her side. She brushed away Elle's beautiful brown hair, which was always hidden by her hood, now dampened with blood. Padme tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wounds, but there were too many.

"Elle, I am so sorry! I should have never requested you to come with me! I should have let you cancel it." Padme sobbed over her elegant figure. Elle twisted her head slightly so she could see Padme.

"Don't cry, milady. It pains me to see you so sad," she smiled, her cracked lips bleeding down her chin. Her breaths became shallower with each passing moment, "I would rather die protecting you than die knowing that you were being harmed. Master Anakin is the only man allowed to touch you."

Padme laid Elle's hands neatly on her chest. She had never had the chance to do this for Corde when she had died. Padme realized in that how much Elle did for her. She had just risked her life to stop such a small thing.

"Elle, stay with me, please."

Elle reached up and placed her hand on Padme's face, and rubbed away the tears. "Goodbye, milady. I will always remem"-

She breathed out one last shuddering breath, and then her always bright eyes went dark and lifeless. Padme sobbed harder as she slowly dragged her fingers over Elle's eyes to close them. Even in death she was still beautiful and had a hint of a smile etched into the corners of her mouth.

"Take them to the cells," Dod instructed to the droids and Daultay.

Daultay pulled Padme away from Elle.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Ma'am, there's no use," Captain Typho said, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He had known Elle since he had first started piloting Padme's ship.

As Padme was pulled farther and farther away from Elle, her sobs and cries grew louder.

"I will never forget you. And you will always be my side, 'til the day I die," she whispered shakily.

 **Trust me, I did not enjoy killing Elle at all, but it kind of needed to happen so that Padme would hate Dod even more... Did any of you catch that last part that Padme says? It is actually lyrics to a song by Zara Larsson, MNEK called "Never Forget You."**

 **So, the title of this story is kind of deceiving, huh? I didn't plan any of this to happen, I just wrote what came to my mind because I wanted to get this chapter up quickly for you guys. Sorry if it's a little short! So, please let me know what you think so far, and yeah! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth and the Lies

 **Hi again! So what did you guys think of the last chapter? I am super sorry that it was short, but I am hoping to make this one longer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, if there is any way you guys think that I can make the fan fic better, don't hesitate to tell me! I love hearing your ideas!**

Daultay Dofine pushed Padme down a flight of steel stairs, followed by Captain Typho, C3P0, Lott Dod, and the droids. She tried several times to stomp on Daultay's feet, but he pushed the barrel of his blaster into her back harder with each attempt.

They neared a hall lined with empty, glass walled cells. As they grew closer, Viceroy Dod pressed his hand against a screen next to one of the closest cells. A whirring sound came from the screen as it scanned Dod's hand. The cell door unlocked with a hiss, indicating how much pressure had been kept inside, meaning that the doors were sealed shut tightly.

 _Great,_ Captain Typho thought, _it's going to be impossible to get out of here. How does the Trade Federation have such advanced technology?_

He glanced over at Senator Padme, who still had tears streaming down her face, but her cries had now become silent.

Daultay pushed Padme in forcefully, ignoring her protests. He quickly shut the door, and Padme gasped as the click of the door indicated it had locked. She pressed her palms against the glass, glaring at Dod.

Captain Typho was placed in a cell across from hers.

Dod stood in front of Padme's cell with a slight smirk.

"I hate you," she mouthed, thinking that he couldn't hear her.

"Oh, I can hear you. You see, the glass that was used for the cells"-

"I don't care," she hissed. "You have to let me go. The Senate will notice my absence very quickly and they will vote to wage war. I suggest you let me leave."

"Oh, my dear, I can't let you go."

"I am not your dear." She banged her fist on the glass for emphasis, ignoring the sting. "Why can't you let me go?"

"I was ordered."

"By whom?"

"I suppose I could tell you. It's not like you are going anywhere," he smirked again. "After Darth Maul was killed by Obi Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious began looking for a new apprentice. He chose your husband, Anakin Skywalker. All was going well until Obi Wan stopped Anakin from helping Lord Sidious kill Mace Windu. As we both know, Mace Windu succeeded in killing Lord Sidious, leaving us Separatists without a leader. We were devastated. Most went into hiding, afraid of the punishments and consequences they would face if their betrayal to the Republic was discovered. Among those was Viceroy Gunray. The Trade Federation started a rumor that he had been killed, but that we had not found the killer. It worked well, apparently. I was then elected as the new viceroy, and we started using my palace as headquarters after the one we had on Mustafar had been deemed unsafe."

"That still doesn't explain why you won't let me"-

"I wasn't finished. Gunray still wanted to be in control somehow, so he has become somewhat of our new leader. We have no idea where he is, but one thing is certain; he will not stop until your family is dead. I was, however, able to convince him to spare you, but will stay here as my-our-prisoner."

"That will never happen! My family is much stronger than the Separatists and their battle droids!"

"Never say never, dear. Gunray is very set on destroying you, even it means just taking away what you love most."

"Then tell him to kill me! Spare my husband and children!"

"Everything has already been set into plan," Dod grinned. "I am surprised that you are not grateful for my request to keep you alive."

"Because unlike you, Viceroy Dod, I care about my family! At least I actually have a reason to live!"

Dod clenched his jaw. "If you expect to be survive here, you will have to learn to respect me. Because as of right now, your senatorial status has no place here."

Dod and Daultay climbed back up the steel flight stairs, leaving Captain Typho and Padme alone in the hall of glass cells.

After Anakin had taken Luke and Leia to Obi Wan's class, he set off to find Ahsoka. He finally found her on a balcony over-looking Coruscant. He stood next to her, keeping quiet so as to not disturb her peaceful state. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out slowly.

"Good morning, Master."

Anakin sighed. After the 'incident', Ahsoka had stopped using all the fun nicknames she had come up with before. He still persisted though, hoping that one day she would be more comfortable with him.

"Good morning, Snips."

A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She willed herself to keep a straight face, but she knew that Anakin was trying to make her laugh, so she gave into the grin. It came all too easily.

He smiled back, happy to see a hint of the Ahsoka he knew. But she still wasn't herself. She was slowly returning back to normal, yet she didn't quite have her usual snippy attitude back. At least she was smiling again.

"Where is Artoo?" she asked, opening her eyes slowly and allowing them to readjust to the light.

"Oh, you mean Artooey," Anakin corrected, trying to get her to give in already and be herself. She just merely squinted out at the horizon. "We left him at home."

She nodded and avoided his eyes, turning her head away from him.

"My young Padawan," he started. He chuckled when she whipped her head and glared at him. "I mean, Ahsoka, what has been troubling you?"

All the hilarity seemed to have been sucked out of the air. "Nothing, Master."

"Is it still because of my wrong doing? I have tried, Ahsoka, to get you to realize that I was blinded by my love for Padme. I acted on my emotions. I don't know what to do"-

"Master, it is alright. I just need time."

"I have given everything I can, including time. I can't keep up with this charade much longer. I want my Snips back."

His brow furrowed when he noticed tiny beads of tears swell up at the corners of her eyes. She turned toward him and wrapped him in an embrace.

Anakin slowly returned the embrace, confused with the sudden change of the situation.

She pulled her arms back and wiped away the tears. "I thought that one of the reasons why you had threatened to turn to the Dark Side was my fault, and that if I got close to you again the same thing would happen."

"How would you be the cause of my foolishness? As I said, it was because I was trying to save Padme."

"I thought that after all the trouble you went through to keep me from being expelled and I had considered leaving, it started your transition to the Dark Side. I blamed myself."

"Ahsoka, I'll admit that I was hurt deeply when you said that you wanted to leave. But thankfully, you listened to your instincts and stayed. I knew that over time, the Jedi Council would forgive you. If anything, it helped me deal with my anger and hate better. I don't know what I would have done if you had left," Anakin shook his head, trying to imagine how dull his life would be without her. "But why has it taken you this long, after 6 years, to finally confide in me your troubles?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I thought it would be better to control my emotions than let them get the best of me. I thought it would be a better solution, because I thought that if I told you it would make me appear weak."

"You are anything but weak, Snips."

She looked up at her master and gave him a genuine smile, one that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Very good, Luke!" Obi Wan patted his shoulder. He looked over to Leia, who was struggling to lift up the small object that had been set in front of her.

"UGH!" She plopped down on the floor, giving up on trying to move it.

"Leia, focus. Do not get frustrated; it will make it harder for you to connect with the Force. Clear your mind."

"It doesn't make sense! I can always use the Force when I play with Luke!"

"It's because your anger is clouding your mind. Take a deep breath," Obi Wan held her under her shoulders and stood her up. "Try again."

She sighed and closed her eyes, her small hand held out in front of her. She felt a strange sensation course through her body. When she opened her eyes, she squealed with delight. She had moved the object a few feet in front of her.

"I did it!"

"Good job, Leia. Keep practicing."

He moved on to help another youngling, but Mace Windu was standing in the doorway. He strode over to him.

"Senator Padme has not returned from Cato Neiomodia. She was supposed to arrive several hours ago," Windu said.

"Why has she not come back? Have you talked with the council?"

"Of course. We aren't sure why her return has been delayed. That's why we want you to go to Cato Neiomodia and see what the problem is."

"Alright," Obi Wan sighed. Windu nodded at him and left.

"Younglings!"

They looked up at their teacher, excited for the next activity.

"You are going to join Master Yoda's class for the rest of the day."

The class grinned and followed Obi Wan down the hall to Yoda's class.

Obi Wan cleared his throat. "Master Yoda?"

He turned around slowly, holding up one of his three-fingered hands to tell the students to stop the activity they were doing.

"Yes?"

"I am sure that you have heard about Senator Padme's absence, correct?" He made sure that Luke and Leia couldn't hear him. The last thing he needed was them to be concerned for their mother when little was known about the situation.

"Heard of this I have. Teach your class along with mine, I will."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," he bowed his head slightly down. "Oh, and please do not let Anakin hear of this."

"Try I will to spare Anakin of this unfortunate situation."

"Thank you," he repeated.

Obi Wan hurried outside of the Jedi Temple and quickly fired up his ship, a Syluire-31 with a hyperspace docking ring to help him achieve faster than light travel because the ship had no hyper drive.

It didn't take much time for him to arrive at Cato Neiomodia. As the ship landed, he silently wished that Anakin was there with him. This was going to be a hard mission.

He gripped his lightsaber tightly as he entered Viceroy Lott Dod's palace. He passed several rooms, including one that was made entirely of glass. He didn't like the looks of it.

He continued walking down the hall, but stopped when he saw a group of battle droids trying to drag a woman's body. The droids' stiff bodies made it difficult for them to bend down and grab hold of the woman.

As he grew closer, he turned on his lightsaber. The droids spun around at the whirring sound of the Jedi weapon. They attempted to fire their blasters, but Obi Wan was much faster and cut them down quickly. Once all the droids were destroyed, he bent down next to the woman and pulled back her hood. He gasped as he realized that it was one of Padme's handmaidens, Elle. Her face was pale.

 _She's been dead for quite some time… I have a bad feeling about this. Let's just hope that Padme is still alive._

He continued down the hall until he reached a flight of stairs, keeping his lightsaber out. A long hall filled with cells welcomed him. He was surprised with the cleanliness and pristineness. There were three figures, each in a different cell. One of them sat up.

"Obi Wan!" Padme gasped.

Another of the figures sat up; a gold protocol droid. "Master Obi Wan Kenobi! Thank the maker you have come!"

The last person was Captain Typho.

"How did you get imprisoned?" Obi Wan said as he tried to figure out how he would get the cells open.

"Viceroy Lott Dod. He is working for"-

"Ah, Master Obi Wan!" Lott Dod said as he entered, Daultay Dofine following closely behind. "How great it is that you have decided to join us!"

Obi Wan whipped around, his lightsaber held at the ready.

"Now, we don't want to have to make this violent," the Neiomodian grinned. "If you comply, no one has to get hurt."

"How about this; if _you_ comply, no one has to get hurt."

Dod chuckled. "Is that so?"

Obi Wan called on the Force and used it to help him jump higher over Dod. He landed behind Daultay and held his lightsaber dangerously close to his neck.

Dod merely flinched. "Go ahead, he isn't much help."

Daultay gasped. "But"-

Obi Wan stepped away, pulling his lightsaber back. "No. That's not the Jedi way."

Dod laughed. "You Jedi and your mercy. It's your weakness."

Just then, a pack of battle droids came down the steps and surrounded Obi Wan. Three of them spread out in front of the three prisoners' cells, their blasters held up.

"Now, the blasters can drive right through the glass. And, as much as I dislike it, the droids will shoot if you don't give up your weapon."

Obi Wan sighed and turned off his lightsaber, then set it on the ground.

"Good," Dod smirked. He pressed his hand against a scanner on one of the empty cells, next to Padme's. "Put him in the cell, Daultay."

Daultay hesitated, not wanting to after the Jedi had just spared his life. But he knew he wouldn't be forgiven if he didn't.

He pushed Obi Wan into the cell. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly as the cell shut tightly closed.

The two Neiomodians and the pack of droids exited up the stairs.

"Are you alright, Obi Wan?" Padme turned to face him. "Don't worry, I can hear you through the glass."

"I'm fine," he replied. His eyes landed on Padme's blood stained hands. "What happened?"

Padme visibly clenched her jaw. "My handmaiden…"

"Elle," Obi Wan nodded. "I saw some droids trying to take her body somewhere."

"You didn't let them, did you?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Of course not."

"Good," she sighed. "When-if-we get out of here, I want to give her a proper funeral. I was unable to do so for Corde."

Obi Wan nodded again and looked at the cell diagonal from him, where Captain Typho was.

"Have you discovered any way to escape, Captain?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Typho said, keeping eye contact. "The Trade Federation has surprisingly advanced technology."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"Forgive me for interrupting," Padme said. "But there's something you must know, Obi Wan. Nute Gunray is not dead."

"Please explain."

Padme took a deep breath, ready to repeat what Lott Dod had told them.

Anakin and Ahsoka left the balcony to watch Luke and Leia.

"Is it just me, or has Padme been gone for a long time?" Anakin's brow furrowed with worry.

"I wasn't aware that Senator Padme had left… Perhaps you can speak with Master Yoda or Master Windu."

"Perhaps…"

"Whose class are they in?" Ahsoka asked, in an attempt to change the subject. They walked together, their steps falling at the same time.

"Obi Wan's," Anakin replied. He poked his head into the room he had dropped the twins off at, only to find that they weren't there. In fact, the whole room was empty. "That's strange…"

He walked to Yoda's room, Ahsoka trailing. The twins and the rest of the younglings were seated on the floor, listening to Yoda.

"Clear your mind, you must. Focus on anger, you cannot."

Some of the younglings nodded, while others stared at the strange way the Jedi Master spoke.

"Dismissed, you are," Yoda gently tapped his stick against the floor as he made his way through the crowd of younglings to Anakin.

"Troubling you something is, Skywalker."

"Nothing, Master," Anakin lied as the twins wrapped their arms around his legs.

"Hmm… say otherwise, your thoughts do."

He sighed and watched Ahsoka scoop up Leia and spin her around. "It's just… I am worried for Padme. She hasn't returned."

"To the Trade Federation's planet she has gone. An untrustworthy group of beings, they are," Yoda said, a small smile on his face.

Anakin gave him a strange look before realizing what Yoda meant. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded and slowly left, leaving only the four of them. He had not told Anakin the situation that the senator found herself in; he had merely given him a hint as to how unsafe she might be. He hadn't broken the promise he had made to Obi Wan. He hummed to himself as he ushered one of the younglings away from a high, ungated balcony.

"Come on, Luke and Leia. You're going to go home with Ahsoka and Artoo for a little bit, okay?"

"Wait, I never agreed to babysit!" She crossed her arms. "Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you on the ship, okay? I need to hurry!"

She rolled her eyes and put Luke on her back as Anakin picked up Leia.

"OW, LEIA!" Anakin screeched like a Ewok. "Get your fingers out of my eyes!"

Ahsoka tried to prevent herself from laughing, but was unsuccessful. Anakin shot her one of those 'stern Master' looks, the type that Obi Wan always gives Anakin.

Once outside, they boarded a Consular-class cruiser. It could hold sixteen passengers, and a crew of nine, but a minimum of two people would work.

Leia sat in the navigator's chair, while Luke sat in the communication officer's chair. Anakin, of course, was he pilot, and Ahsoka was co-pilot.

"Just like old times," Anakin smiled at Ahsoka as he flicked on many switches to get the ship up in the air. It was definitely a lot bigger than what was required, but he would return it to the temple later.

"Now can you tell me?" Ahsoka asked as the ship rose up off the ground.

"I think that Padme has been imprisoned on Cato Neiomodia."

"Are you sure? Last time you jumped to conclusions, you almost"-

"I know perfectly well what 'almost' happened, Ahsoka!"

Her face fell slightly, but she acted as if he hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry… But this time I'm sure of it. I know she is in danger."

"If you're so sure, then I'll be right behind you."

Anakin laughed as he stopped the ship in front of his and Padme's (hopefully) temporary Coruscant apartment. "No, you're going to stay and watch the twins."

"What? No!" she said as she ushered the kids into the apartment. "I'm going with you!"

"I need someone to watch them, Ahsoka."

"Well, it's not going to be me!" She stomped her foot, resulting in an eye roll from Anakin.

"Who else, then?"

"Artoo! He's been through much harder things than babysitting. Right, Artooey?"

The R2 unit beeped unsurely.

"Oh, you'll be fine!" Ahsoka bent down next to the droid. "Do it for me, okay?"

R2 D2 blipped again, sounding a bit irritated.

"See? He can handle them. Let's go!" she pulled on Anakin's sleeve like a child.

"Alright, you two be good for Artoo, okay? Don't do anything bad," he sighed.

"Okay!"

Once the door closed, confirming their exit, the twins began the search for their remote control pods.

Anakin and Ahsoka hurried back onto the cruiser, leaving Coruscant's atmosphere within little time.

"Avoid this area," Ahsoka pointed at the mapped screen to her right. "There's a nasty asteroid field that would be impossible for a ship this big to weave through."

Anakin nodded and turned on the hyper drive. "When we get there, Ahsoka, don't do anything without thinking first. Nothing rash."

"This coming from the guy who does exactly that," she muttered.

Anakin had either not heard her, or had chosen to ignore her. Most likely the latter.

They entered Cato Neiomodia's atmosphere and landed on a bridge, next to none other than Obi Wan's ship.

"He knew about Padme and didn't tell me!" Anakin said as they exited the ship and crossed the bridge.

"He probably had a good reason for it."

Anakin shook his head, knowing that his Padawan was right.

Entering the palace, the duo saw sliced battle droids strewn throughout the hall, along with a body.

"Padme!" Anakin rushed over to her, only to find that it was one his wife's handmaidens. It was Elle. "We will have to grab her body as we leave. Knowing Padme, she'll want hold a funeral."

Ahsoka nodded and continued down the hall, drawing out her green lightsaber. Anakin followed her action as they stepped down a flight of stairs. It didn't take them long to see the four beings in the cells.

Anakin rushed over to Padme's cell and placed his hand against the glass. She mimicked him so that their hands were pressed against each other, with only the glass keeping them from each other.

"Nice to see you too, Anakin," Obi Wan said sarcastically. Captain Typho grinned.

"Oh! Perhaps you can help us," C3P0 said.

"Yes… I was unsuccessful," Obi Wan explained.

"I can see that," Anakin smiled. He pulled back his arm to slice through Padme's cell and make a hole for her to climb out of. Ahsoka did the same to Obi Wan's. As they began to do so, a hoarse voice filled the room.

"Not a wise choice, Jedi."

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other, both speaking at the same time. "Nute Gunray."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger!**

 **Please review and tell me your opinions! I will try to get the fourth chapter updated within a week! Bye, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am planning on only doing this chapter and then two more, but if you guys want more chapters than that, please let me know or I will end the story. I am looking forward to hearing if you guys want the story to continue or end.**

 **So something that I need to explain: Order 66 was issued after Anakin pledged his allegiance to the Emperor, but in this story, that never happened. So the clones are still faithful to the Jedi, Republic, and the Senate.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review it!**

The Rescue

s

"I thought he was dead," Ahsoka said as she took steps backwards so she could stand closer to Anakin.

"Apparently not," he replied.

Gunray had reached Padme's cell. "Put your lightsabers down."

Anakin continued holding his lightsaber out in front of him, as did Ahsoka.

"Or I can make you," the ex-viceroy smirked. He pressed his hand against a screen that scanned his handprint, just as Lott Dod had done. Padme's cell opened. She jumped up, unsure of what she should do. She saw Anakin move forward in her direction, but Ahsoka gripped his arm and shook her head silently.

 _Should I try to get out or just wait and see what he's going to do?_

Before she could reach a decision, Gunray pulled out electrical restraints from the inside of his indigo robes and clipped them around her wrists. She was smart enough to know not to protest. She knew what these types of restraints did.

As Gunray locked Padme's cell again, Anakin noticed a small device in his hand.

"Ahsoka, is that…"

She sighed. "Yep. Turn off your lightsaber."

"No, don't!" Padme said. "Its fine, I've felt an electrical shock multiple times before. I'll live." She gave her husband a reassuring smile.

"Oh, so you won't mind if I demonstrate?" Gunray asked, his fingering hovering over the button that sent the shock.

Padme glared instead of responding.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"NO!" Anakin lunged forward, knocking over Gunray. But he had already pushed the button.

The first thing Padme felt was the skin around her wrists blistering. It was durable until a strange, tingling sensation started to course through her body. She gasped as her heart started to beat faster. She tried to take a deep breath, but she couldn't even _catch_ her breath. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, and she gave in to the screams she had been holding in.

"TURN IT OFF!" Ahsoka cried. "She's going to lose consciousness!"

Ahsoka helped Anakin wrestle the device out of Gunray's hand, and together they turned it off.

Padme made eye contact with Anakin before black appeared around the corners of her eyesight, and she felt her body collapse.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted. He stood in front of her cell, watching her chest rise and fall.

 _She's still alive…_

He turned back to Gunray, who was struggling to push Ahsoka off of himself.

He pulled out his lightsaber.

"No, Anakin!" Obi Wan warned. "He's defenseless!"

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him," he breathed. Instead, he brought his lightsaber down on Gunray's wrist, severing his hand.

Gunray screamed and writhed in pain.

"You can cause others pain, yet you have never experienced pain yourself!" Anakin yanked him back on his feet. "Now, you are going to open all of these cells! Or the left hand is next."

"Y-yes," Gunray whimpered.

"Hurry up, you"-

The sound of blasters cocking silenced Anakin.

"Um, Master…" Ahsoka started.

"I know, I know," Anakin released Gunray and raised his arms above his head to show his surrender to the droids and the two other Neomoidians.

Upon seeing Dod and Daultay, Gunray scurried up from the floor and rushed over to a medical droid at the far end of the hall, where he turned the corner, gripping his bleeding injury.

Dod unlocked two empty cells, and Daultay shoved them in. They left without a word.

Anakin had been put in the cell next to Obi Wan's, with Ahsoka in front of him.

"Is she still breathing?" Anakin asked, deeply concerned.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She will have a concussion, though," Obi Wan answered. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Anakin narrowed his eyes.

Obi Wan sighed. "Master Windu asked me to come here. I did not want you to know because I knew something like this would happen."

"She's my wife! I should have been the first person informed of her capture!"

Ahsoka acted as if she hadn't been listening. She still found it strange that the calm, gentle senator was married to her master. It was sort of an odd pairing. Of course, she had noticed small hints here and that Anakin was hiding, and how concerned he always was for her. But she had never imagined that they had married without telling the council. How Anakin had not received extensive punishment, she wasn't sure. He had gotten away with a lot that he probably shouldn't have.

"And that's exactly why you weren't told, Anakin. You would have reacted just like this and wouldn't have been able to think clearly."

Ahsoka saw Anakin clench his jaw and look past Obi Wan to see Padme.

"So, why are you here?" Captain Typho asked.

"Yes, I was wondering quite the same," C3P0 agreed.

"Well, I was concerned with why Padme hadn't returned. It's not like her to be late. So, we came here to rescue you."

"Good job," Obi Wan commented sarcastically, thinking back to the battle of Geonosis when they had been close to being executed. "And how do you plan on getting us out of here?"

"Leave that to me," Ahsoka grinned. Obi Wan looked at her inquisitively as Anakin slightly shook his head, knowing that whatever her idea was, it probably wasn't going to be easy.

"I contacted your division," Ahsoka said to Anakin. "Rex is on his way, along with Kix, Jesse, Hawk, Boomer, Appo, Charger, and Coric."

He nodded, impressed with his Padawan's quick thinking. "That's great, but when did you find the time to do that?"

"When we were at your apartment," she shrugged. "When I was talking with Artooey, you were too distracted with the twins notice that I asked him to transmit a message to Captain Rex."

"And what, my dear Ahsoka, was in this message?" Obi Wan questioned.

"I said that if we were gone for more than an hour, help needed to be sent. I just assumed that Rex would bring troops from Skyguy's division."

"And how are they going to find us, my ingenious Padawan?" Anakin said, with a hint of a smile at the use of Ahsoka's nickname for him.

"Oh, the council just recently inserted tracker in me because lately I've been a little, uh, let's just say daring." She showed her forearm. A small lump was visible beneath the orange skin. "They shouldn't have any trouble finding me-I mean, us."

"What did you do to deserve a tracker? Usually only very misbehaved younglings receive trackers," Anakin said, a noticeable aggravation in his tone.

"I, um," Ahsoka sighed, tired of all the questions.

 _Do they think I'm stupid? I know what I'm doing! Sure, the reason I have the tracker is a little irresponsible, but come on! I should even be ready for the Jedi trials by now! I shouldn't be a Padawan still!_

Anakin sensed her attitude building up. "I asked you a question, Ahsoka."

"I know you did!" she snapped back. "I have the tracker because lately I've been going to the Outlander Club in downtown Coruscant!"

Anakin couldn't help but snicker. _Ahsoka? In a nightclub? Of all people…_ "I don't believe it."

"She's telling the truth, Anakin," Obi Wan disagreed.

"That's the one that we caught Zam Wessell at, right? That changeling that tried to assassinate Padme?"

"The very one."

"Why would you be there? That makes no sense," he shook his head. "That is so unlike you."

"Well, then you must not know me very well!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Ahsoka was no longer a naïve fourteen year old; she was almost twenty now.

"It makes sense," Obi Wan tried to whisper discreetly. Ahsoka still heard. "She's older now and is going to start acting more independent. It's been a long time since you've seen her act like this, huh?" He smiled. This was very amusing.

"Well, of course it has! This is the first time I've ever seen her act so stubborn and reckless!" Anakin turned his attention back to Ahsoka. "What were you doing in a Coruscant nightclub, of all places?"

"None of your business!"

"It is! You're recklessness not only makes me look like a bad Master, but you could get hurt! Those people down there are dangerous; you never know what they might do! Especially to a little girl!"

At this she spun around. "I am NOT a little girl," she bared her teeth. "I don't know what world you've been living in, but I'm not that 'little girl' you used to know. Maybe you would already know that if you had stuck around!"

"I have stuck around, Ahsoka! I've been trying for six years!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been the reckless one and gotten yourself influenced by a Sith Lord!"

Now it was Anakin who was enraged. "Stop bringing that up. I get it, I messed up!"

C3P0 sat in his cell, watching the whole ordeal. He found himself nodding and agreeing with one of them at certain points of their own retaliation. He made himself stop when he realized how improper it was for a protocol droid to engage in such argumentative conversations.

"Both of you, stop it!"

They both stopped their bickering; Ahsoka was mid-sentence when Anakin motioned for her to stop. C3P0 was shocked to see him so cooperative.

Padme had sat up and already had a stern scowl on her face, ready to scold. "Anakin! Really? How immature! Ahsoka is a growing woman and is trying to enjoy her independence!"

"She doesn't need 'independence'!" Anakin said, forgetting to ask his wife if she was well. "She needs to be training because she is behind in her lessons and"-

"Ani! Enough. Stop," Padme looked over to Obi Wan, who had his hand over his mouth, obviously hiding a laughter filled grin. As was Captain Typho.

Master and Padawan both huffed and sat on the eerily clean, white tiled floor. "You're not off the hook yet, Ahsoka"-

"Anakin…" Padme warned. He hung his head.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Captain Typho said quickly. He didn't need to be a Jedi to sense the tenseness in the air.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sore." She forced a light smile.

Anakin felt his shoulders relax. _Good… One less thing to worry about._ As he looked at his wife, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. But they still needed to get out and off this wretched planet…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"I think the cavalry is here," Obi Wan said as Daultay sped into the hall, Captain Rex on his heels. He ran up the stairs, and Rex let him go. He wasn't the target. Rex had gotten permission from the council after they were informed of the Jedi's capture to take Nute Gunray prisoner. No one else.

He blasted the screen on all of their doors in a swooping movement just as the rest of the division rounded the corner and entered the hall.

The doors hissed open and the prisoners scurried out.

"Thank you, Captain Rex," Obi Wan said. "Would one of your men be able to assist Senator Amidala? She is wounded."

"Of course, General Kenobi. Coric!"

As Padme's arm was slung across Coric's armored shoulders, Anakin addressed Kix. "Were you able to get our lightsabers?"

"Yes, sir. Found some clankers messing around with 'em."

"Thank you." Anakin tossed Ahsoka hers and Obi Wan his.

A group of droids came towards them. "Hey! Who let them out?" one of them said.

"Not me."

"Don't look at me!"

They all started arguing. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka all looked at each other before activating their lightsabers and cutting down the battle droids. Boomer tossed Captain Typho one of the droid's blasters.

"Let's go!" Rex ushered the group forward.

"Oh my!" C3P0 struggled to keep up with their fast pace. Hawk grabbed him by his gold waist and picked him up. "Oh, this works well!"

The climbed the steps and were in the hall once again.

"Wait!" Padme called. Elle's body was still there.

"Ma'am, we need to leave!" Rex replied. "There's no time!"

"Then you're leaving without me!" she said back. "Coric, put me down."

Anakin smiled at her stubbornness.

Jesse sighed. Obi Wan heard his sigh through Jesse's helmet and smirked as Jesse ran backward and scooped up the lifeless body. "Let's go!"

They rushed outside to the waiting low altitude assault transport/infantry repulsorlift gunship, only to be stopped by Nute Gunray, Lott Dod, and super battle droids, battle droids, and destroyers.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you liked it here," Lott Dod smiled.

"We don't want to get violent," Obi Wan said. "Let us leave and perhaps we can negotiate."

"Enough talk! I've waited for the death of you four for far too long!" Gunray growled. "Shoot them!"

"Wait! I thought you were going to spare the senator!" Dod waved his arms to tell the droids to stop.

"Fine!" Gunray huffed. "Grab the senator!"

The super battle droids advanced, shooting down Charger and Coric in the process. One of them grabbed hold of Padme and started to pull her back.

"Stop!" Anakin moved forward.

"No, Anakin!" Obi Wan said. "You won't be able to ardHardget a clear hit without hurting her!"

Anakin groaned and dropped back, glaring at the Neomoidians, daring them to do something.

"Let her go," Dod said once the droids had reached him. He grabbed Padme's arm and pulled her closer. He pulled his arm back as if to strike her across the face.

Ahsoka saw all of Anakin's muscles tighten. He was ready to attack.

Instead of striking her, he again attempted to touch her face.

Obi Wan sensed Anakin's anger before he had even looked at him.

"Anakin, don't"-

"Too late," Captain Typho murmured as the impulsive Jedi leaped forward, his lightsaber spinning in front of him. It landed in a flash of blue across Dod's back.

He crippled to the ground. Anakin had purposely hit him in a spot that wouldn't kill him, but as the viceroy lay there defensively, it was incredibly tempting to kill him.

 _No, I will not give in to the Dark Side._

Instead, he pulled Padme in a tight embrace and guided her back to the safety of the huddled group.

"Hurry! Kill them!" Gunray shouted in a panicked tone.

The clones shot down the droids quickly, and the Jedi took down the destroyers slowly. They had shields surrounding them, so it took multiple blows from a lightsaber to break them down.

Finally, only the two Separatists were left. Kix grabbed Gunray and slapped restraints on him. He was then taken onto the ship, along with his many protests.

"What about the viceroy?" Padme asked as Anakin and Ahsoka helped her into the ship.

"We took him in to the medical droid that he has," Obi Wan replied. "The clones received orders to take just Gunray captive."

"Oh… so the council knows." Anakin and Ahsoka shared a fearful glance at each other.

Obi Wan smirked. "Yes, and I'm letting you two explain to them what happened."

Padme laughed as Anakin began reciting practiced excuses, trying to find one that would seem the most convincing. Ahsoka simply smiled and helped C3P0 with one of his fused circuits.

"We're leaving the atmosphere, prepare for hyper drive!"

"Oh, Ahsoka, we left our ship…"

"We'll come back for it another day." She winked at Anakin. He knew what she meant.

He was going to be able to make Viceroy Dod pay for the mistreatment of his wife.

 **So, like I said before, I am only planning on writing two more chapters unless you all say you want more. Please review and tell me! Because the story will end unless someone says they don't want it to.**

 **SO… yeah! As always, I will try to get the next chapter out soon! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks so much to all the people out there reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I looked at the reviews, and it really looks like you guys want me to continue! I really appreciate the feedback!**

 **There was some confusion from a reader on why Ahsoka is still in the order. I have watched TCW and understand fully that she left. In chapter 3, when Anakin and Ahsoka are talking on the balcony, he brings up that she almost left and was conflicted on the matter, but she trusted her instincts and decided to stay, despite the council's frustration. Maybe I should have been more clear on that. Thanks for voicing your feedback though!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Back Home

The ship landed just outside the Jedi Temple back on Coruscant. As soon as Anakin helped Padme down, a medical stretcher and droid from the First Republic Medical Academy of Coruscant rushed to her side and laid her on the stretcher.

"No, I'm fine, really," Padme said. "I can move just fine."

"Ma'am, you need medical help. You received a lot of electrical shock. It's a miracle you survived." Captain Tyhpo convinced her to give up on her protests.

She sighed and looked over to Anakin, who was by her side. He looked back at her, chewing his lip. She knew he was thinking.

"Master," he finally said. Obi Wan stopped conversing with Captain Rex and came over. "Would you and possibly Ahsoka be up for a night of babysitting?"

Now it was Obi Wan who sighed. "But I"-

"The kids would love seeing you. They look up to you so much," Anakin said quickly, knowing that Obi Wan wouldn't want to disappoint the children.

"Alright." Frustrated that he had given in, he gave Anakin an irritated look as he spoke. "How long do I have to watch them?"

"Just until tomorrow morning. I'm sure that they won't keep Padme in the medical center for very long."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"No, you owed me for when I saved you from those bounty hunters in Mos Eisley, remember? This is you repaying me." Anakin smirked, pleased with Obi Wan's defeated expression. "Don't worry, Ahsoka will help you. She loves the twins. Ahsoka!"

She turned around, her Padawan braid bouncing in the air as she did so.

"Will you help Obi Wan watch the kids tonight?"

She couldn't quite hear him, but she managed to hear "help" and "Obi Wan". Of course she wanted to help Obi Wan, no matter what, so she nodded.

"See?" Anakin grinned. "You'll be fine!"

Obi Wan watched as his used-to-be Padawan left alongside the rolling stretcher, shaking his head. _He's too much to handle. Why did I ever want to train him? Why did Qui Gon? "Hey, this kid has a high midi-chlorian count. Let's pick him up off this sketchy planet and train him! What could go wrong?" A lot has, Qui Gon. A LOT._

He watched silently as two clones wrestled Gunray out of the ship and one of them somehow managed to sling him over their shoulder and take him into the temple, most likely to Yoda or Plo Koon. Elle's body was carried gently by the other clone.

"Ready, Ahsoka?" Obi Wan asked. He walked over to the ship, expecting to see her there. Of course, she wasn't.

Rex seemed to read his mind. "She went inside, sir."

"Thank you. Oh, can C3P0 stay out here for a bit? I'll come back for him in a moment."

"Of course, sir."

As Obi Wan climbed the steps, he marveled at how quickly she had gotten inside without him noticing. He wondered for a moment if he was purposely trying to either avoid or ignore him, but quickly decided against it. _Sure, Ahsoka's gotten a little reckless in her young age. But she wouldn't go as far as to try to hide from me._

He passed Mace Windu, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. He wasn't in the mood for explaining…

"Obi Wan, I see you've returned from Cato Neiomodia in one piece. It went well, I assume?"

He inhaled deeply before speaking. "Everyone was rescued. Senator Amidala is wounded, but she was escorted to the medical center by Anakin and a medical droid. He assumes a recovery by tomorrow."

"Good," Windu nodded. "I was alerted that Gunray was there. Was he captured?"

"Yes, I believe that he was taken"-

Obi Wan was cut off by loud protests. The two Jedi craned their necks to see Gunray trying wriggle his way out of a clone's grasp. Yoda was standing in front of Gunray with an almost invisible, amused smile.

"Stop struggling you must."

Yoda was answered by more struggling.

"To Plo Koon he must go."

"Right away, sir."

Once the clone had left, the hall was quiet once again.

"It shocked the whole council that Gunray was alive," Windu commented.

"Yes, I was surprised as well. Apparently he has been in hiding and has been telling Viceroy Dod what to do. Similar to what Chancellor Palpatine did to him."

"I see. Anything else?"

Obi Wan considered. _I'll save the rest for another time… I'll let Anakin cover the rest when he gives his report._ "No."

"Good. Thank you, General Kenobi."

"Of course."

They both bowed their heads respectfully to each other.

"Oh, have you seen Ahsoka?"

"I saw her heading towards one of the balconies."

Obi Wan set off. Within little time he stood overlooking Coruscant. No sign of Ahsoka.

He moved to look somewhere else when he saw a movement far below on the ground. He bent over the balcony's railing to see a slim figure darting between the alleyways.

 _Odd…_

He jumped down from the balcony, landing gracefully on his feet. He waited until he saw the being's body before he began following.

Whoever it was knew exactly where they were going. They weaved in and out between busy streets and tents selling who knows what.

Obi Wan was forced to duck behind a dumpster when the being turned around, _her Padawan bouncing in the air as she did so._

"Oh, Anakin will not like this," he whispered to himself.

Ahsoka continued moving. This time Obi Wan struggled to keep up as she jumped onto a teetering pile of boxes and onto a low-lying cantina roof. She scurried across, and then leapt over a gap of 6 feet to the next building.

Obi Wan mimicked her movements, careful to stay silent.

He noticed her suddenly stop at the back entrance to a building. He laid down on the roof of the house he was on so that he was flat, and he hoped that she wouldn't sense his presence. It didn't take him long to realize that the entrance was the club.

Suddenly, a burly Hut came to the entrance. Obi Wan lurched forward, almost mistaking him for the criminal Jabba.

Ahsoka stood up straight and reached into the pouch next to her lightsaber on her utility belt. She pulled out a large amount of credits and placed them in his outstretched hand.

"Next tee-tocky u owe je two times this. If u hagwa koose anything than u will have broken our bargon. Um mee will make u regret it," the Hut said slowly for emphasis. He wanted to appear threatening to let the stupid Jedi know he wasn't fooling around.

"Mee know, mee know," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Obi Wan's brow furrowed with confusion. _Since when did she know Huttese?_

"Did u koose choy? U promised? Mo do mee need tah make threats peetch?" she continued.

"Watch it, girl. Mee've got five men waiting right inside if u try anything."

Obi Wan found it strange that the Hut spoke that time in mostly Galactic Basic, but perhaps he was just trying to get his point across stronger.

"Mee won't if u give je choy? U promised. Really, soong doe same thing jee-jee've been doing che do month ateema," she said, without as much attitude this time.

"Mee have it right unko." The Hut creaked open the door and motioned to one of his men, who brought out a box. He placed it in Ahsoka's eager, outstretched hands. "Wompa jedai Holocron."

She opened the box tenderly and pulled out a cubic, blue and bronze, Jedi Holocron.

Obi Wan could have strangled her then and there. Those were incredibly dangerous, even if they weren't Sith Holocrons. They contained important archives and valuable Jedi teachings. They could even give the owner so much information they wouldn't know what to do, and they could possibly start using that power for evil. If accessed, one could learn many secrets of the Jedi. Perhaps secrets that weren't meant to known.

"U hagwa know kava much this will hopa je. Mee will finally be able tah pass doe jedai tests um make hoohah proud of je," she grinned, envisioning the pride she would give Anakin once she learned the ways of the Jedi better and passed the tests. All with the help of the Holocron.

"Eh, whatever," he grunted. "But just because u moolee-rah do lot before doesn't mean da u hagwa have tah jeeska paying. U still owe je five more payments."

"Mee know," she replied, slipping the Holocron into another one of the pouches on her belt. "Mee'll be beta noleeya two days gee more."

"Good. Um be chess ko. Do lot of people would do anything just tah get do glimpse inside of do jedai Holocron," he warned. "They are ree rare. U're gusha mee'm giving it tah u. Mee could get do lot more than u're giving je che it tuta do Sith Lord, mee buttmalia."

"Then why are u giving it tah je if u could get even more che it?"

He shrugged sluggishly. "Because u're young um all u really naga sa tah make someone proud. Mee was noleeya do pa once."

"Da's why mee'm ree grateful che do cooperation. This means do lot tah je," she said thankfully.

"Alright, mee get it. U're grateful. Enough gee doe dramatics. Just take it um koose je more moulee-rah next tee-tocky u come."

"Of course, mee wouldn't dream of nopa paying u after giving je something of this value."

"Good. Ateema bolla, mee have do busy Club tah tend tah."

Neither Hut nor Togruta bothered waving farewell as they both went their separate ways. Ahsoka darted back in between the alleyways again. As she passed Obi Wan, he jumped down from the roof he had been on and landed behind her silently. He cleared his throat.

She spun around, knowing that Obi Wan had heard everything. She knew that _he_ knew. Still, her mind raced to find an excuse. "I was, um, it's not what it looks like."

"On the contrary, Ahsoka. Hand it over."

"But I"-

He silenced her with 'the look'. She sighed in defeat and pulled it out of her pouch, and placed it in Obi Wan's palm.

"Good," he said, turning it over in his hand. "I will give this to Master Yoda. And you… I will let Anakin deal with your scolding."

She had the urge to protest, but thought it was better to talk only if she was spoken to. That was usually Anakin's advice, although he did quite the opposite in a situation.

"I do wonder, however," Obi Wan continued walking, making sure Ahsoka followed. "Won't the council know where you went because of the tracker?"

She contemplated. _If I tell him, I get in trouble. If I don't, I get in trouble._ She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Ahsoka…"

"Fine," she gave in, leaping over an overturned trash can. "I cut it out."

"What?" Obi Wan stopped walking for a moment, then realized that it was getting dark and he should have been watching the twins by now. He started up his brisk pace again. "Show me."

She bit her lip and held out her forearm. The lump that had been there before was now replaced by a deep gash.

"Oh, Ahsoka," Obi Wan breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why would you-just why?"

"I wanted Master Anakin to be proud of me. He keeps mentioning that I am behind in my lessons. I should have passed the Jedi tests by now. I thought that the Holocron would show me everything I needed to know."

"True, it does hold very valuable information. But you know all too well what happened to Anakin when he got a thirst for power."

"But I'm not looking for power!" she argued. "I just want to be better!"

"Oh, so it's a matter of competition?"

"No, I just went Master Anakin to be proud of me!" she said, tears threatening at the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away vigorously, determined to show Obi Wan that she wasn't weak.

"Anakin _is_ proud of you," he assured. "He speaks very fondly of you to all the other Jedi Masters when they ask about you. He may get frustrated with you at times, but that's just the relationship you two have. You should be grateful for it; you are like a daughter to him."

"I know, but I want him to be proud of my skill. It seems like I get scolded for doing the wrong thing when it comes to lightsaber wielding or"-

"That's because you think about it too much," he cut her off. "It should come naturally. The Force should flow through your mind and body without any trouble. If you find it hard to connect with the Force, perhaps it is because your thoughts are clouded and you need to keep a blank mind. Be open. You can't just become strong with the Force overnight. It takes time. Practice. You have to learn how to connect with the Force in your own way. Not everyone is the same."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Take Anakin for example," he continued. "He connects with the Force by letting go of all of his anger. If needed, he channels his anger into whatever he is doing. I suggest not doing that, however. You might let the anger consume you and then by that point have grown out of control. That's what Chancellor Palpatine was trying to get Anakin to do. He wanted him to be blinded by his fear, hate, and anger."

"I understand, Master."

"Only time will tell if you truly understand or not. As of right now, you do not."

She nodded her head again.

"Now, come on," he said, coming to a stop in front of Anakin and Padme's apartment building.

In the midst of Obi Wan's teachings, Ahsoka hadn't realized how far they had walked.

"Why are we here?"

"Didn't Anakin tell you?" he asked. "We are going to watch Luke and Leia while he stays at the medical center with Padme."

She groaned. "Really?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "Brace yourself."

Ahsoka followed Obi Wan in, her shoulders slumped. It was going to be a LONG night.

 **Sorry that this one was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**

 **By now I'm sure you've realized that I use a LOT of Huttese in my story. It's because of this awesome English/Huttese translator I came across a while ago. I'll include a link at the bottom if you want to check it out!**

 **As always, follow, favorite, and review! Bye!**

/huttese


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted!** **I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! As always, I read your reviews and I am so so so happy that you all are enjoying the story!**

 **Happy reading!**

Thoughts

Obi Wan pushed open the door to Anakin and Padme's apartment. As he took in the scene of Leia perched on top of an overturned R2 D2 trying to rub some of Padme's makeup on him, he let out a groan. Luke was on the couch, playing with a model X wing.

Ahsoka smirked. She knew that Obi Wan hadn't watched the twins in quite some time.

"Ahsoka, could you please get Leia off of Artoo?" Obi Wan covered his face with his hand. _This should be fun…_

Ahsoka obliged, and scooped Leia up and placed her next to Luke. "Leia, Artooey doesn't like that," she said, gesturing to the droid. "Look, you hurt his feelings."

R2 D2, stunned, slowly spun in circles, beeping and clicking quietly.

As Obi Wan watched he was reminded of another droid. "Oh, can you go and get Threepio from Captain Rex? I'm afraid I left him there," he sighed.

"Of course," Ahsoka was out the door in a flash. Any excuse to get outside was a good one. She was able to think clearly outside. Just her and her thoughts.

She walked outside the apartment building with her clasped behind her back. She marveled at how clear the night sky was. She started reciting constellations and names of galaxies that she recognized, when suddenly a rough hand clamped over mouth and began dragging her into a deserted alley.

"Let go of me!" Her captor either couldn't hear her muffled voice, or he was ignoring her. _Fine. Be that way. Your mistake._

She braced herself for the taste as she bit down on the grey hand over mouth. A yelp escaped from the being as he released her arms to rub his sore hand.

Ahsoka whipped around, lightsaber out.

The light from her weapon cast an eerie glow in the alley that allowed her to see her captor. Or rather, captors.

A set of red eyes stared her. Another set, this time black, was glaring at her. He was the one that she had bitten.

It took her a moment, but she finally recognized them as Barabels. They were a highly aggressive and territorial reptilian species. They very rarely left their dark and murky home planet of Barab I, and if they did, they usually found work as soldiers or fringers.

"What do you want?" She moved her lightsaber in front of her threateningly.

"Boss wants you to give something back," the one with red eyes and black skin said in struggled Galactic Basic.

"Who's your boss?"

"Owner of club," the other answered. His three centimeter long teeth were bared.

"What does he want?" Ahsoka asked. She already knew what it was, but she wasn't giving it back.

"He not say. He say it was shape like square. He say you know what he talking about. If you not give it to us then he say to kill you."

"We have no problem doing this," the one with black eyes advanced.

"Give it to us."

"I don't have it," she replied gently.

"You lie. Boss say he gave to you!"

"He did. It was stolen from me," she said back. _That's part true, I suppose._

"Again you lie!" Now they were on either side of her.

"One chance left or we kill you and take your dead body along with square to boss."

She sighed loudly. _I'm not in the mood for this._ "Fine, I'll give it to you."

The two Barabels stopped and stared. They exchanged a few words to each other in their native language and then nodded. One held out his hand.

Ahsoka looked in the pouch on her belt. She pretended to pull something out and closed her hand into a fist. "Here."

The one with his hand held out stepped forward. Ahsoka held her fist just above his hand.

"What you waiting for?"

She smiled as she opened her hand and brought it down on his wrist. Calling on the Force, she flipped him over on to his side. She tripped the other with a low kick at his ankles. They both jumped back up, however, and this time they drew double sided daggers out of the scabbards on their belts.

"We warn you," they hissed. "Now you're dead."

They leapt into the air. Ahsoka held her lightsaber out in front of her just as a dagger clashed against it, along with another one. _If they were smart, one would have gone around to the other side._

She pushed back with all her might. Now that they were up close, she could take in their features. They were really quite frightening. Ahsoka wanted to gag as she noticed that one of them had a piece of blood soaked meat between two of his razor sharp teeth. If she didn't get take them down, she would surely either become part of their diet or in the hands of that lying Hut.

Just as Ahsoka thought that the Barabels were going to get the best of her, she realized that the grimy armor covering their torso was deteriorated enough that it would take her lightsaber a little than a few seconds to slice through it. Her mind doubted her. _Obi Wan wouldn't want me to kill someone… But they aren't defenseless and they are threatening my life… I have no choice._

Summoning all her strength, she pushed back with her lightsaber against the Barabel on her left. He stumbled backwards over a pile of rubble. Ahsoka looked away as she brought the lightsaber down across his chest.

Breathing deeply, she spun around to the other. The one who she had bitten. He grinned maliciously, his teeth gleaming with the reflection of her lightsaber. They engaged in a battle of slashing weapons. Ahsoka searched for a pattern of his movements, trying to find a weakness or a flaw. But there was none. His technique was so aggressive, so spontaneous, that she couldn't spot a hesitation in his attack.

 _The only way to beat him is to use his own skills against him._

That in mind, she spun her lightsaber in a raging circle of green, similar to the way she had seen General Grievous do a countless number of times. He wouldn't be able to get a clear hit at her without risking getting hit himself. The Barabel's eyes flashed with confusion as he tried to get around her to strike her from behind, but she was advancing closer. Soon her lightsaber would be too close, and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

She felt a surge of power as she backed him up against the wall of the alley and drew the lightsaber across his body.

The only noise was the humming of her lightsaber and her panting. She wiped the sweat that had gathered on her brow away and switched off her weapon. She considered hiding the bodies, but everyone would most likely just assume that a gang rivalry had caused their deaths.

Ahsoka worked to compose herself and appear calm as she drew closer to the ship that had picked them up on Cato Neiomodia. She stopped when she saw Rex sitting on the ground, cleaning his helmet. He nodded his head in recognition of her presence.

"Here to get the droid?"

She nodded.

"Good. He hasn't stopped talking. He's almost as bad as Representative Binks."

She smiled softly and strode to C3P0, who was leaning against the ship's hull and in deep conversation with himself.

"… And then they had the nerve to push me into a prison cell! It was quite horrid, Captain Rex."

C3P0 was not aware that the clone was not listening. He continued.

"If only they would have listened, they would have known that I would have been of some use to them. I am a protocol droid. I am fluent in many languages. Of course, I want no part of this Separatist nonsense, but at least I would have been spared of"-

"Threepio, are ready to go?" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Oh, go where?"

"Back to Master Anakin and Senator Amidala's apartment. Obi Wan is there with the twins, as well as Artoo."

"Oh, of course. I've been wanting to speak to Artoo. I know he will give me sympathy after all of the terrible events I have endured."

Ahsoka shook her head and waved to Rex.

"You will not believe what happened," C3P0 started.

"I know what happened, Threepio. Master Anakin and Master Obi Wan explained to me."

"Oh, very well then."

Ahsoka knew that C3P0 was ready to burst with need for conversation with R2 D2 as they entered the apartment.

"Oh, Artoo!"

"Shhh!" Obi Wan said as he came into the living room. "Luke and Leia just fell asleep."

"How did you manage that?" Ahsoka tilted her head. The twins loved her, and even she couldn't get them to lie down without a fight.

"I wore them out with a game of catch. They are very good at it. They said that Anakin taught them how to play, but Padme doesn't like it."

"Sounds just like something Anakin would do," she chuckled.

"Yes, indeed it does. What took you so long?"

"I got… distracted in a conversation with Captain Rex."

"About what?"

"Umm… Politics."

"Really? I never would have guessed that Rex was one for politics," Obi Wan shrugged.

"Me either," Ahsoka smiled, glad that Obi Wan believed her.

Anakin paced outside Padme's room. None of the medical droids would let him in until they were sure that she was stable.

"You can come in," a timid droid said as she exited. She hovered in the doorway, holding it open as Anakin entered. The door closed silently, leaving just husband and wife together.

"Oh, Padme," he went to her side and dragged a chair next to her raised bed so that he could be right next to her. His eyes trailed across a thin tube inserted in her arm. "What's that?"

"Antishock. It helps with concussions," she answered softly. She attempted to sit up but only resulted in causing more pain to her throbbing head.

"Lay down, Padme. You need rest."

She sighed in irritation. "That's what everyone is telling me."

Anakin smiled. "It's for good reason."

"They said that I only need to stay overnight. Apparently the antishock is very strong." She examined the tube transporting the drug into her bloodstream.

"Good. We'll have you out of here in no time."

He grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he slightly raised his eyebrows. "Did they cause you any pain?"

"Physically? Besides this," she looked around the room. "No. Emotionally, yes."

Anakin knew. "Elle?"

Padme swallowed and fought to keep her voice unwavering. "Yes." She looked past him at the wall. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Anakin wiped it away gently. He left his hand where it was; resting on her cheek.

"And it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked her to accompany me," her voice cracked. By this point, she didn't care. "The same thing happened with Corde. If I hadn't have let myself be convinced that decoys were a good idea, she would still be alive."

"But where would _you_ be?" Anakin said. "If you weren't here, what would I do? Where would _I_ be?"

She looked to him now. She found peace in his calming blue eyes. "I want them here with me. They were my friends. My family, even. I always told them to work so hard, but they always insisted that they enjoyed serving me. Not many people in this galaxy and the next are like that."

"They died protecting _you,_ my love. They knew that they would die. I'm sure of it. They still did it all for you," he paused. "That shows true devotion."

Padme pondered this for a moment. "I"-

"Sir, you need to exit the room for a moment," a medical droid buzzed into the room, followed by the same one that Anakin had seen earlier.

"Why can't I stay here with her?" Anakin was on his feet, arms crossed. He watched as the shy droid lowered its voice and said something to the other.

"Very well," it answered. "You may stay in the room, but I have to ask you to stand against the wall and out of the way."

Anakin nodded and did as he was told.

As he watched the droids do their work, he came to a conclusion, deciding that the one he had seen earlier was a nurse and the other one that seemed to be in charge was the doctor.

The doctor dug through a drawer and pulled out a gel like substance in a tube. He buzzed over to Padme and rubbed it on her wrists where the cuffs had been.

"What is that?" she asked curiously. She knew that they were doing their job, but she still wanted to know what was being used.

"Burn salve," the nurse said quietly.

Padme nodded and watched as the nurse placed another tube into her arm. She grimaced slightly. Anakin's brow furrowed.

As if reading Padme's mind, she said, "Painkiller."

The doctor, who had been searching through a small kit, handed Padme a small pill.

"Stress tab. To calm you," the nurse urged her to swallow it.

"We were alerted as to what had caused her injuries. Most patients that we receive who have dealt with trauma, such as witnessing death, typically become stressed. This results in slowing down the healing process. When they are relaxed, healing is much faster and the patients are more cooperative," the doctor explained to Anakin after seeing the Jedi's concerned expression.

He nodded. "Any side-effects?"

"Drowsiness," the doctor replied.

Padme, who had been listening, swallowed the tablet. It had a bitter taste, but she was relieved when felt the tense muscles in her body loosen.

The nurse to Anakin. "She needs to drink lots of fluids." She set a small cup of water on the tray next to Padme's bed.

"You are permitted to stay here with her overnight, but you are not allowed to wake her. She needs rest. If anything happens, please alert myself or A5-T8," the doctor said. The nurse, A5-T8, left the room first, followed by the doctor. The door clicked shut behind them.

Anakin turned around to Padme. Her eyelids were already threatening to close.

"I love you, Anakin," she said as she finally gave in to sleep.

He smiled and planted a kiss on her head. "I love you, too." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and sat in the chair, watching her chest slowly rise and fall with her deep breaths.

He leaned forward and rested his head on the edge of the bed, and soon sleep had stolen over him as well.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka had finished their dinner of Fromirian roast queg, a gourmet dish. During dinner, Obi Wan had pried more about Ahsoka's conversation with Rex, but Ahsoka was a quick thinker and came up with something to say to every question he asked. He had finally gave up on his suspicions, deciding that if something else had happened she would have given in by now.

C3P0 had cleaned up the table with the help of R2 D2, and Obi Wan had quickly laid on the couch so that Ahsoka couldn't take it. Huffing, she had laid on the hard floor. Obi Wan threw a blanket down next to her, and she happily folded it until it had made a nice, cushioned place for her to lay on.

C3P0 switched off the lights and had powered down for the night. As did R2 D2.

Ahsoka now laid quietly, staring out the window. Obi Wan was already asleep. She was sure of it. His deep breaths were confirmation. She considered leaving and taking care of the Hut who had sold her the holocron, but it was too risky. Obi Wan would wake up when he heard the door open.

Sighing, she watched as speeders flew throughout the busy Coruscant city. Even at night, the galaxy never ceased its movements. She admired how the buildings lit up. If she had known no better, she would have mistaken them for stars.

She thought back to her fight with the Barabels. _I had a reason for killing them. They would have killed me!_ But as she told herself this, her mind, as it always did, scolded her.

 _What if Obi Wan found out? Or Anakin? They would be livid… Not to mention disappointed._

That's the last thing she wanted. Anakin always seemed so disappointed of her. She wanted him to be proud. _I can achieve earning his pride… With the help of the Holocron._

She sat bolt upright. Obi Wan still had it.

 _Don't do it, Ahsoka,_ a voice in the back of her head said. But it wasn't her voice. It was Anakin's. He had said the same thing on a mission a few weeks ago.

 _I'm doing this for you,_ she said back.

 _Are you really? Are you sure it's not for yourself?_

Aggravated, she pushed the voice out of her mind. She walked around the couch to where Obi Wan lay, deep in sleep. A cubic shape bulging in the pocket of his tunic confirmed where it was.

 _How do I get it without waking him up?_

Her body acted before her mind did. She lifted her arm. The Holocron shifted in Obi Wan's pocket. She cleared her mind, not letting the frustration of the task cloud her mind. Just like Obi Wan had said.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might.

A thump alerted her. The Holocron was lying on the floor. She grinned as she picked it up and placed in her pouch.

She laid back down, and her thoughts consumed her again.

 _If they find out…_

 _They won't…_

 _How can you be so sure…?_

 _I'm not._

She placed her hands on either side of her head, as if she was trying to push the thoughts out of her mind.

 _And if they find out how you mercilessly slaughtered the Barabels, you could lower Anakin's disappointment in you even more._

 _Barabels are no different than droids!_

 _Aren't they? Barabels are living, breathing creatures. Even they are connected with the Force. Droids are not._

This time, a new voice filled her head. Count Dooku's. _Remember how powerful you felt when you killed them?_

 _STOP!_

Ahsoka breathed deeply and forced the thoughts out of her head. She closed her eyes, praying for sleep to come.

It didn't.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Follow, favorite, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I am so so so sorry that it's been so long since I have posted a chapter!** **I promise I will try to work on writing them faster from here on out.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

The Dark and The Light

Padme stretched her sore arms above her head. She was surprised as she brought her arms back down that it wasn't that scratchy linen sheet at the medical center; it was her own bed.

The door opened with a click.

"Good morning, my love," Anakin said as he sat on the bed next to her.

Padme smiled in reply. "How did I get here?"

"This morning 2-1B, a surgical droid, told me that you could be released from the center. So I picked you up, _literally,_ and brought you here. You stayed asleep the whole time." He paused to tuck a loose tendril of curly hair behind her ear. "However, you have to continue to take more of the pills."

"That's fine," she shrugged.

Looking past Anakin and through the open door, she could see Obi Wan and Ahsoka eating breakfast with the twins. Despite her current state, she threw off her blanket and attempted to stand up.

"No, no, no," Anakin chastised. He gently pushed her back down with a steady hand. "You're supposed to be resting."

She huffed. "I'm _fine_ , Ani."

He raised an eyebrow, contemplating.

"Okay, but just take it easy, alright? I don't want to have to take you back to the medical center."

She nodded and grabbed his outstretched hand. Together, they moved slowly into the living room.

"Mom!"

Padme forced her grimace of pain into a smile as Luke and Leia both wrapped their arms around her legs.

"Hey, don't do that!"

"It's okay, Ani. They're just children."

"I know, but they need to be careful, and"-

Padme silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"Gross!" Leia stuck out her tongue.

"EW!" Luke pretended to be sick.

Obi Wan smiled softly, whereas Ahsoka's cheeks flushed. She didn't exactly enjoy seeing her master display signs of affection. It just didn't seem natural, for the only side she usually saw of him was his seriousness and sometimes joking manner.

Anakin helped Padme settle down on the couch with Luke and Leia and grinned as they both bombarded her with questions, just as they had done when he himself had first arrived.

Ahsoka stood off to the side, feeling slightly out of place. Obi Wan had sat on the couch as well, next to Anakin.

She reached her hand down to the pouch on her belt and felt the cubic shape of the holocron. She was still confused as to how Obi Wan hadn't realized it was gone yet.

Padme looked up from her jabbering children and made eye contact with Ahsoka. She found herself frightened by the dark coldness in Ahsoka's always-bright eyes.

Anakin sensed Padme's frightened state. Obi Wan did as well.

"Are you alright, Padme?" Obi Wan placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head as if clearing away thoughts. "Oh, um, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about… all of the stress I will have to deal with when I tell the rest of the Senate what happened on Cato Neiomodia."

He nodded and accepted the answer. Anakin, on the other hand, knew she was lying. He was about to press further when Obi Wan prodded his arm.

"I believe you have something to tell the council about."

Anakin groaned. "Do I have to? You know that they'll be mad at me for being so impulsive."

Obi Wan chuckled. "Oh, I know."

"Will you at least go with me to help convince them that I had a reason for taking such drastic actions?"

"No, you're on your own. You get yourself into these situations, Anakin, you can get yourself out of them."

Anakin sighed. "I suppose I should go handle that now before the council hears of it first. Ahsoka, you'll make sure Padme's feeling all right, okay? If she shows any sign of pain or discomfort"-

"Anakin…" Padme warned.

He hung his head and stopped talking.

"Wise decision, Anakin," Obi Wan laughed lightly.

Obi Wan walked outside the apartment with him after everyone had said their goodbyes.

"I really am not in the mood for this," Anakin whined.

"You'll be fine. Yoda will help sway the council that your actions had a valid cause, just like he always does."

"I suppose."

Obi Wan clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks… I'll be needing it."

Obi Wan watched as his old Padawan, now Jedi Master, strode away. _I'll tell him about Ahsoka later… He has too much on his mind right now._

He cast a nervous glance back at Anakin's apartment, forcing himself to believe that Ahsoka was just going through a phase. Perhaps she was just experimenting how far she could go without getting in trouble. Just like a typical, rebellious adolescent. At least, that's what he hoped was the problem.

Ahsoka stood at the stove, boiling a pot of water with hints of Barenth. Barenth was a healing plant, discovered by a Ho'Din healer by the name of Baji.

Plo Koon used to make tea with Barenth in it for Ahsoka when she had been younger and was sick or ill.

Once she was sure it was at the right temperature, she poured some into a cup and gave it to Padme, who had somehow managed to get the twins off her. They were now in their rooms, playing.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Maybe," Padme shrugged.

Ahsoka stared in bewilderment. Did Padme dislike her?

Padme smiled and laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Of course I would have."

Ahsoka nodded and looked at the floor.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka?"

She looked up. "No."

"There's no need for you to hide anything from me. You're like a daughter to me."

Ahsoka was tempted to protest. The only person that she had a parental relationship with was either Anakin or Plo Koon.

She decided against it. "And you are like a mother to me."

There was that cold look again. Padme furrowed her brow. "So you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Ahsoka looked away and looked back at her again. "No."

"Then be honest with me. I'm here to help you."

 _You certainly didn't help Master Anakin… You're the reason he almost turned to the dark side._

"Ahsoka?"

She came out of her cruel thoughts. What was wrong with her? She used to adore Padme, and now she felt like she absolutely despised her.

"I guess I just feel like Master Anakin is disappointed in me," she answered. That was part of the problem, at least.

"Oh, dear. Come sit down." Padme patted the spot on the couch next to her. Ahsoka obliged.

"Anakin is never disappointed in you. He is very proud of you. Every time the two of you come back from a mission, he praises you for your quick thinking and bravery."

"I know, Obi Wan has told me that as well. Yet, I feel that sometimes I get in the way or… I'm just an extra step that doesn't need to be there."

Padme leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ahsoka. The sudden embrace shocked her, but she gave in and returned it.

"We are both so proud of you," said Padme as she pulled back. "Anakin probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

Ahsoka smiled gratefully.

"Why don't you go outside for a while?" Padme suggested as she sipped the rest of her drink. "Clear your thoughts."

"No, I couldn't. I should stay here with you, in case something happens."

Padme chuckled. "What's going to happen? I'm going to roll off the couch?"

"Well, what if"-

"Ahsoka, dear, it's alright. If it makes you feel any better, I will stay here in the same spot while you are gone," she insisted. "Go take some time for yourself. I won't tell Anakin, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Ahsoka was out the door in a flash. She knew exactly where she was going.

Several alleys and winding streets lead her to the Coruscant club.

She took the main entrance. A burly man stood in front of the graffiti covered door.

"Name?" He grunted.

"You don't need to know my name; I'm on the list. I can go in," she waved her hand.

"I don't need to know your name; you're on the list. You can go in."

Ahsoka pushed open the doors. She was expecting the place to be bustling with beings, but there were only a handful of people. Which was exactly what she wanted.

She strode up to the bar and sat in one of the many stools.

"Whatdaya want?" The barman drawled in a thick accent.

"A Chandrilan Blue '349."

He nodded and set to work pouring the drink.

"5 credits," he said as he slid her glass across the table to her.

She placed the money down next to his hand and moved to one of the tables near the stage.

Two Twi'lek dancers, one an olive green and the other a cobalt blue, performed as a Theelin, who were known for their artistic personalities, sang along to a song being played by a Rodian on her kloo horn. Ahsoka was disgusted that to find that they were all females, yet they were wearing very modest clothing. It was very bright and flashy, but also conservative.

A group of males, all a mix of species, wolf whistled. They were seated in the tables directly in front of the stage.

The Rodian who was playing the kloo horn stopped and brought her instrument across the back of one of their heads. He looked up to see who or what it was, but the Rodian had already started playing again. He looked to his left and must have assumed it was the man next to him, for he swung a punch.

Within just a few parsecs the group turned into a mass of kicking, punching, and swearing. The same burly man who had been at the entrance broke up the fight.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and swallowed the last of her drink. It burned as it went down her throat, but that was one of the reasons why she liked it.

"First u killya myo Barabels, then u come noleeya unko without permission."

She spun around to see the owner of club: the Hutt that she had gotten the holocron from.

"Mee didn't naga tah killya hoohah. But they said u wanted doe holocron bata, um mee refused. So they threatened je."

"Hmm… Mee admire da. Anyways, choy? Are u unko che? Just do yocola? Mee hagwa believe it. U naga something. Choy? Sa it?"

It took Ahsoka a moment to translate what he was saying. He wanted to know why she was here. He didn't believe that it was just for a drink; he knew she wanted something else.

She took a deep breath. "Mee naga do Sith Holocron."

The Hutt laughed raucously. "Really?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, u aren't joking. Well, mee do have wompa. But u have tah wamma fofo doe amount u moolee-rah che doe jedai Holocron."

 _Really? Double the amount of money? Well, I guess it makes sense. The Sith Holocron contains much more information that I can use to become stronger…_

"Do jee-jee have do bargon?" The Hutt asked. He was growing impatient.

"Bargon," she agreed at last.

The Hutt grinned. He faced the stage and shouted.

"Hey, shag! Bolla tah doe bata room um grab doe black box on doe third shelf! Hurry doe e chu ta tonka!"

Ahsoka wanted to punch the Hutt for the insanely disrespectful way he ordered the Theelin who had been singing. She glared at him before stomping down from the stage, her bright pink-red hair bouncing with her movements. The Twi'leks continued dancing to the Rodian's kloo horn song.

The Theelin was fast. She brought the small box to the Hutt. He took it from her roughly and pointed with his stubby hand to the stage.

The Theelin nodded solemnly and whispered the title of a song into the Rodian's ear as she walked to the middle of the stage. It was a blues type of song, and although it was in the Theelin's native language, Ahsoka could hear the sadness it conveyed.

"Da's nopa choy? Mee wanted! Mee wanted do shado song da doe Twi'leks could dance tah, nopa this slow song!"

The Hutt was mad that the Theelin had disobeyed him, and Ahsoka admired that she had had the guts to do that.

"Okey-okey, ateema give je doe holocron. Mee'll have do pateesa koose by doe moulee rah soon," she said, her hands outstretched. She needed to head back and check on Padme.

He opened the box and handed her the golden and red pyramid shaped holocron. "If u get noleeya trouble che this, hagwa blame je."

"Mee won't," she replied. She stood from her chair and didn't even utter a word of farewell as she walked away.

She was surprised with how cooperative he had been… Maybe he just hadn't been in the mood for an argument.

She slowed as she passed the stage. The dancing Twi'leks swayed to the song beautifully. The Theelin's voice rang throughout the club. The Rodian's kloo horn played the sorrow tune. All of it combined enchanted her as if she were under a spell.

The song ended and the Theelin sank to her knees.

Ahsoka glanced around. The Hutt was already making his way to a door at the back of the club.

She climbed onto the table the group of men had been at and used it to jump onto the stage. The four females stared at her, startled.

"Are you okay?"

They all continued to stare. Ahsoka realized that they might not be able to understand Galactic Basic.

The green Twi'lek spoke up. "We miss our family on Ryloth… but my sister says that we will be okay," she said with a slight accent.

The blue one nodded. "My sister is right. We are okay, we just have to learn to deal with that nasty Hutt's orders."

"And what about you two?" Ahsoka asked.

The Rodian regarded her skeptically. "I was taken from my family on Rodia at a young age. I've been here all my life."

"Does he mistreat you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Oh, no. He never has. To be honest, he treats us with respect and gives us good care," the blue Twi'lek said.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. It was strange for a Hutt to treat anyone nicely, or respectfully, for that matter. She had heard of a well-known Hutt by the name of Jabba, who had countless slaves that he fed to a nasty beast called a Rancor when they disobeyed him. Hopefully none of these women would end up in his grasp.

She looked over at the Theelin, who was hanging her head.

Slowly, however, she raised it. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"The song that you sang was beautiful. What was it?"

"My mother used to sing it to me. We've always lived here on Coruscant, but our ancestors used to sing that song whenever someone passed on. I don't know why I decided to sing it. Maybe I just wanted to show the Hutt that I'm not someone that can be told what to do. He hired me to perform, so that's what I'm going to do."

Ahsoka marveled at the four before her. "What are your names?"

The Theelin spoke again. "Rystall."

"I am Lyn Me," the blue Twi'lek said. She pointed to her sister. "And that's my little sister, Oola."

"Greeata," the Rodian said curtly. "Why do you want to know our names?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's because I hope I see you again."

"Good luck with that," Oola sighed. "We are never getting out of here."

"There's always hope," Ahsoka said.

"I hate to say so, but I think all of us have run out of hope," Rystall replied.

Anakin strode out of the Jedi Temple. The council had taken it very well. Windu had been a little upset with Anakin's impulsiveness, but, just as Obi Wan had said, Yoda helped Anakin. Yoda said that Anakin was trying to protect his loved one.

He hurried to get back home. He was worried about Padme. He hadn't wanted to leave in the first place.

Anakin creaked open the door. Padme was sitting on the couch, her head lolled to the side. He, of course, assumed the worst and rushed over, only to find that she had fallen asleep. He straightened her head and placed a blanket over her.

"Hello, Ani," she smiled.

Anakin silently cursed himself for waking her up. "Hello, my love."

"How did it go?"

"It was fine. Master Windu was a little upset, but all was well in the end. I got off with a warning, just like I always do."

Padme grinned.

"Where's Ahsoka? She's supposed to be here with you."

"I told her to take a break."

Padme saw the flash of anger in Anakin's eyes.

"Anakin, she has a lot on her mind right now."

"Well, right now my priority isn't her. You are."

"Ani, don't say that! You know, she's very concerned that she is disappointing you."

"What do you mean? She knows how proud I am of her. She's a very successful student and, though she doesn't realize it yet, she's wise beyond her years."

"I think you need to sit down with her and talk about it. It's eating her up, I can tell. This morning I was so frightened by the look in her eyes. I saw how dark and cold they were… Anakin, she's going down a bad path. I just know it."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's just being dramatic like she always is," Anakin shrugged. "She'll get over it."

Padme sighed in frustration. "At least try to talk to her, okay? Promise me."

Now it was Anakin who sighed. "I promise."

He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but the door flew open, ruining the moment.

Ahsoka stumbled in.

"Where were you?" Anakin questioned. "I told you to stay here with Padme."

"I know, but I was given permission to leave for a little while."

"You should have stayed, like I told you to."

"Anakin, stop. I already explained it to you. Enough," Padme scolded.

He huffed. "Where did you go, anyways?"

"Oh, I, um…" Ahsoka subconsciously placed her hand over her belt's pouch, where the Sith Holocron was held. "I just went for a walk through the market. I just wanted to think."

Anakin stared at her quizzically. _She's hiding something…_

"Well, I have to go. I promised Plo Koon that I would stop by today so he could help me with my meditation."

He felt a sting at she spoke. He was _her_ master, not Plo Koon. He should be helping her with this.

"Okay," he finally said.

She was gone as fast as she had arrived.

"There's something wrong with her," he concluded.

"I've been trying to tell you that, Ani," Padme said. "Tomorrow you need to go to the temple with her and talk. After your lesson, of course."

"Oh yeah… I need to think of what I'm going to show her tomorrow. I'll probably just have her practice meditating, since she seems to struggle with that the most. It would do her good if she had a way of clearing her mind more efficiently."

Padme nodded. "That sounds good… Oh, could you check on the twins really quick? They've been quiet for a while."

Anakin walked through the hall and peered into Luke and Leia's room. They both lay on the floor, surrounded by toys, their eyes closed in deep slumber.

"They're asleep."

He sat back down on the couch.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Ani, really. Stop fretting. Ahsoka made me a tea that helped. I don't feel nearly this sore as I did earlier."

Anakin barely heard her. He had become lost in his thoughts.

 _What if Ahsoka's looking towards Plo Koon because I'm not a good master? Have I failed her?_

 _That's not possible… She's been my Padawan for ages. She wouldn't look for a master now, would she?_

 _Perhaps she's bored of me…_

 _Maybe I'm not sufficient in my teachings…_

Suddenly, Anakin found the answer right before him.

"Of course… That's the problem!"

"What is?" Padme asked, confused.

"Ahsoka is acting strange because she feels she's not a good Padawan! She should have passed the Jedi tests ages ago, but her training has slowed down because of the 'incident' with Chancellor Palpatine…"

"She's ready," Anakin continued. "She's very highly skilled, and is intelligent enough. I'll ask the council their opinion tomorrow. It's time."

"Don't you see, Padme? She feels like she's disappointed me somehow."

Padme nodded slowly. "That does make sense…"

"Of course it does. It explains everything."

"Anakin, if you confront her about this… Tread carefully. She seems to be a little emotionally unstable. Take it slow, and don't force her feelings out of her. She'll open up to you in time. You also have to realize that she is figuring out who she is right now. She's a young adult. Not the young girl you used to know."

Anakin absorbed her words. They held wisdom that he would need to remember if he tried to talk to Ahsoka. "Should I talk to her now?"

Padme considered. "No, wait until tomorrow. She needs some time with Plo Koon right now. He's like a father to her."

He nodded and fell silent.

He hoped with all his might that his theory for Ahsoka's actions was correct.

Ahsoka was not going to see Plo Koon.

She veered off into a desolate Coruscant street, behind an old, deserted cantina.

Sitting on the rough ground, she pulled the Jedi and Sith Holocrons out of her pouch.

The Jedi Holocron sat in her left palm, the Sith Holocron in her right.

The contrast between the two was remarkable. The brightly glowing Jedi Holocron seemed so safe, so… good. The Sith Holocron glowed ominously in red, covered in black and gold carvings. Ahsoka could almost feel the darkness inside radiating through the holocron.

 _Don't do it… This is the wrong path, 'Soka…_

Plo Koon's voice echoed in her head.

 _Only a Sith powerful in the ways of the dark side of the Force can access a Sith Holocron. Are you powerful enough, Ahsoka?_

Now it was Count Dooku's. He seemed to be taunting her, laughing at her.

 _I am strong enough…_

 _Are you?_

Ahsoka ignored her thoughts and pushed the gold, triangular button on the Sith Holocron.

Slowly, a book slid out of it with the title: Book of Sith.

She grabbed it with a shaky hand and flipped open the first page.

Her eyes raked over it greedily.

Inside were descriptions of powerful, and deathly, techniques used by countless Sith lords.

In her trance, she didn't realize that she had dropped the Jedi Holocron. Due to the slight inclination of the ground she was sat on, it rolled down and was wedged between a pile of rubble and a dumpster. She paid no attention.

The Sith Holocron had exactly what she needed. She would impress Anakin with her skills so much that he would have to let her go through the Jedi tests. Then she would show the council, who would surely appoint her a Jedi Master within little time. She would be a greater prodigy than Anakin Skywalker himself.

 **So, what did you think? I know, Ahsoka is definitely struggling right now. Hopefully Anakin will be able to convince her that what she is doing is wrong.**

 **Please please please review! Your feedback means so much to me!**

 **Thanks for reading! (Don't forget to follow and favorite!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I know, it was little bit slow, but this chapter might make some unexpected changes...**

 **I was wondering if you guys liked it when I included that lyric from a song. If you did, please review and tell me and I will continue to use them. I'll use one in this chapter.**

Betrayal

Anakin was already dressed. Padme still lay in their bed, sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her, for he hoped to leave early in the morning to speak to Yoda alone.

Today was the day that he would ask the council for their opinion on whether or not Ahsoka should be allowed to take the trials. She was ready, he was sure of it.

Peeking in on the twins one last time, he clipped his lightsaber on his belt and shot out the door. He walked as fast he could, almost to the point where it was more of run than a speed walk.

He was worried for Ahsoka. She hadn't returned yesterday, but Padme had said that she most likely had just stayed with Plo Koon. That hadn't quashed his suspicions, though. As soon as he finished talking with Yoda, he would find Ahsoka and speak with her, and then he would tell her what Yoda had said.

He broke a small sweat as he climbed the steps leading to the temple. He passed Plo Koon and came to a halt.

"Good morning, Master Plo Koon," he greeted.

"And to you as well, Master Skywalker."

Anakin contemplated. He could talk to Yoda now and risk not being able to find Ahsoka, or find her and risk not being able to find a quiet moment with Yoda.

He decided that Ahsoka was more important.

"I am aware that you helped Ahsoka with her meditiation yesterday. Have you seen her at all this morning?"

"'Soka?" Plo Koon questioned. "I didn't see her at all yesterday."

Anakin felt the usual surge of frustration.

"At all?"

"No, not at all. I was informed, however, that she has been spending a lot of time out on that balcony. Perhaps you can find her there."

Anakin nodded and gave his thanks before speeding off again.

Ahsoka was there, on the balcony. It was the same one that she had confided her troubles to him.

She was sat on the ground, fiddling with something in her hands. Anakin couldn't see what it was, but he sensed it.

"Ahsoka?"

She whipped her head around, clearly startled. Whatever had been in her hands, she stuffed in the inside of her cloak.

"Yes, Master?"

Anakin didn't reply. Her hooded cloak covered a large portion of her face, casting shadows across it. For a moment, he had seen a flash of yellow in her eyes. But that wasn't possible... Was it?

"I need to talk to you... Come on."

She stood up and followed him to the room that they usually practiced together in.

She stayed silent as Anakin closed the door.

"What do you wish to speak of, Master?"

Anakin didn't like the way she was speaking. Her voice had an edge to it, and her choice of words and grammar seemed too formal.

"You," he said. He remembered what Padme had told him: _Tread carefully..._ "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied hastily. She removed her hood.

"Ahsoka..."

"Nothing!"

She gasped. Had she really just raised her voice to Anakin, her master?

"There is, and you need to tell me. That's the only way I can help you."

"I can't." Her voice was strained.

He could hear the struggle in her voice. _She's having an internal battle._

"Ahsoka, tell me."

"I..." she didn't know what to say. If she told him, she would certainly be expelled.

"I killed two Barabels." _There... I'm not technically lying. That actually did happen and has been making me feel guilty._

"Barabels?" Anakin responded. He remembered on a mission to Barab I when he had seen one. "Were they innocent?"

"Umm... Well, they were trying to kill me because I refused to give them something."

"And what was it?"

Ahsoka thought fast. "They wanted some of my credits."

Anakin could tell she was lying, but he assumed that she probably just didn't want to delve deeply into what happened.

"And how did that make you feel?"

She hesitated.

"Here's the part where you have to be honest with me, Ahsoka."

"I felt powerful. I... I could hear voices in my head telling me not to... but another was urging me on."

"I'm sure you know fully well how I killed Count Dooku when Obi Wan and I rescued Palpatine from General Grievous, correct?"

She nodded.

"I knew it was wrong. He was defenseless. But Palpatine got through to me and convinced me to do it. I'll admit, I felt extremely powerful. Being able to kill a notorius Sith Lord... simply exhilariting. These are the things that draw us to the dark side. Trust me, I know," he paused. "The abililty to be strong, powerful, or invincible is what the Sith use to draw people to the dark side. It worked on me when Palpatine did so. You must not let these things consume you. Do you understand, Ahsoka?"

She nodded again.

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling the truth. Now, I want you to clear your mind."

Ahsoka was afraid to. If she did, he might be able to see what she was thinking. She would just have to find a way to block it.

She sat on the ground, followed by Anakin. They both closed their eyes. Anakin was in a state of deep serenity within just a few moments. Ahsoka, on the otherhand, was struggling. All she could think of was the Sith Holocron and all of the things she had learned from it.

Anakin could sense her struggle. "Clear your mind," he repeated.

"I can't," she whispered in reply.

"Those who say they can and those who say they can't are both usually right."

Ahsoka was puzzled. What did that mean?

Anakin knew what she was thinking. He explained without opening his eyes. "If you say you can't, then you are right; you can't. If you say you can, then you are right; you can."

She closed her eyes again. _Why does he always have something to say? Why is he ALWAYS right?_

"Ahsoka..."

She huffed. He could see what she was thinking.

"Just try. You won't know if you can do it or not unless you try."

 _Since when did he become so wise?_

She took a deep breath and tried again. It was a lot easier when she sensed a soothing presence in the room.

"Good morning, Master Yoda," Anakin said, breaking the silence. "Ahsoka, continue."

Anakin slipped out of the room and closed the door behind himself and Yoda.

"Troubled, young Ahsoka is."

"Yes... That is one of the reasons why I wish to speak with you. She has been troubled due to a crime that she has committed."

"Oh?"

"She killed two Barabels who were trying to take some of her credits. She feels guilt."

"To be soldiers and guards, Barabels prefer. Scavengers and ruffians they do not. More to that story, there is," Yoda stroked his chin.

"I agree," Anakin nodded. "She has been hiding something..."

"Surrounding her is the dark side. Obtained something dangerous, she has."

"What is it?" Anakin was shocked. Ahsoka, the dark side... It made no sense. She had never shown any signs of this before.

Yoda looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. "Turning to the dark side, your young Padawan is."

Anakin leaned against the wall for support. He couldn't think straight.

"What can I do?"

"Afraid I am. There is nothing. Visions I have that show her downfall. Becoming stronger, her wish is. More powerful. A Sith Holocron is her help. Making her crave power, it is."

"No. That can't be true. I won't let her!" Anakin was distraught. "You told me yourself that the future can change!"

"Say that, I did. Not in Ahsoka's case. Determined her future, she already has."

Anakin didn't think. He grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and slashed it back and forth across the wall. His Padawan... His little Snips... How could this be happening?

"You're lying!" He spat at Yoda.

"Lying I am not."

"Prove it!"

Yoda nodded solemnly and opened the door.

"Young Padawan, out here please come."

Ahsoka opened her eyes and obeyed.

"Yes, Master Yoda?" she said politely.

That's when Anakin finally sensed it.

Darkness seemed to be emanating from her. It surrounded her like a cursed aura. It seemed to be choking all the light out of the air.

He stared into her eyes. There was a yellowish tint to them in the corners.

"No..." he whispered.

Yoda simply held out his hand.

Ahsoka stared down at it. It took her a moment to realize what he was asking for.

 _They know..._

"The holocron I need. In your best interest, it is."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered. _How did they find out?_

"Ahsoka, enough. He knows. _I know_ ," Anakin shook his head.

Tears stung her eyes. He was disappointed in her. Ashamed of her. Exactly what she hadn't have wanted to happen. She wanted him to be proud.

"Master, please," she begged.

Anakin didn't look at her. His eyes were trained on the pouch at her belt. He had figured out that that was where the source of the darkness was coming from.

She pulled her cloak aside and slipped out the holocron. Her hand shaked violently as she placed it in Yoda's small hand.

Yoda gasped, followed by Anakin. The holocron gave off so much dark energy.

Yoda knew he needed to open it. He would have to call on the Force to help him, for he was not strong in the dark side. He pushed the golden, triangular button on the side.

The Book of Sith was not inside.

Yoda glanced up at the young girl before him.

"Book of Sith I need as well."

She reached into her cloak again and pulled out the book.

Yoda nodded as he took it. "Visions show me that you have a Jedi Holocron as well. Where is it?"

Ahsoka sniffed. "I think I left it somewhere. I was distracted when I opened this one. It may be lost."

Anakin squinted and opened his mouth to say that she was lying.

"Lying your Padawan is not."

He closed his mouth and looked into her eyes. The yellow had receded slightly now that she was not in contact with the holocron.

"Send out Obi Wan's squadron, you must. Find the Jedi Holocron they will," Yoda said to a passing clone who nodded and started to speak into his helmet as he walked away.

It took all the effort he had not to break eye contact with Ahsoka. Her eyes were filled with sadness, but glinting behind them was hate. Hate not for him, but for Yoda.

"Will she be brought before the council?" He asked Yoda.

Yoda thought. "No."

"Then where?"

Ahsoka looked back and forth between Anakin and Yoda.

"In the cells with Nute Gunray she must go. Tell the council that she committed theft. Serve as cover it will. For now."

Ahsoka gasped. "No! I'm not a criminal!"

"Really, Ahsoka? You are a disgrace to the Jedi! How could you have done such a thing?" Anakin's voice rang throughout the quiet Temple.

"Oh, like you're any better! You almost turned to the dark side!" Ahsoka shouted back. "Like Master like Padawan."

"Silence," Yoda interrupted quietly. "Anakin, take her to the cells. Go, you must. Before the younglings arrive for their lessons."

He nodded and grabbed Ahsoka by the arm.

He strode down the hall with an anger fueled pace. How could she have betrayed him like that? If she hadn't been caught, what would have happened?

"Master... I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you can say right now to make the situation any better."

"Please... just listen to me."

He didn't say anything as he allowed the scanner on the door to scan his palm. The door slid open to reveal two rows of pristine and sophisticated glass cells. They weren't as high tech as the ones that the Trade Federation had, but they still served their purpose.

Nute Gunray stood as they entered.

"Am I being released?"

"No," Anakin said sternly.

He huffed, clearly irritated, and sat back down on the stiff bed that he had been provided with.

"Master, the reason why I used the holocrons was so that I could learn more. I thought it would help me pass the trials... and make you proud."

Anakin scoffed. "I was going to speak to Master Yoda today and tell him that I believed you were ready for them, but you proved me wrong. My teachings clearly meant nothing to you."

Ahsoka's face fell. Was he serious?

"Do you really think I'm ready?"

"I did, Ahsoka. You should have passed the trials years ago. But now you won't be able to," he said as he unlocked the cell next to Gunray's.

"Will you forgive me?"

Anakin lead her inside the cell and locked it. He didn't respond.

"Master?" Her voice broke.

"Not this time, Snips."

He walked away, not daring to look back. He couldn't.

Ahsoka fell to the ground, and all the tears and sobs she had been holding in came pouring out.

Anakin found Obi Wan teaching his class. Luke and Leia were listening to Obi Wan describe how to use the classic Jedi mind trick.

"... works only on the weak minded," he explained.

He allowed the younglings to practice moving objects again as he moved to speak with Anakin.

"Did you pick up the twins?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And don't worry, I gave Padme her pill and now she is resting in bed."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said. "I need to tell you something."

Obi Wan folded his arms. "Go on."

He recounted what had happened with Ahsoka.

At the end of it all, Obi Wan sighed. "She got the holocrons from a Hutt down at a Coruscant nightclub... you know, the one where we caught Zam Wessel. I followed her and watched it all happen. I took the Jedi Holocron away from her, but she must have gotten it back from me while I was sleeping. I don't know when or how she got the Sith Holocron."

Anakin shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me when she got the Jedi Holocron? All of this could have been avoided. She's _turning_ , Master. And there's nothing I can do about it; Yoda said so himself."

"Unfortunately, none of this could have been avoided. Ahsoka has been going through this transformation ever since we got back from Cato Neiomodia. I could sense it."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Anakin was trying to keep his tone calm.

"I thought you were handling it."

"Well, clearly I wasn't! I-"

A scream cut Anakin off.

It was coming from Obi Wan's classroom.

They bolted inside, only to find that Leia had accomplished being able to keep an object floating in the air for more than ten seconds, which was the standard. She was overjoyed and had screamed in her excitement.

A smile of relief washed over Obi Wan's face as he patted her on the shoulder and moved to help Luke, who had gotten his object floating so high above him that he was afraid to lower it, for it might drop on his head.

Anakin smiled and left without his master noticing.

He hurried back to the apartment to tell Padme what had happened. He was surprised to see none other than Jar Jar Binks kicking the door.

"Jar Jar?" Anakin said as he approached. "What are you doing?"

"Master Ani! Da door won't open! Meesa wanna Senator Amidala. Is she okeeday? Some clones told meesa da she was hurt."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You have to turn the knob."

"Oh, thank yousa!"

He burst into the apartment, startling Padme. She was seated at the dining table, eating a small bowl of soup that Obi Wan had dropped off earlier in the morning.

"Senator Amidala! Yousa okeeday? Meesa so worri!"

Padme flashed a smile. "I'm fine, Jar Jar. Thank you for asking."

"Bombad! Meesa thought da yousa has been kill."

"Okay, Jar Jar, why don't you go eat or something?" Anakin said. He wanted to talk with Padme. He didn't have the patience to deal with Jar Jar right now.

"Okeeday. Doin yousa has any Kuul milk?"

"Check the fridge," Anakin replied tersely. He was really starting to lose his temper.

"Okeeday!"

Padme chuckled at Anakin's irritation. "How are you?"

"Well..."

He told her everything. The holocrons, putting _her_ in the cell... Padme was in tears by the time Anakin finished.

"Oh, Ani. How could this happen?"

Anakin drew her into his arms. Her body shuddered with her sobs.

"I love her so much, Ani. I can't-" her voice broke. "I can't take it."

"Shh... I know. I can't either."

Padme was so lost in her own cries that she didn't notice the silent tears rolling down his cheeks and into her hair.

"Maybe Obi Wan will be able to help her. Or Master Windu, or Master Yoda," Padme said hopefully.

Anakin doubted it, but he did not want to crush his love's hopes. "Perhaps."

Her breathing slowed as she calmed herself down. "May I go and see her?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea... She's unstable right now. She could lash out."

"You're only saying that because you just found out all this," she said. She wiped away a tear that still clung to Anakin's face. "She is still the same person."

"I'm going with you, then."

"Okay, that's fine," she stood up. As she did, a loud thump sounded from behind her.

Jar Jar had found the carton of Kuul milk, but had dropped it on the floor. Its contents were leaking onto the floor.

"Well, pick it up!" Anakin scolded. "Don't just stand there!"

"Oh, okeeday, sorry! Ah! Whya isa so wet? Oops!" Jar Jar slid across the floor and into a cabinet. "Meesa keep slipp!"

He struggled to stand up, for the slippery ground kept him from standing. "Master Ani, help meesa!"

Anakin huffed and moved forward to help him, whereas Padme headed to her room to dress in something more presentable. She was a senator, after all. She couldn't be seen in her nightgown.

She slipped into the same gown that she had worn when Anakin and herself had been in the lake country on Naboo and he had talked about how much he disliked sand.

 _It's coarse, rough, irritating, and it gets everywhere._

She smiled at the memory. They had also almost shared their first kiss, but she had interrupted it, knowing that it would end badly. Thankfully, it hadn't.

The gown flowed loosely, perfect for her current state of soreness. It was going away, but she still winced every now and then.

She pulled her hair up in the same hairstyle as well; in a loose, curly bun.

Sabe would have loved to help her with this, but Padme had told all of her handmaidens to take a break for a while. They had all been heartbroken when they were told the news of Elle's death. They had even held a traditional Naboo funeral, but Padme had not been able to make it due to her being hospitalized.

She thought of Elle now. Her kind smile. Her radiant personality. Elle had never disobeyed or failed Padme. And even if she would have, she would have apologized profusely.

Walking back out into the living room, Jar Jar was seated at the dining table and lapping the milk out of a bowl with his long tongue, like a dog or cat. It was quite an amusing sight.

Anakin smiled and took her hand.

"Uh, Jar Jar, we're going to leave for a bit, okay? Could you please leave as well?"

"Okeeday!"

The Gungan followed them out and they parted seperate ways.

"Are you sure about this?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Ani. It will be okay."

"If you say so..."

Ahsoka had dried all her tears. She was no longer sad. All she felt was fear, hate, anger, suffering.

The door at the end of the hall clicked open.

"I'm sorry, sir. Only one person is allowed inside," a clone said.

She heard Anakin sigh.

"It's alright. I can handle myself."

It was Padme.

Padme entered, her gown flowing as she made her way between the rows of cells.

Gunray's permanent frown twisted into a grin as he saw her.

Padme simply ignored him and trained her eyes on Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?" Padme asked softly as she unlocked the cell. "Shh... I'm only opening it so I can be closer to you. Don't tell anyone."

Ahsoka faked a smile. _Good... get closer._

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Padme said as she pulled Ahsoka into a tight embrace. "I wish this all could have never happened."

Ahsoka patted her shoulder with one hand as she used her other to search inside her cloak for the small knife she always carried with her.

"No matter what happens, Ahsoka, just know that I-"

She gasped and released Ahsoka. She looked down to her stomach, where a small knife was stabbed into her flesh. Blood was soaking into the gown and spreading quickly.

"-love you," she finished. She placed a hand on Ahsoka's cheek before falling to the ground.

Ahsoka pushed aside all guilt that filled her. "A life for a life, it's my burden of proof. Revenge, just for you."

 **The last line that Ahsoka says is from the song Here Comes Revenge by Metallica. Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out shortly! Follow, favorite, and please review! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted another chapter! I've been working on another story called Revelation. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Vengeance

"Padme's been in there for a long time," Anakin said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine," replied Obi Wan.

Anakin's worried expression remained. "Are you su"-

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go in and check," sighed Obi Wan.

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin apologized. "Something just doesn't… feel right."

Obi Wan nodded and entered the hall of prison cells. It didn't take him long for his eyes to land on Padme's motionless body.

"Padme?!"

He bent down quickly and turned Padme over. A small stab wound was visible through her gown, just below her ribcage.

He placed two fingers against her neck, searching for a pulse. A faint beating moved beneath his fingers.

"Anakin!"

Anakin entered the hall, alerted by his master's panicked tone. It was not like him.

His neutral expression morphed into worry once again as he saw his wife's limp body.

"Padme!" He bent down at Obi Wan's side and took her from him. "What happened?!"

Obi Wan stood up. "She's still alive, but just barely. We need to take her to the medical center, quickly." He paused as a realization struck him. "Anakin… where is Ahsoka?"

Anakin looked up. "She… she did this."

"Anakin, I'm sure that Ahsoka would never do anything like this."

"Who else is there to blame?" he shouted.

Obi Wan shook his head. "Come. I will call for a medical droid."

Anakin sobbed as he picked up Padme's body.

Obi Wan at the far end of the hall. He had a small, handheld communicator. He was reporting what had happened to Padme and calling for medical assistance.

"Ahsoka will pay for this," Anakin whispered. "Even if it means I have to kill her."

Ahsoka threw her cloak's hood over her head. She was crouched on a balcony, looking down at the several Jedi Starfighters. They would be perfect for her escape.

She glanced around. No one was in sight.

Ahsoka held her breath as she leapt down from the balcony and landed in front of one of the ships. She bent down close to the ground and weaved between the space crafts.

"-needs to fixed up. Blown up by a bounty hunter's grenade in Mos Eisley."

Ahsoke stopped moving at the sound of the voice. It seemed to be only ten or fifteen yards away. She ducked beneath one of the ship's wings.

"Was it Jango Fett?" another voice said.

"No, you git! Jango Fett died in the Battle of Geonosis," answered the first voice. "It was Aurra Sing. She did work with Jango Fett a lot before he was killed, though. That's probably why she blew up Master Kit Fisto's ship. You can imagine how mad he was. He just bought this ship."

"And we're supposed to fix it?"

"Yep."

Ahsoka waited until she heard the clanking of their tools. Once she was sure that they were distracted, she climbed silently into the cockpit of the ship she had been hiding under.

The controls were a bit different than what she was used to, but she could manage. She typed in the coordinates for Shili, her homeworld. Her species, Togruta, lived there.

Ahsoka had always gotten along well with Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who was Torguta as well. Perhaps if Ahsoka could find others like her, she would be happier than she was here.

The ship lifted off the ground easily. She could hear the men down below yelling in confusion. She ignored them as she flew higher.

She glanced down. Two other figures had just exited the temple. She recognized the hateful expression on one of their faces.

She couldn't control it. A silent tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Master."

"That's Ahsoka. I know it is," Anakin said as he watched the green Starfighter leave Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find out," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin looked at him strangely. "Really?"

"Master Yoda said that we must keep her imprisoned. She is a threat to peace now that she knows the secrets of the Sith. Many Sith Lords have written down their secrets of the dark side. She had access to all of them, even Darth Bane's and Sorzus Syn's."

Anakin nodded. He turned his head towards the two ship repair workers, who seemed to be quite flustered.

"What's going on?" he asked as he neared.

A burly man spun around to face him. "Oh, Masters Obi Wan and Anakin. Forgive me." He cleared his throat loudly, a bit too loud.

A slender, young boy rolled out from under a ship. "Hello."

Obi Wan smiled friendly. "Did either of you see a ship depart?"

"Yeah, we did. We were repairin' the engine of Kit Fisto's ship when some orange girl with blue and white hair jumped into one of them Starfighters," the man answered.

"We tried tellin' her to get out 'cause the hyper drive ain't stable, but she couldn't hear us," the boy added. "Hopefully she doesn't engage it. She could either lose all her controls, or the ship could blow."

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you," Obi Wan said finally. "Do you, by chance, have any hint of where she is going?"

The man shook his head. "I dunno know."

Anakin thought for a moment. "Do you place trackers on your ships?"

"All Jedi Starfighters have trackers on 'em," the boy said. "That way if a ship crashes down, we can find it."

"Perfect," Obi Wan smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Do you have any ships that are in stable conditions?" asked Anakin.

"Oh yeah. Those two yellow and red ones are in tip-top shape. There aren't any others better than 'em, the man grinned. "Feel free to take 'em."

Anakin and Obi Wan talked to each other through their headsets.

"Were you able to track her?"

"Yeah. She's going to Shili," Anakin replied. "But why would she want to go there?"

"She's a Torgruta," Obi Wan answered. "It's her species' homeworld."

"Makes sense," Anakin said simply.

Both engaged their hyper drive. Within little time, they reached the coordinates that Ahsoka's ship was supposedly located.

"Do you see her?" Obi Wan asked.

"No…" Anakin said. "Did she already enter Shili's atmosphere?"

"That wouldn't make any sense," Obi Wan said back. "We're nowhere near Shili. That planet over there is Dathomir."

Anakin chewed his lip with thought. "She must have entered the wrong coordinates."

"Perhaps…" Obi Wan agreed. His eyes raked his ship's screen. "Anakin, look."

"… what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

Obi Wan sighed in irritation. "To your left!"

Anakin obeyed. A green Starfighter was immobile.

"She engaged her hyper drive," he concluded. "Lost all her controls."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Obi Wan replied.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's ship sprang to life. She began firing at them.

"Looks like she was faking us out!" Anakin said as he maneuvered his ship left and right to dodge the blasts. He was saddened for a moment as he remembered that he had taught her that.

"Anakin, look out!"

He snapped back to reality as his right wing took a hit. "I'm alright!"

Obi Wan breathed in relief. "We have to fight back or she'll kill us!"

Anakin was silent. He wasn't sure if he wanted to or not.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled as he took a hit close to his astromech droid. "We have no choice!"

Anakin gritted his teeth as he released a series of blasts. They all hit Ahsoka's engines perfectly.

Obi Wan watched as her ship began to smoke. It slowly began to drift.

"She's being pulled into Dathomir's atmosphere," he said. "She's going to crash."

They were both silent as her ship sank down to planet and disappeared.

"I lost the tracking signal," Anakin said quietly.

Obi Wan hung his head. "Come on. Let's go back."

"Shouldn't we at least make sure that she's still alive?"

"Anakin, no one could have survived that crash."

Anakin took off his headset and threw it at the window.

This was not the revenge he had wanted. He thought that he would feel relieved by Ahsoka's death, but he felt was a sickening sadness.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan's voice came muffled through the headset. "We need to go."

Anakin picked it up and put it back on. He didn't wait for Obi Wan. He engaged his hyper drive and left Ahsoka, his Padawan, to her death.

 **I'm sorry that it was so short! Hopefully the next one will be longer. Follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have been faced with a dilemma: should I let Padme live, or should she die? I'm not sure, so I was hoping to hear what you guys have to say. It'll help me decide, so please review and tell me. I'll wait a few days to post the next chapter so that I can hear your votes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Dathomir

Ahsoka coughed. Smoke surrounded the air around her. Her engine was destroyed, thanks to Anakin.

She touched her throbbing head and winced. She drew her hand back, and frowned when she saw that it was covered with blood. So, that's why her head hurt.

She forced her eyes to stay open as they threatened to close. Her ship was badly beaten up. Through the front window in the cockpit she could see that the wings were practically snapped off.

Ahsoka staggered up from the ground and held the wall to keep her balance. A searing pain shot up her leg. She glanced down fearfully. Her leg was turned at an awkward angle.

"Great, just great," she said aloud. "A bleeding head to go with a broken leg. Just wonderful. Oh, and look. How generous. A few bruises and cuts too."

She grunted as she pushed against the door that led out of the ship. It was jammed.

She reached to her side, where her green lightsaber was belted. Her fingers grasped around nothingness. Her lightsaber must have fallen during the crash.

Ahsoka coughed again. The smoke was getting thicker, and it was getting harder to focus.

She fell to the ground, her hands moving quickly in front of her. She grabbed an object hopefully, only to find that it was a broken pipe.

Finally, she found her lightsaber amongst a pile of rubble. She stood back up on her unsteady legs. She turned on her lightsaber and carefully cut around the door. Ahsoka kicked it with her good leg and limped out of the ship, breathing in the smoke free air.

She looked around at her surroundings. Wherever this place was, it was clearly night. However, everything was still teeming with wildlife. She could hear many sounds coming from the vegetation around her.

Ahsoka's head lolled to the side. She shook her head and blinked several times. Her sight was becoming blurred.

A rustle in the plants to her left startled her. She turned towards it, trying to activate her lightsaber.

Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over her. She yelled in agony and slowly turned her head to see what had hit her. A plasma arrow was protruding from her back.

A dizzying sensation in Ahsoka's head caused her to fall to the ground.

She watched feebly as a woman bent down in front of her. She was wearing red robes and a red hood. She grasped an energy bow, an extremely rare weapon, in her hand.

Ahsoka examined the blurred features of the woman. "Who… who are… y"-

Everything went black.

"… is she alive?"

"My plasma arrow hit near her spine. It is possible that she could be paralyzed. She passed out just moments before Nandina was able to question her."

"Is she one of us, Hur'dem?"

"No. She is a Togruta."

"But her markings, they look like ours. Do you think so, too, Treena?"

"Silence, Nandina. She is waking up."

Ahsoka opened her eyes feebly. Three women were standing over her. They all had gray complexions and markings on their faces.

She looked at her surroundings. It appeared that she was in some sort of tent. To the side of the tent, opposite where she was, a chest was sat next to a small box.

"Who are you?" she groaned. Her head was still throbbing. "Where am I?"

The tallest one stepped forward. "Who are _you?"_

 _She totally just ignored me,_ Ahsoka thought. She examined their faces. Something seemed familiar about them, like she had seen their species before… Her memory was being slow, but when it caught up to her she almost leapt off the bed that she had been placed on.

One of the three Nightsisters that had markings nearly everywhere on her face placed her hand against Ahsoka's chest and pushed her gently back down on the bed. "You will injure yourself. You must rest."

"Where am I?"

The three Nightsisters looked at each other.

Ahsoka noticed that one of them had an eye that was missing. A scar ran from her forehead, over her empty eye socket, and down to her cheekbone. She was the one that spoke next.

"You are on Dathomir, our home," she said. She looked Ahsoka over as if she were a speck of dirt on her shoe. "The spirits seem to not favor you."

"She does not have their blessing, either," the tall one said. "Perhaps we should take her to Mother Estreya. She will know if we should kill her or not."

"Very well," the scarred one said. She turned toward the one with the most markings. "Treena, stay here with her. If she asks questions, answer them simply. Do not tell her anything important. Leave out details and"-

"Yes, I know, Nandina," Treena replied. She said it respectfully, which surprised Ahsoka. She herself would have used a much different tone.

Nandina nodded. "Come, Hur'dem."

Treena watched as her fellow Nightsisters left the tent. Once she could no longer hear their footsteps, she turned towards the Togruta.

"Why are you here?"

"My ship was shot down," Ahsoka said through her teeth. Her back was incredibly sore from the plasma arrow. "Now answer my question. Where. Am. I?"

Treena sat down at the end of the bed. "Nandina already told you. Dathomir."

Ahsoka sighed. "If I am on Dathomir, then how are you alive? All the Nightsisters were killed in the Battle of Dathomir."

Treena stood and walked to the other side of the tent, where the box was sitting. She knelt down, opened it, and began pulling out several medicines.

"Before we were attacked, a handful of our Nightsisters and Nightbrothers were placed aboard a ship so that we could rebuild our clan if no one survived the battle. We were taken to a desert planet called Atollon. There were terrible spider-like beasts called Krykna. Even we could not tame them. Many of our people died trying to.

"We had heard rumors that Mother Talzin and Asajj Ventress survived the battle. We prayed to the Winged Goddess that they would save us from that wretched planet, but it was not they who came to our aid. The spirits must have spared Estreya from death, who at the time was a young woman, for she was the sole survivor… well, the only one we know for sure. She came to Atollon and brought all of us back to Dathomir. Estreya became our clan mother, and she eventually found Mother Talzin's writings. She used them to become spiritually connected with the Winged Goddess and the Fanged God. Now, she is a highly skilled shaman."

She looked back at the Togruta, who had been listening intently. She noticed that the girl was frowning at the flap that led out of the tent. A breeze was passing by and was blowing small particles of dust into the tent.

"All of our structures were destroyed in the battle, so we have been living in these tents. Mother Estreya says that it is better this way. We can connect to the spirits easily if we are not trapped inside a suffocating building."

Treena stood up again with a bundle of medicines in her arms.

"What are those for?" the girl asked.

Treena did not reply. "Sit up."

Ahsoka looked at her suspiciously before obeying. She winced as she pushed herself up.

Treena uncorked one of the small bottles and dripped three drops of the liquid on a cloth. It was when she held out a knife that the Togruta shouted.

"What are you doing?!"

"Do you want your wound to become infected?" Treena replied. When the girl did not answer, she said, "I am not going to hurt you."

She used the knife to cut through the fabric of the girl's shirt so that she could clean the wound easily.

"At least not yet," she whispered as she put the knife down. "What is your name, Togruta?"

"Ahsoka"- she paused to wince as Treena dabbed the ointment-covered cloth on her wound. "Ahsoka Tano."

"I am Treena. The other two are Hur'dem and Nandina. Hur'dem is the tall one, and Nandina has the scar and absent eye."

"How did she get hurt like that?" Ahsoka asked.

Treena picked up a wad of gauze and some bandages. "She does not like others to speak of it. Perhaps you could ask her yourself, but I will warn you. She is very… _sensitive_ about the topic."

"I don't plan on staying for long. Once you repair my ship-"

"You will stay for as long as Mother Estreya demands. _She_ will decide if you may leave."

Treena pressed the gauze against the wound to lower the amount of blood that was flowing from it. Then she dripped another medicine straight onto the injury. Ahsoka bared her teeth to prevent from screaming.

"What… is that?" she groaned. It burned as if she had been stabbed by a lightsaber.

"It is a painkiller," Treena said. "It takes a few moments for it to begin its purpose."

"All it's giving me is _killer pain_ ," Ahsoka hissed. "Why do I need it?"

"Patience," Treena answered.

The ache that Ahsoka had felt before subsided and reduced to a small throb.

"Thank you," she said. Treena didn't reply.

"So… why do you have those…" She wasn't sure what word she was looking for. "… shapes on your face? I've seen them before, but what do they represent?"

Treena glared at Ahsoka as she placed bandages over the wound. "They are much more than mere markings."

"Then what are they?"

Treena sighed. "Long ago, when we first began channeling the power of the Fanged God, it was extremely hard on our bodies. The power was so strong that it could burst blood vessels, and left bruises on the face. These bruises were considered a sign of weakness. But as we began to truly understand the power of the Fanged God, it was realized that this was a sign of strength, for those who could channel the Fanged God's powers were extremely gifted.

"As of today, only those who are highly favored by the spirits are able to channel the Fanged God's powers, like Mother Estreya. Still, we use facial tattooing as a symbol of that strength. Typically, we receive more of the markings for each of our achievements."

Treena pulled the thin sheet off that was covering Ahsoka. She leaned over and examined her leg. She poked and prodded at it, until Ahsoka let out a small yelp.

"Ah, there it is."

She placed a wooden brace against Ahsoka's leg and wrapped it with more bandages. "This should suffice... for now."

She took out another bottle and held it to Ahsoka's lips. "Drink."

Treena sensed her hesitation. "It will help to speed up the healing process."

Ahsoka sipped a bit from the bottle and nearly gagged. The putrid smell combined with the taste of raw fish was sickening.

After she had recovered from the foul medicine, she spoke. "You're pretty good at all this medical stuff."

Treena nodded. "On Atollon, I was tasked with treating those who had been injured or those who were sick. I learned from one of our best healers, Roslai. She uses spirit ichor to heal wounds. I am not that talented with channeling the power of the Winged Goddess, but I am skilled with medicines."

Ahsoka watched as she put the medicinal supplies away in their box. "Why do you have more markings than Ur'dee and Nandina?"

Treena rolled her eyes. "It is Hur'dem, not Ur'dee, and that is because I was the most successful in all my tests."

"What tests?"

"The Test of Fury, the Test of Night, and the Test of Elevation."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak, but Treena continued.

"Mother Estreya gave me these markings-" she began. She pointed to the one on her chin and the ones around her eyes. "-when I passed the Test of Fury. I received these from her as well-" She touched the ones on her forehead and cheeks "-after the Test of Night and the Test of Elevation. I was the only one out of my fellow candidates to receive markings _before_ I had finished the tests."

Ahsoka nodded again. "What do you have to do in the tests?"

Treena put the medical supplies and medicines back into the box. "Now is not the time to discuss that. I have already told you many things, despite what Nandina advised me."

She walked back to Ahsoka's bed and sat down. "My most honored achievement was when I became a hunter." She traced down the bridge of her nose with her finger and near the corners of her mouth to show the last of her markings. "All hunters must wear red and use a very rare weapon: an energy bow."

"So, you're the one that shot me," Ahsoka said sharply.

Treena grinned. "Indeed, I was. I was meant to be hunting veekas, yet when I came across your ship and saw you, my target changed."

"Wait, you're a hunter _and_ a healer?"

"I would not say healer… more like a… well, a doctor."

"What are Nandina and Hur'dem?"

Treena was getting irritated with her questioning. "They are both shadow killers."

Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask what shadow killers were. Treena seemed to be able to read her mind.

"They are assassins. Now, no more questions. That is all."

"Just one more," Ahsoka said quickly. Treena glared.

"What?"

"Why have you told me so much?"

Treene stood up and laughed lightly. "Well, you are going to die either way."

Ahsoka sighed loudly and laid back down. If that was true, she would need to somehow escape. But she couldn't even imagine attempting to with her current injuries.

"Sit back up," Treena ordered. She strode over to the chest and pulled out an orange tunic. "Put this on. I cut through your shirt."

Treena threw it onto Ahsoka's lap and stepped outside the tent without saying anything else.

Ahsoka struggled to pull off her shirt without brushing it against the bandages. As she tugged her arms through the tunic, she heard hushed voices outside the tent.

"-talked to Mother Estreya?"

"Indeed."

"She simply said to bring the Togruta to her. Mother Estreya will decide her fate."

Ahsoka recognized the voices. The first had been Treena, followed by Nandina, then Hur'dem.

"I would imagine so," Nandina said.

"While you were both gone, I managed to take care of her wounds."

"Treena!" Hur'dem said. "Why? She is a trespasser on our home!"

"If she had been one of us would you have wanted me to help her?" Treena said back. "I had a reason to give her my help."

"And what would that be?" Nandina asked.

"I sense that she is strong with the Force."

"But Treena, we do not use the Force. We may be considered 'Force-sensitive' by those outside our clan, but we do not practice it," Hur'dem argued.

"I know, Hur'dem," Treena replied with a hint of agitation. "But because I sense this strong power within her, I can only say that she is either Sith, like we are considered, or-"

"Jedi," Nandina finished.

"Could it be true?" Hur'dem questioned. "Perhaps she is Sith."

"I sense that she is very conflicted. She is leaning towards dark power, but I feel that her roots in the light side are holding her back from true strength," Treena answered.

"I do suppose that I sensed _some_ elements of the Jedi when you first brought her back with you," Hur'dem added.

Ahsoka could see their silhouettes through the tent's thin fabric. She saw Nandina shake her head.

"If this is all true, her chance of receiving mercy from Mother Estreya is slim."

 **Please review and tell me if you think Padme should live or die in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so so so sorry! It has been a few crazy weeks for me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, though! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

Sorrow

Anakin sat in the medical center with his head in his hands, his legs bouncing up and down nervously.

 _First Cato Neomodia, now this…_

 _This is all my fault. If I had been easier on Ahsoka, she wouldn't have done this. She wouldn't be dead; Padme wouldn't be hurt. Everything would be as it should._

 _It's all my fault. It always has been._

 _I was never meant to be the 'Chosen One'._

Anakin's body shuddered as he breathed in shakily.

 _I can't lose her. Not Padme. Not my love._

 _Snips was taken from me. Padme won't fall to the same fate._

 _She can't._

He sighed and pulled himself up straight. He looked around expectantly, waiting for someone to escort him to wherever his love was being held.

Frustration coursed through him. He needed to see her. Now.

He was about to stride up to the front desk and demand that he be taken to his wife, but a familiar buzzing sound stopped him.

A chrome medical droid halted in front of him, a clipboard clasped in its metallic fingers.

"You are Mr. Skywalker?" it asked in a monotone voice.

Anakin nodded.

"This way," it droned.

The droid led him through a complicated series of halls, steel doors, and stairs after stairs after stairs.

Anakin allowed his mind to wander.

 _What would Obi Wan do if he were me?_

Anakin shook his head at himself. He should already know that answer.

 _He would remain calm and take things one step at a time._

Anakin willed himself to stay silent as he followed the droid across a wide, glass bridge overlooking a small nursery.

"How much farther?" Anakin questioned impatiently.

The droid ignored him and marked something on its clipboard silently.

Anakin craned his neck to see what it had written down, but suddenly they came to a stop in front of a door inscribed with the a concerning and worrisome phrase: _EMERGENCY._

"Please wait he-"

Anakin pushed the droid aside and rushed into the room.

Padme's beautiful hair was matted and limp against her slowly rising and sinking chest. Her eyes were closed gently. If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that she was sleeping.

She looked so frail, so weak. Anakin wanted nothing more than to embrace her and soothe all her pain and suffering.

"Sir, I must ask you to leave."

Another medical droid, this one with several bronze arms all holding something different. It pulled one of its arms out from behind its back, and Anakin glimpsed a scalpel.

"What are you doing to her?"

The chrome droid tapped on his shoulder. "You must exit the room. The operation is not finished yet."

"No, I'm not leaving."

He glared at the droid and continued to inch closer to the bed.

"Sir, I am required to only give you one last warning before you will have to be escorted out of the room."

"I said, I'm not leaving."

The bronze droid pressed a small button on the wall.

The chrome droid nodded approvingly.

"What did you just do?" Anakin asked.

"Alerted security."

Anakin's jaw clenched. He could feel his muscles burn with the effort of keeping his hands at his side and not on the droid.

"I will not lea-"

He was interrupted by a sudden twitching movement in the corner of his eye. He turned around sharply and nearly passed out.

Padme's body thrashed around on the bed uncontrollably. The cords and wires that were attached all over her began to fall off with the force of her movements.

"Padme!"

Anakin hurried to her side.

"Sir, please-"

"NO!"

The bronze droid quickly moved in front of Anakin.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked worriedly.

Besides the sound of the sheets crinkling beneath Padme's convulsing body, there was only silence.

"Someone answer me!"

"Cardiac arrest," the chrome droid said softly.

The bronze droid nodded solemnly.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!"

"I must wait for the rest of the medical team to get here," the bronze droid said simply.

Amongst his anger, Anakin reached down to his belt and began to curl his fingers around the hilt of his lightsaber.

The door to the room burst open. Droid after droid filed in and started doing different tasks. One strapped down Padme's arms and legs to the bed.

"Don't hurt her!" Anakin pleaded.

"Sir, they must do that in order to keep her restrained. She could injure herself if she is not proper-"

The droid was silenced by the sound of the door opening once again.

A burly man was the last to enter. He laid eyes on Anakin and quickly wrapped both of his large arms around him.

"Stop!" Anakin grunted as he was slowly pulled out of the room. "Let me go!"

"The more you resist, the more risk there will be for the droids to get distracted by all the fuss and possibly screw up their job," the man said in a deep voice. "Come on."

Anakin groaned in sorrow and defeat as a black droid placed a breathing mask over Padme's face.

"I love you, Padme," he cried. "I love you."

His eyes filled with tears as he watched the heart monitor.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The man had managed to almost pull Anakin through the open door. Anakin attempted to grab the side of the doorway, but he suddenly felt a sharp stab in his arm. He looked down and saw the small syringe that the man held.

Anakin sobbed as the door clicked shut.

The man frowned with pity and released him.

Anakin crumbled to the ground and placed his head against the door. Tears trickled down his cheeks and landed, one by one, against his tunic.

His vision became blurred as the sedative kicked in.

"Oh, Padme," he whispered drowsily. "I'm so sorry."

As he slowly began to lose consciousness, he held onto the beeping of the heart monitor as best as he could and prayed that Padme would be safe.

"Everything will be okay."

Anakin barely heard the man. He forced his eyes open. His sight swam back and forth between darkness and reality.

He gave into the sedative and faintly heard the final signals.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

 **I'm sorry that this is so short! Don't worry, the next one will be longer. I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please follow, favorite, and review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am absolutely, incredibly, positively sorry! It has been a few crazy months! I want to thank you for being patient. Enjoy! :)**

Life or Death

Ahsoka opened her eyes slowly. She expected to be greeted by the shouts and laughs of the twins, but instead heard the sound of walking feet.

"Get up."

She sat up carefully to avoid the pain that would surely result if she moved too quickly.

Treena was standing at the foot of the small bed, her energy bow gripped tightly in her hand. A quiver of plasma arrows was slung across her back. "Do not make me tell you again. You will not keep Mother Estreya waiting."

Ahsoka groaned. She remembered what Nandina had said the night before… Ahsoka was most likely going to be killed because of her affiliation with the Jedi. Even if they did spare her, she would probably be locked up.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I assume you will want this," Treena said as she held out her arm.

Ahsoka smiled. "My lightsaber." She took it gladly, feeling comfort and familiarity in its grip. "I'm surprised you didn't burn it as soon as you found it."

"Believe me, it was tempting," Treena scoffed. She watched for a few moments as Ahsoka ran her finger down the side of the hilt.

"That is enough."

She took it from Ahsoka's hands roughly.

"Hey!"

"I only wanted you to be able to feel that power one last time before you die. I would want someone to do the same for me as well." She glanced at her bow before grabbing Ahsoka's wrists and slapping a pair of restraints on them. "Come. Hur'dem and Nandina are meeting us on the way."

"Why?"

"They have to be used as witnesses of your ship's crash here… and they want to see your execution."

Ahsoka frowned, stood up shakily, and began to follow her out of the tent. "Do you really think that your clan mother will kill me?"

Treena shrugged and walked behind her. She nocked an arrow on her bow and kept it aimed on the Togruta's back, should she get any ideas. "Most likely. You are a Jedi, correct?"

Ahsoka swallowed hard and focused on the sound of the crackling beneath her feet as she walked. She looked up and squinted at the strange, twisted canopy of trees.

"I… well, yes. But… it's complicated."

Treena looked at her confusingly as Nandina appeared from behind one of the other tents, which seemed to be spread everywhere across the whole planet. She held a small cloth against her arm that was beginning to turn red.

"What took so long?" Treena asked as Nandina came to walk next to her. "Mother Estreya will not be pleased."

Nandina pursed her lips and adjusted her hood. "I was guarding our borders and I crossed paths with a ssurrian."

"A what?" Ahsoka asked.

Treena and Nandina both glared at her, disgust written plainly across their faces.

"I knew it was coming; I invoked the Ears of the Chiroptix," Nandina continued. "Yet somehow I left myself defenseless. I was the one at fault. I should have known better."

Treena shook her head. Ssurrians were known for being aggressive. "Let me see the wound."

Nandina squinted with her one eye but held her arm out, and removed the cloth. The gash was very deep.

"This will get infected soon. I suggest you show it to Mother Estreya."

Nandina's eyes widened. "Can you not heal it yourself? I cannot have another incident concerning a creature, especially not since-"

She stopped and looked over at Ahsoka, who had been listening and trying to hide it by marveling at the nature.

"You have to stop doing these things, Nandina," Treena bit her lip.

"Do not tell me to stop," she snapped back. "I am connected to the creatures of Dathomir, just like the rest of my sisters."

Treena fell silent and continued walking. Ahsoka glanced between the Nightsisters unsurely.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked tentatively.

"To Mother Estreya," Treena sighed. "Have I not said that before?"

"You have," Ahsoka nodded. "It's just that we're getting further away from any signs of civilization."

"Wonderful observation," Nandina said irately.

"Thank you," Ahsoka smirked.

Nandina ignored her and stopped abruptly as Hur'dem came running between two overhanging trees. She was panting and sweat had formed on her brow.

Treena scowled. "You are incredibly late."

"Forgive me, sisters," she breathed. "I was invoking the Touch of the Kiin'Dray. I apologize for my absence."

"The Touch of the Kiin'Dray is only meant to be used for climbing purposes," Nandina frowned.

"Yes, indeed. I was climbing the trees so that I could find where all the rancors have gone and get a view of the surrounding area. They seem to have disappeared. Not even the hunters can find them."

Treena opened her mouth to protest that she and the rest of the hunters had reasons for their inability to track the rancors, but Nandina spoke first.

"What has happened?"

"We are not quite sure. It has been incredibly hard lately to invoke even the simplest spells," Hur'dem said.

Treena nodded. "It has also been hard for us hunters to track any creatures. We do not know what the cause of it is."

Ahsoka, who had stayed silent, suddenly gasped. She heard a loud, thrumming roar that almost sounded like a scream. It brought so much pain to her ears that she clutched her head.

The three Nightsisters seemed to be unaffected.

Ahsoka yelled in pain and dropped to her knees. The pain lasted for several moments. Her head throbbed.

"What… what was that?" she panted.

Hur'dem smiled. "I just used the Scream of the Ssurrian. It appears that I am able to invoke it properly again."

"You mean that you're the one who did that? Just now?"

She nodded and pulled Ahsoka off her feet.

"We need to keep moving," Treena said. "We are almost there."

Within a few silent minutes, they had reached a large, open chasm in the ground.

"Here we are."

Ahsoka looked at her in disbelief. "Wait, is this how I die? I jump and get smashed into smithereens?"

Nandina gave her a look of irritation. "No."

She leapt from the ground and dove down into the chasm. Hur'dem followed shortly after.

"What are they doing?"

Treena sighed and grabbed Ahsoka's arm, pulling her closer to the edge of the chasm.

"Hold on, what are you-"

Treena pushed Ahsoka into the opening and jumped as well.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to scream as they plummeted down. She was bathed in darkness; surrounded by it. She clenched her eyes shut and prepared herself for pain.

 _Come on, Ahsoka… I've taught you better than that…_

Ahsoka recognized the voice as Anakin's. He was right; he had taught her better than that. She should _know_ better.

She straightened her body as much as she could, despite the weight of falling, and channeled the Force. She sensed that she was nearing the ground. Just as she was about to hit it, she pushed herself forward and landed skillfully on her feet.

She looked up to see that she was in an underground series of tunnels. The only source of light came from torches that were against the rock walls.

"She survived the fall? Her first time?"

Ahsoka turned around to see the three Nightsisters, a look of awe on their faces. She grinned, a hint of smugness playing on her lips.

Treena was the first one to break the silence. "Come on. Mother Estreya is this way."

They led Ahsoka through several dim tunnels. There seemed to be a whole system of them.

Treena and Nandina walked in the front, while Hur'dem stayed next to Ahsoka.

"So," Hur'dem started, her voice at a low whisper. "Are you really a Jedi?"

Ahsoka regarded her skeptically. "Why should I tell you?"

"Well, in case you have not noticed, I am the youngest out of my two fellow sisters. I actually believe I am closest to your age. But that is besides the point," she smiled.

"First of all, just because we're close in age doesn't mean that I trust you. And second, how can you be the youngest?" Ahsoka questioned. "You're about three inches taller than the others. You're taller than _me_ , and I even have these." She pointed to her blue and white montrals.

Hur'dem smiled again. "I was just born this way. As a matter of fact, I was the only one born on the planet where most of our people hid during the Battle of Dathomir. Mother Estreya says that perhaps it was the nature there that influenced my fast maturity."

Ahsoka nodded slowly, slightly intrigued.

"Will you now answer my question?" Hur'dem prodded.

"Well…" Ahsoka sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell this girl. Yes, she was good at making herself appear trustworthy, but that didn't mean that she was.

Hur'dem raised a brow, wanting her to continue.

"I'm not technically a Jedi," Ahsoka said. "I'm still a Padawan learner."

"Is that what this signifies, then?" Hur'dem pulled on her Padawan beads lightly.

Ahsoka nodded. "But I… I made a poor decision that led me down a dark path. I can never return from it."

"So, that must be why I sensed that darkness and corruption in you. May I ask what you did?"

Ahsoka shook her head in shame. "I… viewed a Sith Holocron that filled me with bad intentions. Then, I hurt Pad- I hurt _someone_ close to me."

Hur'dem squinted at her. "Did you do it purposely?"

"I- yes. I don't know what compelled me or why I did it."

"Yes, you do," Hur'dem said softly.

Treena turned around to them and held a finger to her lips.

"We are nearing Mother Estreya," Nandina explained.

Hur'dem and Ahsoka glanced at each other silently.

A few steps later they were greeted by two tall and muscular Nightbrothers. They took one look at Ahsoka and scanned the faces of the three Nightsisters before letting them pass.

The four turned a sharp corner that revealed a dead end, but widened out into a large room of sorts. On the walls were strange green torches, and in the center was a long table. The chair at the far end hosted a slim yet strong figure.

Mother Estreya looked up distractedly and waved the group over.

"Mother Estreya, this is the Force-sensitive who landed on our planet," Treena said. She pushed Ahsoka forward.

Ahsoka swallowed and tried her best to keep her face straight and unfaltering.

Mother Estreya stood and examined the Togruta's features. "Hmm… tell me, child, where did you learn your Force abilities?"

Ahsoka looked at her, clearly confused. Why was that the first question she was asking?

Mother Estreya chuckled, making her wrinkles more pronounced. "Or rather, _who_ taught you your Force abilities?"

"Anakin Skywalker," she replied without hesitation.

The other Nightsisters' eyes widened.

" _The_ Anakin Skywalker?" Hur'dem whispered. "The one who fought in the Clone Wars?"

"General Skywalker?" Nandina murmured to Treena, who nodded in reply.

The clan mother, on the other hand, merely twitched her lips. "So I take it that you are experienced with lightsaber combat, as well as using the Force?"

Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"Forgive me for asking, Mother Estreya, but what does this have to do with her execution?" Nandina blurted.

Mother Estreya raised a brow at her. "Who said that she would be executed?"

Nandina opened her mouth, but Treena elbowed her in the side.

"What is your name?" Mother Estreya asked.

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Ah, yes. That name sounds familiar…" Mother Estreya nodded. "Now, tell me why you landed on our planet."

"I didn't _land_ , I crashed," Ahsoka snapped. "My ship was shot down."

"By whom?"

Ahsoka hesitated. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and… An-Anakin Skywalker."

The room suddenly became eerily quiet.

"And what did you do to deserve such a fate? Especially at the hands of your own master?" Mother Estreya said finally.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and promised herself to just be honest. "I viewed a Sith Holocron, which is against the rules of the Temple. I was imprisoned for it, and when I had a chance to escape I took advantage of it… I injured someone very close to me. I did it out of hatred."

"Who was the said person?"

"Senator Padme Amidala," Ahsoka said softly. She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and she frantically wiped it away before they could see it.

Mother Estreya looked at her with a gentle frown. "Did this affect you in anyway?"

"No… not at first," Ahsoka said shakily. "But looking back on it, especially now, I regret it. She was close to me, almost like a mother… I looked up to her. And now I- now I don't know what to do. I don't know how badly I hurt her. I don't even know if she's still alive."

Mother Estreya nodded sincerely. "And I do believe that her and Master Skywalker have children, correct?"

Ahsoka sniffled and nodded.

"If I understand correctly, a level of loss like that could affect the children very badly. It could have a bad effect on them, especially because it is a loss of a parent. Mothers are meant to always be there for the children. I imagine that they will have a terrible childhood without the guidance of their mother."

Ahsoka cried and covered her mouth to silence herself.

Mother Estreya looked to Treena without any signs of pity for Ahsoka. "May I see her lightsaber?"

Treena handed it to her obediently.

Mother Estreya studied it, running her fingers over the activation button and the several other parts that made it unique.

"Marvelous construction…" she murmured. "Skywalker taught you well. It is a shame that you threw away such a good learning experience with such a petty mistake."

Ahsoka hung her head and avoided eye contact.

"Sit down, child. You and I have more discussing to do, but first I must deal with these three," Mother Estreya said.

Treena furrowed her brows. "Have we done something wrong?"

Mother Estreya tucked the lightsaber inside her robes. "No, of course not. I just need to check in on your work, because I have heard some poor reports lately."

Treena nodded and seemed to sigh in relief. "I can only say that the hunters have had trouble with tracking certain creatures. We have been asked to help with the current problem of the decline in rancor numbers, but we cannot find any signs of them. We expected the majority of them to be by the Dreaming River, but we only found about two or three in the area."

"I tried to spot some by invoking the Touch of the Kiin'Dray and climbing the tallest trees, but I was not able to see any," Hur'dem added.

"Thank you, Treena," Mother Estreya said. "You have always been one of the most skilled hunters. You were even the most skilled throughout all your tests."

"Thank you, Mother."

"You can leave. I want to speak with Hur'dem first… and then Nandina."

Treena gave a curt nod and exited the cave-like room.

"Yes?" Hur'dem asked.

"Has your ability to invoke certain abilities improved? Of course, they are already incredibly excellent, I just want to know if you have made any advances."

"Yes, very much."

"Have you been able to conjure spirit ichor?"

"Oh, yes, I was able to perform scrying. I saw some events going on in the Outer Rim; nothing of much importance, mostly just small clan and tribe fights. However, further in the Core- at Coruscant, specifically- I was able to see a woman in a hospital. I have reason to believe that it was Senator Amidala, for Master Skywalker was outside the room and was devastated. She went into cardiac arrest, and it was unclear on whether or not the medical team succeeded in starting her heart back up again."

Ahsoka sat up straighter. "Is she still alive?"

Hur'dem glanced at her. "Like I said, I was unable to see. I am still practicing on using spirit ichor for scrying."

"Still, that is very good," Mother Estreya grinned. "Someone of your young age being gifted enough to perform things like this is quite impressive. Soon you will be a strong shaman one day, just as I am. Perhaps more powerful than I."

"Thank you," Hur'dem smiled. She left the room happily, and looked over her shoulder back at Ahsoka, who was sitting with her head in her hands. For a moment, Hur'dem could have sworn that Ahsoka was crying.

"And now you, Nandina," Mother Estreya said. "Let me see the bandage on your arm."

Nandina frowned and moved forward. She unwrapped the cloth and revealed the gash.

"What is this from?" Mother Estreya asked sharply. "Have you been interacting with Dathomir's creatures again, specifically after you were told to stay away from them?"

"Please, forgive me. It was a ssurrian. It attacked without warning."

"Ssurrians rarely attack unless provoked. What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

Ahsoka looked up to see Nandina's frightened and worried face.

"I warned you that if something like this happened again, especially after the incident with the rancor, that you would be punished," Mother Estreya snarled.

"My job was to guide the rancors across the river, and I did just that! One of them lashed out because I mounted it incorrectly! It was a simple mistake!"

"A simple mistake that cost your eye, and almost your life!" Mother Estreya scoffed. "Because of that mistake, it made you unable to see clearly and affected your ability to treat the rancors with the respect they deserve."

"Mother Estreya, please, I beg for a second chance. I know the rancors as if they are my own brothers and sisters. Please. I do not care that one of them hurt me. All I care for is them. They make me happy and give me a purpose in life."

Mother Estreya sighed and closed her eyes. She began calling on the Winged Goddess for spirit ichor, which appeared as green smoke. She changed its shape to form a small sphere, and opened her eyes. She peered into it for a few moments, staying completely silent.

"Through this I have seen the future events of what shall happen if you indeed become a rancor tamer once again. It appears that you will indeed find a way to bring the rancors back. Therefore, I will let you return your past occupation. You may leave."

Nandina beamed and left without another word.

Mother Estreya shook her head and turned towards Ahsoka, who looked quite confused.

"Now, child, I will tell you how you can channel that power inside you- whether it be light or dark- through the way of the Nightsisters and become stronger than you could ever possibly imagine."

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Again, I apologize for the super late chapter! :) Follow, favorite, and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I realize that I haven't posted in a LONG time, and I'm sorry for that. It's been kind of hard to choose how to continue the story, so my solution is to have a somewhat short chapter about how things are going in Coruscant for Anakin and Padme. Then maybe in the reviews you guys could help me with what to do with Ahsoka? I sort have an idea, but I'd like to see what you all think. Anything helps!**

A Ray of Hope

Obi Wan stood over Anakin, who had been carried back to the apartment and placed on his bed after what happened in the medical center. Apparently, according to the security, Anakin had refused to leave Padme's room, so he had been forcibly removed and drugged for his own safety.

Anakin stirred, his eyes opening for a moment before closing again. He mumbled something intelligible about Padme.

Obi Wan sighed and left the room, checking on Luke and Leia. They were both sitting on the floor cross-legged. Leia was telling Luke something, her hands moving around to exaggerate her story and her eyes widening and narrowing here and there. Luke nodded in understanding, listening intently.

Obi Wan smiled softly. They didn't know what had become of their mother… yet. He had told them that she was on senatorial business and wouldn't be back for quite some time. It seemed to be working. The twins seemed oblivious.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Anakin sitting up. He looked confused, almost delirious. After he shook his head, though, he seemed to be more aware.

"Where's Padme?" he demanded when his gaze landed on Obi Wan.

"She's…" Obi Wan wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Tell me!"

Obi Wan sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I visited the medical center earlier this morning. They said that they did manage to get her heart beating again, but…"

Anakin had almost looked happy for a split second. "But what?"

"She's still unresponsive… she went into a coma. The cardiac arrest _and_ the amount of blood she lost…"

Anakin stood up, his whole body trembling. "Take me to her."

"Anakin, she needs time to recover. It's most likely best if she is undisturbed."

"I don't care!" he shouted.

Leia ran into the room, alerted by his raised tone. Luke lingered by the door and watched his sister.

Anakin looked at Luke, then Leia, his eyes puffy. "Do they know?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "And it's best that they don't."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Leia asked. An inquisitive look had formed on her face, much similar to an expression that Padme used often.

Anakin forced a light smile and picked her up. "Nothing's wrong. Don't you worry. I just… I just have some work to do that I really don't _want_ to do. It's going to be really boring."

"Okay," Leia nodded. She pointed to the floor and Anakin set her down, watching her dart over to Luke. They both whispered for a moment before going back to the living room.

"Please," Anakin whispered finally. "Padme… she's all I have besides the twins. I don't want her to be alone."

Obi Wan groaned. _Why does he have to do this?_

"Fine," he said after some thought. "Though I don't know how willing they'll be to let you in the room again… I'll stay here with the twins."

Anakin nodded and hurried towards the door.

"Anakin?"

He turned around to meet Obi Wan's eyes. "Promise me that you won't do anything rash."

Anakin paused before nodding again.

Anakin had taken an air taxi and arrived at the medical center just a bit after 8:00am, which was when visiting hours were opened. He strode into the pristine building, looking for the droid who had escorted him to Padme's room last time.

Sure enough, the droid was hovering just at the beginning of the long hall. It was typing something into a small pad, its metallic fingers clicking against the screen.

"Hey!" Anakin called.

The droid looked up. "Ah. It is you. I had a feeling you would be back again."

"Can you take me to the Senator's room?"

The droid seemed to be contemplating. After a few silent moments, he nodded curtly and gestured for Anakin to follow.

"Do you know anything about her condition?" he asked the droid as they began their ascend on the flights of stairs.

"Hmm… I have heard some talk among the other medical droids. They say that her coma is not extremely severe. She may be in her state for about a week or two, though. Patience is key in times like these. We are doing everything we can for her."

"Well, you obviously didn't do enough! She should never have ended up like this."

The droid's tone became a bit irritated and perhaps even defensive. "We did not do this to her, Master Jedi. _We_ are not the cause of what has befallen her."

Anakin glared at the droid, wishing that he had something to say back. But he couldn't think of anything. The droid was right. It wasn't the droids' fault, it wasn't Obi Wan's fault, it wasn't even Ahsoka's fault. It was _his_ fault. If he hadn't let Padme go and see Ahsoka, it wouldn't have happened. And if he had helped Ahsoka sooner, all of this pain could have been avoided.

"We are here," the droid said after awhile, bringing Anakin back into awareness.

Anakin rushed into the room, pushing open the door. Besides Padme, there was only a small, metallic blue droid replacing the IV in Padme's forearm.

"Who are you?" the droid chirped.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said as if that was enough explanation.

"Oh," the droid replied. Apparently it was good enough. "I will leave. I will be back in less than half an hour and you may have to leave so that the doctor can check her pulse and breathing rate. It is best to work without interruption or distraction."

Anakin nodded and turned towards Padme, waiting to hear the droid's exit. The door clicked, and he moved closer to the bed.

He didn't know if he should even _touch_ her. She looked so frail, like she would crumble at any moment. He frowned at her sunken cheeks and pale face.

Anakin had to look away. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't he be the one?

He looked back up at her and tentatively grasped her cold hand.

He remembered people saying that sometimes coma patients could hear someone speaking to them.

He took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing… perhaps something._

"Padme? It's me, Anakin… Ani. The twins are doing okay. They don't know that you're… that you're hurt. It's better for them, anyways. They're with Obi Wan right now."

Anakin stopped. He could have sworn that Padme's other hand had moved, but perhaps it was just his mind playing cruel tricks.

"Ahsoka is…" He didn't know what to say. How could he tell her? "We think that Ahsoka is… she might be dead. Her ship crashed on Dathomir and our scanners couldn't find her signal. I'm hoping that she's okay, even if… even if she did this."

He reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind Padme's ear. "I'm sorry, Padme. This is all my fault. If I had been more understanding, like you told me to be, then maybe… maybe none of this would have happened."

He chuckled softly, imagining what Padme would say to him. _Oh, Ani, none of this is your fault. Ahsoka made her own choice._

"But she would never have made that choice if I had helped her sooner," he argued aloud.

Anakin decided to sit on the edge of the bed. He lifted Padme's hand to his mouth and planted a light kiss on it.

"I love you, Padme. Everything is going to be okay… I'll make sure of it."

The door swung open and a droid entered.

"You must leave, sir."

Anakin looked at Padme solemnly, wishing to stay with her. But he knew that he had to leave so that the droids could help her recover.

He stood and brushed past the droid, closing the door behind him. It pained him to leave behind his love, his beautiful Padme. It brought so much sorrow upon him that as he left the medical center, he found himself crying.

 **Super short, I know! :( I decided not to kill Padme based on the reviews, and don't worry! She'll be back to her normal self soon. The next chapter might be about Ahsoka, but that's up to the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please follow, favorite, and review. :D**


	14. Two Years Later

**Hey! So this chapter is going to be about what happens in the next two years, for both Ahsoka and Anakin. I'm doing this because it'll save more time. Enjoy! (Hopefully nothing's confusing; I'll try to make everything clear.)**

Two Years Later

Mother Estreya had taught Ahsoka almost everything she knew about spell casting. The young Togruta was very skilled at it, which was very suprising to the majority of the Nightsisters. Very few of them had believed that Ahsoka possessed enough skill to draw power from the Fanged God and Winged Goddess, yet she had proved the wrong multiple times. Many became jealous of Ahsoka's strength.

Mother Estreya favored Ahsoka for many reasons. She was a fast learner and she had past the trials far quicker than any student Mother Estreya had ever seen or heard of. The Togruta was merciless and ruthless as well; all her pain and anger contributed to her overwhelming power. Because of her success, she had gained countless markings that rivaled those of Thalia's.

Ahsoka was grateful to have Mother Estreya's guidance. However, there were still times where she missed her old master. But she couldn't think of him without becoming saddened by the life she left behind. So, she replaced her pain with hate for him and Padme, the twins, Obi Wan, Yoda, and anyone else she could think of.

As time wound on, Ahsoka's heart became more and more corrupted by darkness, making her very well known. She was often paid to work as an assassin, her targets being usually leaders or politicians.

Present day, two years later*

"Ahsoka, come on," called Nandina. "Although Mother Estreya favors you more than the rest of us, that does not mean that she will spare you from her impatience."

"I know," Ahsoka snapped. "It's not my fault that she doesn't like _you_. She likes Thalia and Hur'dem, though."

Nandina huffed. "You do not have to remind me."

Ahsoka smirked and climbed down from the tree, pleased to have irritated her companion. "I didn't see any rancors. Are you sure that they're starting to come back?"

Nandina had regained her position working with rancors the day that Ahsoka had met Mother Estreya.

"Of course," Nandina scoffed. Her hand went up to her missing eye and scratched the scar absentmindedly. "I was with one just the other day. It was stuck on the other side of the river. I even took it across, where the others were waiting for him."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, maybe it's just not the right time of day. Or maybe they just don't like you."

Nandina glared at her. "That is not funny, Ahsoka," she snarled. "You know that rancors mean very much to me."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if they _did_ like you-" she paused to laugh cruely- "they wouldn't have done _that."_

Nandina scowled and pulled her hand away from her eye. "It was an accident."

Ahsoka smiled. "Still, I'm not gonna be the one to give the report to Mother Estreya, you are. I don't like her when she's angry." She remembered all the times that Mother Estreya had slapped or kicked her when she had failed at producing a spell or hitting the correct target with a plasma arrow.

"I do not like it, either," Nandina sighed.

The two walked in silence to the chasm that opened up in the ground and passed several tents. They offered greetings to some of the Nightbrothers who had just returned from one of the confidential tasks Mother Estreya had given them.

Ahsoka jumped into the chasm first, used to the falling sensation by this point. Nandina followed. They both landed with precision and continued their way through the series of tunnels.

When they reached the room where Mother Estreya spent most of her time, they were shocked to only see Hur'dem lying on the floor. At first, all Ahsoka could see was that Hur'dem was curled up in a ball. As she grew closer she realized why.

Her face was bloodied and her nose appeared to be broken. Bruises were scattered up and down the lengths of her arms and legs.

"Hur'dem!" Nandina cried. She fell to the ground next to her fellow sister, overcome with concern. "What has happened?"

Mother Estreya came into the room, her hands folded behind her back. Ahsoka turned and bowed her head slightly to her mentor.

"What happened to Hur'dem, Mother?" Ahsoka asked.

Mother Estreya looked down at Hur'dem's twitching, convulsing body in disgust. "She is a traitor."

Nandina looked up at her, clearly horrified. "What?"

Mother Estreya didn't reply. Instead, she turned towards the door, where several uniformed Nightsisters entered. They all had some form of a weapon, whether it be a club or even a stone. Among them was only one plasma bow, which was held by none other than Thalia, for she held the most skill with it.

"Sisters," Mother Estreya began, "Hur'dem was caught trying to leave Dathomir by repairing Ahsoka Tano's damaged ship."

"But that does not mean that she wanted to leave! Perhaps she only wanted to fix it for one of her tasks," Nandina said.

"No. I have never assigned Hur'dem to leave Dathomir. Her role is here, using her spell casting to heal and benefit her fellows. She wanted to leave, and as every one of you knows, you are not allowed to leave without my permission."

The Nightsisters all looked uneasily at each other, frightened to harm one of their sisters. But they knew that they would be punished severely if they didn't listen to their leader.

They drew back their weapons, waiting for Mother Estreya's signal.

"Don't!" Nandina cried. "Sisters, please! She is one of us! Do not betray our sisterhood because of a petty order!"

Several of the Nightsisters looked at one another, questioning what was right or wrong. None lowered their weapons, however, except for Thalia.

"I will not stand for this," she snarled, throwing her plasma bow to the ground. "I will not harm Hur'dem."

Ahsoka looked down at Hur'dem then, a mix of pity and revulsion playing across her face.

Mother Estreya pursed her lips and waved the other Nightsisters away. "You are all excused, except for Thalia."

"Why have you done this to her?" Nandina cried after her other sisters had left. She scooped up the younger Nightsister's head and cradled it to her chest. She began to weep openly as Hur'dem continued to shudder.

"Maybe Hur'dem would care to explain why she wanted to leave?" Ahsoka said, tapping her mentor's shoulder.

Hur'dem lifted her head up slightly, pained by the movement. When she spoke, her voice came out hoarse and scratchy. Nandina smiled sadly but was relieved that she could still at least speak and was aware.

"I... wanted to leave... because of _you_ ," she croaked. She lifted a shaky finger and pointed at Mother Estreya. "You are a... disgrace t-to the... Nightsisters. You g-go against everything... that we stand for."

Thalia looked between Hur'dem and Nandina, her heart filled with sorrow. It pained her to see them like this, and it angered her that it was all Mother Estreya's doing.

"Hur'dem was only being honest. Is that such a crime?" Thalia said. "And if she wanted to leave, then so be it. That is _her_ choice. Not yours. You cannot control all of us, much as you want to."

Mother Estreya frowned solemnly and paced in front of the Nightsisters. "I have done this because she deserves to be punished for this infraction of our laws. Our laws have changed since the Battle of Dathomir, and for many reasons. Hur'dem has jeapordized our safety. Therefore, she will be punished."

Ahsoka frowned as Nandina cried harder. She was confused. She knew that it wasn't right, yet she wanted to see Hur'dem punished just as much as Mother Estreya did. If her mentor wanted something, so did she. It was just the connection they had.

"Ahsoka?" Mother Estreya asked. "Do you believe that Hur'dem has wronged us?"

Nandina stared up at Ahsoka with pleading eyes. Thalia raised her brow, daring Ahsoka to say what she wanted to. Ahsoka knew what they were hoping her to say, but she wasn't going to.

"Yes. She deserves her punishment."

"No!" Nandina screamed. "I won't let you!"

Mother Estreya moved slowly forward. "I am not the one you should be stopping." She turned towards Ahsoka. "She is."

Ahsoka looked at Mother Estreya questioningly. Her mentor only gave her a curt nod in return.

Nandina saw the silent exchange between the two and screamed louder, pulling Hur'dem's shaking body closer.

"Stop! Please! She is still young!"

Thalia looked Ahsoka directly in the eyes and moved in front of Nandina and Hur'dem.

Mother Estreya's eyes narrowed. "If you do not move aside, you will face the same fate as Hur'dem."

Thalia only nodded. "Then so be it. I will die gladly knowing that my sisters will not experience their pain alone."

Ahsoka had drawn much closer to the three Nightsisters now. She had already clasped her bow from its holster on her back and was beginning to draw a plasma arrow from her quiver.

Nandina's lip quivered as she searched Ahsoka's eyes for forgiveness. But all she saw was a rage that had consumed her old friend.

"Ahsoka, please," Nandina pleaded. "Hur'dem is your _sister._ Please."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said quietly. "She won't die first." She pulled back the string, knowing precisely where she was aiming.

Thalia inhaled deeply just as the arrow dove deep into her abdomen. She didn't cry out. She merely winced and her eyes went wide. She fell to her knees and turned with her last strength to Nandina and stroked her cheek.

"Everything... will be okay."

"No!" Nandina screeched. She set down Hur'dem's head and shook Thalia's shoulders. She got no reaction.

"I'm sorry, sister," she whispered as she closed Thalia's unseeing eyes. "You were meant for so much more than this."

Ahsoka pulled another arrow and took her aim again.

Nandina had little time to recover from Thalia's death as the plasma arrow sunk into Hur'dem's forehead.

"No! Hur'dem! Please! Why are you doing this, Ahsoka? Stop this slaughter! _We are your family!_ We've been here for you when no one else was!"

Nandina threw her arms around the Nightsister's limp body. Her body shook as her sobs came pouring out louder than they were before.

Ahsoka decided to let Nandina weep for a few moments and let her heartache cause her more pain. It was only when Nandina finally looked up at her, her eyes puffy and red, that Ahsoka nocked the next arrow.

"I'm sorry."

Nandina's blood curdling scream was silenced as the arrow plunged into her chest. Ahsoka watched as her body fell on top of Hur'dem's.

Ahsoka quickly wiped away the single tear that had escaped just as Mother Estreya came behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Good, Ahsoka, good," Mother Estreya crooned. "You have proved to be very skilled."

"Thank you, Mother," Ahsoka replied. She fought to keep in her question- and tears-, but she found that she couldn't retain it for very long. "Why did you tell me to kill my sisters? I thought that we were never supposed to harm each other. We're all so close, yet you wanted them all killed."

Mother Estreya clicked her tongue. "You see, times have changed, and so have our... _values._ It was necessary for them to be killed so that our home is safe. If threats like them were allowed to roam freely without control, we would most likely have been vanquished by now. I will not let that happen. It pains me to have to see my people dead, but I will do what is right."

Ahsoka nodded and bowed her head in a moment of silence. She wasn't saddened that she had been the one to kill them. What pained her the most was that they had indeed been like her family, the ones who had welcomed her when Anakin and Padme had no longer wanted her. If they had been anyone else, their death would have been pleasurable.

But now... did she really still think that?

"Now, my dear Ahsoka," Mother Estreya said after a few moments, "I have a task for you and only you. You must do it alone. No one may know or learn of it."

"Yes, Mother," Ahsoka said. She put her bow back in its holster as she waited for her mentor to speak.

"I want you to kill someone for me. You have proved to be very, _very_ talented and gifted. I know that you will not fail me. And if you did... well, it would be quite disappointing to see you suffer the same fate as your sisters."

Ahsoka couldn't help but take in a sharp intake of breath. It was so easy to kill but she could never picture herself being the unlucky victim.

"I won't fail you," Ahsoka said, biting her lip. She hated failing and disappointing. Those two had become her biggest fears. She shook her head and focused. "Who do you want dead?"

Mother Estreya smiled, the corners of her mouth turning up in a way that almost unnerved Ahsoka. "Senator Padme Amidala."

Present day, Coruscant (also two years later)*

"Ahsoka, stop..." Anakin whispered in his sleep. "You're better than this..."

He shook himself awake, realizing that it was only a dream. He grimaced when he saw Padme shift, probably alerted by him. Thankfully, though, she stayed asleep.

Anakin exhaled deeply and shook his head as he stood and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and cupped the water in his hands, splashing it on his face.

He was unsure how to comprehend his dream. In it he had seen Ahsoka standing in front of three girls- or at least, that's what Anakin had assumed they were. All of their faces were covered with a black mask that showed only their eyes. One, he remembered, had a missing eye. But all the rest were completely fine.

Ahsoka had been carrying a bow that resembled some of the ones he had seen on Dathomir. Using it, she killed the first girl, who appeared to be braver than the rest, for she had moved slightly in front of the others. Ahsoka then aimed for the next girl, who merely trembled from- was it pain or fear?- as she was shot.

As Ahsoka was ready to fire the last arrow she said, Anakin had started to speak and told her to stop.

She had only hesitated momentarily before killing the last, screaming girl.

Anakin lifted his head up and looked in the mirror. He looked terrible. His eyes were puffy and dark bags laid under them.

The other Jedi Masters had begun to notice his appearance lately, too. Although Anakin had grown well at hiding his emotions, they still showed through physical means. Obi Wan, who noticed Anakin's stress the most, often offered to take Leia and Luke on little trips so that Anakin and Padme could have time to themselves. Mace Windu also commented on a regular basis that Anakin should worry less. And if that weren't enough, Yoda always asked Anakin to talk or meditate with him. He was always worried that all of Anakin's heartache and pain would lead him to the dark side... _again._

Anakin got fed up with it sometimes, though. Ever since Ahsoka had been presumed dead, everyone just assumed that he was weak or unable to take care of himself. Especially with what Ahsoka had done to his wife, as well.

"It's most terrible that you had to experience that. And I offer my condolences to you. I do hope that Senator Amidala will wake soon. How long has it been? Oh, well. I remember when I lost my Padawan during a mission," one Jedi Master who's name he had forgetten had told him. "It was a terrible time for me. It was like a piece of me was gone."

Anakin did agree with him although he didn't care much for his pity. Without Ahsoka, he did feel like something was missing.

But now that Padme was well again, everything had slowly begun to get better. The twins were happier, too, and their progress at the temple was continually increasing. It was hard to believe that only two years had passed. It felt like an eternity without Ahsoka.

A curt knock came from the other side of the door. Anakin turned the faucet off quickly, forgetting that he had left it on.

Padme opened the door and peeked in. "Are you alright?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course. Are you?"

Padme raised a brow. "You had a bad dream again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Padme asked as the two of them walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Not really..." Anakin replied. "It's not important."

"Of course it is," Padme argued. "You know, I'm not oblivious to your murmurs when you toss and turn."

Anakin huffed. Why did she have to be like this? He didn't _want_ to talk about it.

"It's not important," he repeated. "It was just a stupid dream about... about my mom."

Padme nodded, believing Anakin's lie. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Anakin smiled softly, relieved that she had dropped it. "It's alright. Don't worry."

He laid on the bed, stretching his arms above his head. Padme snuggled down next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Ani," Padme started.

"Yes, love?"

"I have to leave tomorrow. I'll most likely be gone for two or three days."

Anakin looked down at her, dismayed. "Why?" His voice came out as a whine.

"I have to go to Naboo and speak with Queen Jamillia about how to handle the recent murders within the Core and Mid Rim. I received a transmission from her while you were gone today at the temple. There have been a lot of victims within her council and she's growing fearful and worried about who'll be next."

"Queen Jamillia? She's still ruling?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, her term was extended because she was bringing such great peace to Naboo that the people didn't want her to leave."

Anakin laughed softly as something flashed through his mind. "Do you remember the last time I saw her? I was really irritated with you because you wouldn't let me decide where would be the best place to go into hiding, and she looked at me like I was a madman for arguing with you about it."

"I knew the area better than you did!"

"Whatever," Anakin grinned. "You also embarrassed me by saying that I wasn't a Master Jedi yet."

Padme smiled for a few more moments before growing serious again. "Apparently there's been only one person spotted at each scene of death. People have been describing the killer with a plasma bow, but I think it's unlikely that someone would have one. They're fairly rare, aren't they?"

Anakin's brow furrowed. He played with a curl of Padme's brown hair, considering how he should respond. He hadn't seen a plasma bow since he'd been on Dathomir, but then again, in his dream...

"Yeah, they are. I bet they probably got it from a smuggler or some other shady person," he finally said.

Padme nodded. "You're probably right."

"Are you going alone?"

"Of course not," she shook her head. "Captain Typho and Sabé will be with me the whole time, and so will Threepio."

"Oh, well that's reasurring," Anakin mumbled.

"I'll be fine, Ani," Padme said. "Don't worry."

"What if something like the Trade Federation happens again?"

"Trust me, it won't. And no one will get hurt. I won't like another person die, not like Elle." She sat up and rested her elbow on his chest, propping her head up on it. It still pained her to think of her loyal friend's death.

"No, it _won't_ be fine," Anakin groaned. "You're going to end up getting hurt if you keep being so careless. Stop being so _stubborn_!"

"Don't get irritated with me," Padme said. "I haven't gone on a trip like this since before being hospitalized."

"I don't care!" he said, his tone rising. "You don't know what might happen!"

"Anakin!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "The twins are sleeping. Lower your voice."

Anakin clenched his jaw. "I'm not a child, Padme."

"Well, you're acting like one right now."

He turned his face away from hers and gazed at the wall.

"Ani," Padme said gently. "It's going to be alright." She touched his cheek softly which was enough to get him to look at her.

"You don't know that for sure," he replied. His raging eyes had calmed and so had his tense posture.

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"You weren't exactly able to do that when Ahso-"

Anakin saw the hurt in Padme's eyes and immediately regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she nodded. "You're probably in a... _difficult_ mood because of what you dreamt of. It happens often."

Anakin looked at her with a brow raised. "What does that mean?"

"Well, depending on whatever dreamt, it often affects your mood," she explained. "Like if you dreamt about... well, say, _me_... you'd be in a pretty positive mood."

"And who says I've dreamt of you?" Anakin laughed.

"You've told me multiple times yourself! Like when I told you, all those years ago, that you'd changed so much, you said, 'You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.'"

Padme grinned as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"That was _once_."

"No, there have been many, _many_ other times," Padme continued. "Like when we were-"

"Okay, I get the picture!" he laughed lightly.

The couple stayed in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the occasional _beep_ from Artoo or Threepio in the living room.

"I love you, Padme," Anakin said as she laid back down and pulled the sheets over them.

She closed her eyes as if she were asleep and Anakin almost wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"I love you too, Anakin. Always."

 **So hopefully none of that was confusing, but just a recap, everything that just happened takes place two years after the last chapter. Anyways, hope you liked it! Follow, favorite, and review! :D I'm going to start working on the next chapter within the next two days so it'll be out shortly. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Also, I want to say thank you to all the reviews, they're so nice! They've been a big help with the story's progression.**

An Unexpected Attack

Senator Padmé Amidala stood in her bedroom with one of her handmaidens, Sabé, who had always been very faithful to her. During the Invasion of Naboo, Sabé had switched places with her as a decoy, and before when they met with Gungan forces. Now, even though Padmé was no longer queen, Sabé, Elle, and Teckla had stayed with her and served her as if she were still ruling. Of course, Elle and Teckla were no longer with her... but she still had Sabé.

Sabé had selected a gown for Padmé to wear. It was made from blue and copper tones and had a corset about the waist, similar to the red one she wore to meet Viceroy Dod. The skirt had several layers but was thin enough that it only surrounded her in a circumference of about two feet.

Padmé watched in the mirror as Sabé stood behind her, pulling her hair back into a loose braid that was complimented by several copper pins.

"Sabé," Padmé said. "I can prepare myself. You don't need to help."

Sabé looked up in the mirror and smiled at Padmé's reflection. "I know, milady. But I enjoy it."

A timid knock came from the door. Padmé stood to answer it but Sabé reached the door first.

"Yes?" Sabé said as she pulled the door open.

"Uh... can I talk to Padmé?" It was Anakin. He looked almost embarrassed. "Unless of course she's still getting ready. In that case, I'll-"

"No, she's fine," Sabé smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."

Anakin grinned gratefully. "That would be great. Um... would you mind keeping an eye on Luke and Leia? They're over at the table eating."

"Of course," Sabé replied. Anakin watched as she moved past him and out to the kitchen.

He closed the door behind him and caught sight of Padmé.

"Wow."

She smiled and looked away.

"So," Anakin said as he grew closer, "you're really going to go?"

Padmé nodded. "Of course. I'm not going to let Queen Jamillia feel afraid and alone. I'm sure that together we'll be able to find a solution. Perhaps we can seek the help of the Jedi Council."

"I suppose you could," Anakin replied. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay? Don't do anything reckless and listen to Captain Typho because he knows what he's doing."

Padmé raised a brow. "And this is coming from Anakin Skywalker? The man who never does as he's told?"

Anakin sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt again. I don't think I can take it."

"Everything will be fine," Padmé frowned. "I promise."

She stood at her tallest and kissed his lips softly before leaving the room.

Anakin went to the living room and watched her board the ship with the help of Captain Typho, who held her hand politely as she stepped into the ship. Sabé and Threepio trailed right behind them.

Luka and Leia ran to the window to watch as well, waving at the ship when it lifted off the ground and started to vanish against the sky.

"Where's Mommy going?"

"Just a little trip, Luke," Anakin answered. "She'll be back soon." _I hope._

Anakin scooped up his son and held him close.

"Engaging hyperdrive," Captain Typho announced once they were well out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Sabé stood with C3PO near the back of the ship, making sure that the droid had no fried circuits because he was absolutely certain that R2 D2 had done something to him while he had been powered down.

Padmé stood close to Captain Typho's seat, watching him type in the coordinates for Naboo.

"Captain?" Padmé asked tentatively.

"Yes, Senator?"

"Do you think that anything might happen to us while we're here?"

"I highly doubt it," the captain replied with only a moment's hesitation. "There will be heightened security due to this rumored murderer. You will be completely safe."

Padmé nodded, but that didn't really ease her worries much.

Captain Typho noticed her concern and attempted to distract her from it. "Have you decided whether or not you're going to bring this issue to the Senate? No one else seems to be doing it."

"They're all too afraid or embarrassed to," Padmé replied, shaking her head. "They don't understand that if this problem is left unanswered, all of our leaders could be killed. But to them this murderer only appears to be a minor threat, although he or she have killed countless people already."

"Hmm. I wish I could offer you some advice but... I'm not that great with politics," Captain Typho grinned. "You could ask Sabé. She has more experience than I do, especially since she portrayed you countless times while you were ruling."

"Very good point, Captain," Padmé said. "Perhaps I will bring the matter up to her later."

Captain Typho nodded, not really listening, as they moved into an asteroid field. He hadn't meant to go through it, but when he had been talking with the senator he had gotten distracted, leaving him little enough time to avoid the field. He would have to be careful and steer the ship away from any hazards- and there were many, many asteroids.

"Senator," Captain Typho said, "if you and Sabé would please sit, it would make me feel much more comfortable. I may have to steer the ship in some haphazardous directions in order to stay away from some of the upcoming obstacles and I don't want you to end up injured due to my bad piloting."

Sabé had been somewhat eavesdropping, so she sat at the nearest table, Padmé following suit. C3PO, being himself, was unable to sit.

"Captain Typho," the droid said nervously. "Are you quite sure that this is safe? Isn't there some other way to go around?"

"If that were possible, Threepio, I would have done that already, and-"

The ship suddenly lurched forward sharply.

"What was that?" Padmé asked hurriedly.

"I don't know!" The captain replied. "I didn't hit anything, so I don't understand why-"

The ship shook again.

"Captain, please figure it out!" Sabé said, becoming more nervous. "Is there some way to get the Senator out safely? Perhaps an escape pod?"

"No, Sabé," Padmé shook her head. "I will stay here with you. I will not abandon all of you."

"But milady, you are much more valuable to the Republic than any of us are. The people need you, and the Senate will lose function if-"

"We're not getting hit by asteroids!" Captain Typho shouted. "It's torpedoes!"

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you have picked up a ship on the scanners?"

"I don't know, but there's definitely a ship out there!"

"Maybe they think we're their enemies," Padmé called back. "Captain, send out a transmission to the closest comm signal! Maybe we can contact them so that they know we are from the Republic!"

Captain Typho sent out the transmission, waiting for a response. None came besides another hit from a torpedo.

Padmé was becoming increasingly worried. _Why can't he pick up the ship on the scanners? And why won't they respond?_

She bit the inside of her cheek. _Anakin mentioned that he used a prototype stealth ship when he took supplies to Senator Organa on Christophis..._

"Captain," Padmé said as she ran closer to the front of the ship, "I think it's a stealth ship."

"But there was only of those, wasn't there?" he said back. "It was only a prototype, and they didn't make any more of them, did they?"

"Well there's no other explanation!" Padmé argued. "Look, the stealth ship can cloak itself, making it immune to your scanners. And if they have that ship, they must be affiliated with the Republic! The last time it was in use was the Battle of Christophis. We have to find some way to get the pilot to realize who we are!"

"It's not possible, Senator," the captain said. "They won't respond to the transmission."

The ship lurched forward again, but this time it was because an asteroid had hit them.

"I think our attacker has backed off a bit," Captain Typho sighed, "but they'll be back at it again in no time."

"Contact the Jedi Council and the Senate," Padmé said after she had thought. "They'll send out their best to aid us."

Anakin had already sent the twins off to their class in the temple. He was now on his way to meet with the council. Obi Wan had contacted and urgently told him to hurry to the council room straight away.

When Anakin reached the room, he was the last one there. There was only a handful of the Masters there, including Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Obi Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. They were all gathered around a projected map of an area surrounding the Mid Rim.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as he came to stand next to Obi Wan.

His question was answered by Mace Windu, who seemed to hold the most information about the situation at hand.

"Senator Padmé Amidala contacted the Senate and the council just a few minutes ago, clearly in a situation of distress," he explained. All attention was focused on him.

He pressed a button on his communicator and projected a transmission from Captain Typho's ship.

Padmé stood in front of them, her worried expression making Anakin uneasy. He knew he never should have let her go... he had a bad feeling about it.

"Masters, we are in the Mid Rim, stuck in the midst of an asteroid field. I don't think we are far off from Naboo. We have encountered an unidentifiable ship, and we can't pick it up on our scanners. I believe it to be a stealth ship. They have fired at us multiple times, resulting in only a few minor damages to our ship's exterior. They seem to have pulled back, but we can't be sure when they will attack again. All I ask is for some assistance in discovering their identity. No violence is needed, but please send help as soon as-"

The transmission cut off as Captain Typho yelled and Padmé turned around to find out why.

The few Masters stood in silence, all of them thinking deeply. Aayla was the first to break the silence.

"Did she say a stealth ship?"

"Yeah," Anakin nodded. "But why would anyone have that? The only time I saw one was a prototype, and I didn't think that the Republic built any others besides that one."

"Maybe the person that we're dealing with created their own," Obi Wan frowned. "It's not that difficult to equip a ship with a cloaking device, as well as some adequate weaponry."

"The Senator's ship is here," Windu said, pointing at the projected map. "Like she said, they're not too far away from Naboo. And they are in an asteroid field."

"Maybe they're just mistaking the asteroids for 'torpedoes'," Aayla mumbled, but it was still loud enough for the rest to hear.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. "If that were the case, they wouldn't suffer much damage besides a few scratches and nicks."

"Hmm," Yoda grunted. "More to this situation there is. Go to the Senator, someone must."

"I agree," Windu said. "But perhaps we should know more about what's going on first."

"That would be wise," Plo Koon agreed.

"I don't think there's time," Anakin argued. "The Senator and the others on that ship are clearly in danger."

"I agree with Master Skywalker," Kit Fisto said. "In this situation, it would be best to confront the issue before it gets out of hand."

"And that's where you and him are wrong," Aayla shook her head. "You have to think before you act."

Plo Koon nodded in agreement with Aayla.

"Perhaps they're right, Master Secura," Obi Wan said. "We should go and see for ourselves what the Senator is talking about."

Mace Windu looked down at Yoda, hoping for some assistance.

"Go to the Senator, Master Kenobi and... Skywalker will. Find out what is happening, I know they will."

The other Jedi seemed to shift uncomfortably, knowing that Anakin would probably do something unauthorized.

"And report back to the council as soon as you find out what's happening," Windu said firmly. "No exceptions, Skywalker."

Anakin nodded curtly before leaving the room quickly.

Obi Wan sighed. "Thank you, Masters."

Anakin and Obi Wan had boarded a Republic cruiser, along with a decently sized troop of clones.

They were already past the Core and starting to enter the Mid Rim.

"Anakin," Obi Wan said as his younger companion started wringing his hands nervously.

"Yes, Master?"

"Why are you so anxious?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's Padmé. I knew something bad was gonna happen, but she wouldn't listen to me," he replied.

Obi Wan raised a brow. "Just because you are concerned for her doesn't mean that she can avoid her duties to the Senate."

"You're right," Anakin sighed heavily. "I just hate seeing her in situations like this. Hopefully we can deal with this problem peacefully, like Padmé wants us to."

"... it's funny that you say that," Obi Wan said, gesturing out the ship's front window, where Padmé's ship and a no longer cloaked one were firing at each other.

Upon seeing the large Republic cruiser, the stealth ship cloaked itself and moved deeper into the asteroid field.

"Whoever they are, they clearly know that we aren't their allies," Obi Wan commented. "Anakin, send out a signal to the senator's ship."

He did as he was told; Captain Typho responded right away.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," the captain panted when his image was projected. He appeared to be out of breath, either from adrenaline or fear, or perhaps from yelling. He had dealt with situations like these countless times before, so it was unlikely that he was frightened. "It's clear that the Jedi Council sent you, but please respond shortly so that I know who I'm talking to. No one's hurt. The senator and the others have moved into another, safer area within the ship. I think I managed to get a good hit at the front of their ship, though, and they seem to be a lot slower. We still have no idea of who's piloting the stealth ship."

Obi Wan rubbed his chin as the image disappeared. "At least the senator's safe."

"Yeah," Anakin nodded, relieved.

"Perhaps we can pull the ship in with a tractor beam," Obi Wan thought aloud. "It seems small enough."

"I didn't think this cruiser was equipped with a tractor beam," Anakin said in return.

"You'd be surprised at how fond of tractor beams Master Fisto is," Obi Wan grinned. "He requested that at least half of the cruisers be complimented with one."

"But is our hull big enough to bring their ship in?" Anakin asked.

"I guess we'll have to see," Obi Wan responded. "Their ship seems fairly small. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like the ship that crashed on Dathomir."

"You mean Ahsoka's?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "Those ships are really common, though. I mean, there's a bunch of them in the hangar."

Obi Wan nodded, a bit distracted with starting up the beam. "Once the beam is ready, and our mystery attacker reveals themself, we'll be able to pull them in. All we have to do is wait."

"I'll let Captain Typho- and the council- know what we're planning," Anakin said, trying to be of help.

"Are you feeling alright, milady?"

"Yes, Sabé, thank you," Padmé smiled. "I feel much better now that we have Jedi with us."

"Senator," Captain Typho called. "I received a transmission from the cruiser."

Padmé left the small storage room and out into the cabin so that she could see.

She knew that the look in her eyes was more loving rather than relieved as Anakin's figure was projected in front of her. Captain Typho noticed her gaze, but he said nothing. Almost the whole galaxy knew of their relationship, especially since the Council had allowed it.

"Thank you for the information, Captain. Aboard the cruiser is myself- Anakin Skywalker- Obi Wan Kenobi, and a troop of our clones. We have decided to pull the ship in with a tractor beam, taking it back to the temple. We're going to try and wait for it to uncloak itself, which it may or may not do. But if the ship starts firing, don't fire back. If need be, we'll be able to see in what general area it is just by looking at where the blasts are coming from. Until then, be patient and keep the Senator safe at all costs."

Padmé frowned when the image disappeared. "Do you really think that will work?"

Captain Typho shrugged. "I don't see why not. It's pretty risky, considering that they won't know where the ship is exactly. But if there's one thing I've learned about working with Skywalker, it's that he's always ready to take a risk."

Several minutes had passed, and yet there was no sign of the mysterious ship. The only movement came from the other two larger ships when they were forced to dodge an asteroid.

"Master," Anakin said after he couldn't stand the silence, "Who do you think it is? Piloting the ship, I mean."

Obi Wan shrugged. "That's hard to guess, Anakin. I thought that I sensed the Force surrounding the ship, and it was quite strong. But it was only fleeting. We will have time to figure who the pilot is. Just be patient."

 _I'm trying,_ Anakin thought. Is there any way to draw them out?"

"Perhaps we could-"

Suddenly, a large blast fired at them from behind one of the slowly rotating asteroids.

"There," Obi Wan said. "Anakin, bring us closer."

Anakin steered the cruiser forward, making sure to be slow and wary of the next attack.

The ship fired again, this time aiming more towards the senator rather than the cruiser. The blast signaled directly where the ship was.

Obi Wan flicked the tracker beam on. In only a few seconds, the ship that was now uncloaked was caught and slowly being brought closer to the cruiser.

"That almost seemed too easy," Anakin said once the ship was inside the hull. "They didn't put up much of a fight."

"Hmm... maybe they want to be caught," Obi Wan murmured. "We're going to have to be careful. They may be planning to assault us once we make it back to Coruscant."

"Is the senator going to be allowed to continue her trip to Naboo?"

"Of course," Obi Wan nodded. "I don't see why not. She should be perfectly fine. If I'm correct, I think we've caught the famous murderer."

"How..." Captain Typho mumbled. "They really did it, Senator."

"I knew that we could rely on their help," Padmé said. "Are we going to be able to make it to Naboo still?"

Captain Typho nodded. "Yep. Queen Jamillia is still waiting for your arrival."

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter. :(((( all of them seem to be super short lately, and I don't know what it is! I'm having the WORST writer's block and it's been painful trying to think of ways to add more details and make it more interesting, like the beginning chapters. Oh, well. I'm putting in my best effort, and that's all that matters, right? ;)**

 **Anyways, I started another Star Wars fanfic called _A Second Chance,_ and you should totally check it out! It takes place before The Force Awakens. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think of it. **

**Until next chapter! :D**


End file.
